


Alpha's Sweet Omega

by Betch_Stylinson28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Niall Horan, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Baker Harry, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Bottom Louis, Boys Kissing, Class Differences, First Time, Football Player Louis, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Jealous Harry, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Marks, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, McDonald's, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Poor Harry Styles, Possessive Harry, Possessive Zayn, Pregnancy, Protective Harry, Rich Louis Tomlinson, Rich Zayn Malik, Rutting, Scent Marking, Scenting, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Strangers to Lovers, Top Harry, Virgin Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 66,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betch_Stylinson28/pseuds/Betch_Stylinson28
Summary: Every soulmark differs from Alpha to Beta to Omega. It’s like a puzzle piece that connects you to your soulmate.Some legends from the ancient times say that when you have an aching soulmark, you’re close in finding your mate, and you’ll know that it is your mate when the scent transcends and entices you. And the pain in the mark will subside when you touch your mate.But what if you are already bounded to someone who is not your Alpha? Does social status matter?Will an Alpha fight for his rightful place and win the love of his Omega?The story of love and facing the odds. Making the impossible possible.The things you will do for Love...





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first a/b/o fic, it took me so long because I lose my Papi and don't have the strength to write but because I'm lucky to have strong family and friends, I'm trying to write again.  
> I'm very interested and fascinated with a/b/o dynamic and love everything about it...scenting, marking, soulmate marks, bonding, protective alpha, and submissive omega and of course their heat and rut.  
> Anyway hoping that you'll give this story a chance... I'm done with the story outline and I'll be updating as often as I can...  
> This is purely my imagination so please be kind...though I'm a Larrie and forever will be...  
> Thank you to my twitter friends who usually gave me enough readings and fics  
> Ruhina, Elsie, belle, Carrie, and M.
> 
> A/N: Yay!!! I found someone who's willing to be my Beta and she's helping me now editing this fic and proofreading my previous mistakes...  
> Thank you Joy!!!  
> Read her works too...she's brilliant writer ao3 account: Joydilouis86

 

 

 

> _Look for me..._
> 
> _Find me...  My Omega_

 

Another lonely dinner and Louis grabs his keys, driving away from the empty mansion. Realizing that he was always alone or left behind by his loved ones- His parents are always busy traveling and expanding their business, his only sister, Lottie, chose to study at a boarding school in Paris- Louis feels like his only consistent companions are the mansion staff. As the male heir, his parents expect Louis to take care of the mansion while they are away.

Large courtyard, extravagant chandeliers hanging on the ceiling of every room, the echoing sound of silence embracing the long hallways… That’s how quiet it is. Even a pin drop will create a loud resounding noise. The Mansion is just a structure to Louis, built with beautiful, precise designs that anyone can admire, filled with expensive pieces of furniture…

But he does not feel at home in this mansion because it’s always been cold, quiet and lonely.

He always longed for a simpler life. He dreamt of having a smaller home full of happiness and laughter with someone who loved him and would not leave him alone. This is why he’s driving away. Pulling himself out to the toxicity of his life and finding his peace and serenity to the little piece of heaven he found. Because unbeknownst to his parents he purchased a small villa last summer. A piece of land that he can call his, hoping one day to live here with his soulmate. That should be Zayn, Louis’ fiance, but he knows it isn't. Don't get Louis wrong, he loves Zayn, but he is not Louis’ soulmark mate. How come? Well, it all goes back to an old legend…

Everyone has soulmark. Like a birthmark somewhere on their body. Every soul mark differs in Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. It’s like a puzzle piece that connects to your soulmate. Some legends from the ancient stories say that when you have an aching mark, you’re close to finding your mate and you’ll just know that it was your mate by the different scent that transcends to you, and the aching mark will just stop hurting when you touch. Well, Louis doesn't want to admit it to anyone -especially Zayn- but his soulmark has been hurting a lot lately. More so every time he goes to Mcdonalds or passes the senior building at his college on his way to footie practice. From the moment he felt the sharp sting of pain in the mark he knew the legend was true. But interesting enough, it hurts even when Zayn has his arms around him, snogging him, playing with his hair… All the things that should require the mark to stop hurting but it doesn’t… So that is how Louis knows for a fact Zayn is not his soulmark mate.

The pain is bad _...real bad_. The funny thing is; It’s not supposed to make him happy since he was well off with rich parents and an even richer and sweet fiance but every time he felt the pain he was strangely happy to know that there's someone special just for him that was in equal pain and yearning for him. For them to share things together and laugh together and live together. Thus the villa. Louis didn't know when he would meet this alpha but he knew he loved him already.

He pulls up and punches in a code at the entrance gate and drives on for ten minutes until he reaches the pretty little house with flowers everywhere. He darts inside and locks the door behind him, slumping down on the couch. He is there in his secret place but still lonely, still miserable, so he cries. He rubs his soul mark and cries for his alpha because his perfect life was not enough without him...whoever he is.

He spends hours cleaning the little house, fluffing pillows in the master bedroom, and watering the plants, paying more attention to the sweet roses adorning the front.

Almost done and he jumps out of his skin. A text from Zayn.

_‘Hey, my omega. Meet up for coffee?’_

He sighs and drops the watering can, marching to the door to take off the lights and lock up. One last longing look at the villa, he drives away back to his mundane life.

************

It had been a long day, and the rain was now pouring outside, the smell of frying burgers lingering on his nostrils. Already exhausted, the loud chattering in the background makes Harry even wearier. He was now seated in the employee’s locker room of McDonald’s, changing out of his uniform and dragging on his water-resistant jacket, fixing his hair now neatly tied up in a bun.  
  
He sighed heavily, but still gave a little smile. A tiring day _indeed_. Standing and smiling throughout the day, he’s glad to be done with his double shift for the day. He had been relieved to take over Perrie’s shift after she got an early heat schedule. It’s Saturday, which meant Harry didn't have class, so he gladly accepted the longer hours at McDonald's.  
  
He inserted his time card on a digital Bundy clock, nodded farewell to his co-workers, and left the busy outlet hurriedly.

He walked a bit faster than usual, thinking he might be late for the bus, but luckily he arrived on time at the nearest bus stop. He sat near the door, wiping his face with his dry shirt.  
  
“Fuck!" he cursed in a low voice.  
  
It’s Harry’s last year at Uni studying Culinary arts, and he knows that being a part-time baker and a Mcdonald’s crew member helps him to with extra cash to somehow pay the rent, so why to complain about additional extra hours. And besides, he gets to save some of his additional salaries.  
  
His parents are very supportive of him. They paid his Uni fees in full, though he neglects the allowance or extra money that they offer to send him. He feels that it is not right to accept it since he is an Alpha and very capable of working to earn his own money. He knows he must solely provide for his own needs.  
  
Harry lives with his best friend, Niall who is currently majoring in Business studies. Having known each other since Junior high, they decided to attend the same Uni and just rent a place together to save more money as they are both aspiring to buy their own cars.

Harry was presented as an Alpha when he was seventeen. Now nineteen years old, he never shares his rut and never knotted anyone. Until he finds his future Omega he’ll settle for locking himself in an unmated Alpha rutting facility whenever the rutting period comes along.  
  
After getting off the bus, Harry decides to duck into the coffee shop where Niall works part-time instead of going straight home. Niall was also an Alpha searching for his future mate, but equally had no luck finding one. They both practice the same ideology in life. Maybe that’s one of the reasons they became best friends.  
  
Now dripping wet from running against the pouring rain, Harry pulled his long drenched curls out of the bun and dried himself off in the corner of the coffee shop, away from customers' view and to avoid unnecessary mess. Good thing Niall’s got only a few customers; a teen-aged couple of guys sitting by the window on the far right, pretty snuggled up, and an old ragged looking man struggling to hold his cup of steaming coffee to his mouth as his fingers shook, Harry guessed either from old age or the cold weather. Ignoring the mild cramps in his own arm, he furthered in the room that only smelled of Alphas, and he grinned as he spotted the one he was there to see. Niall was busy wiping down the station when Harry walks up to him and holds out a paper bag.

Niall’s eyes go wide and Harry laughs, “It’s your favorite from McDonald’s!”

“Oh great! I hope you put the crispy chips in there too!” The blonde-haired alpha grabs the bag, all giddy and smiley.

Harry nodded assuredly. He loved spoiling his best buddy from time to time.  
  
“Hey Man, you look like shit!” Niall observed, taking a bite on his burger.  
  
“What the-? I just gave you a burger and you have the audacity to insult me?” Harry tugged the bag away from Niall.  
  
“Just being honest, man,” Niall said. “You know I'm not going to kiss your ass just because I’m your best friend.”  
  
“Fuck off!” Harry retorted, handing the burger back to Niall. “Look, I gotta go - Early schedule tomorrow at the bakery.” He rushed out the door.

“Okay, see you later!” Niall started to eat his burger again. “I’ll save you a couple of cookies!”  
  
**********  
  
_There’s that scent again_ ,  Louis thinks as he sits listening to Zayn chat about Art. He looks up to see where -or who- it was coming from and saw the door swing back as someone’s long hair flapped behind them out of the coffee shop.

“Oh- I’ll go get our drinks!” Zayn says, drawing his attention back,

“Nah, I’ll go too. I wanna make my own order.” Louis refuses jumping out of his seat as well.

They walk up to the counter and quickly make their order, Zayn’s hand in the crook between Louis’ lower back and upper butt. He’s telling Louis a joke that he doesn’t find remotely funny but laughs anyway to please his alpha. He feels a sense of contentment though that at least he has company.

Louis and Zayn standing patiently at the counter waiting for the blonde haired barista to get their order but keep on bussing the display stall ignoring them. Louis was about to call his attention when another barista comes in and place their order.

they got their individual trays of iced coffee but as soon as the tray is in Louis’ hands he suddenly feels strange, and drops the coffee, shouting out to Zayn.  
  
“Ouch! Alpha, my soulmark! Hurts like hell!" he screams.  
  
Zayn, already halfway back to their table, immediately drops his own tray and runs back to Louis.  
  
“What happened, my Omega?” Zayn lifts Louis and lets him rest on the nearest vacant spot.  
  
“My soulmark is killing me! Does yours hurt too?”  
  
Zayn just looks down and doesn't say a word, looking at Louis worriedly. Louis holds Zayn's face, kissing his cheeks to lighten the mood.  
  
“It's gone now!" he says, though, in reality, it’s still burning like hell. "Stop worrying! You are my Alpha. Can you buy me another drink please?" Louis says, calming Zayn, but he was still bothered by the sudden ache in his soulmark.  
  
Zayn Malik is the only Alpha son of the Malik clan; one of the richest families that own different businesses locally and overseas. On the other hand, Louis is only omega heir to the estate of the businessman Mark Tomlinson, who owns the mega-corporation, Tomlinson Realty. That makes him classify as one of the richest and most elite families in the UK. They’ve both known each other since a tender age, and they are bound to get married when they finish Uni.  
  
They are to enter into an arranged- or fixed- marriage. Both of their families agreed on it. And apart from the fact that they were friends and both came from the same social class, it was typical in their society to have this kind of arrangement, and they don't find any problems with that.  
  
They both agree and accept that they belong to each other. Zayn is Louis' Alpha and Louis is Zayn's Omega. They think having each other is the best decision. It never occurred to them they might have problems of any kind. Until this day when Louis feels strange and his soulmark might be the reason. Although his nature as omega kinda obviously already changes the way he perceives life and what he tends to believe in, he was slowly starting to doubt his feelings towards Zayn as his Alpha.  
  
“My soul mark... I’m close to meeting my real Alpha...” Louis talks to himself, and Zayn stares at him, holding his new drink.  
  
“Are you saying something, Love?” Zayn pretends not to hear what Louis is muttering.  
  
“Nothing, Alpha! Is this my drink? Thank you for being such a good Alpha to me.” Zayn sits beside Louis and holds his hand, gently kissing it.  
  
Louis still pretends not to be bothered with his aching mark and just continues to be a sweet and caring Omega to his Alpha.  
  
Zayn just knows that this might change things between them. He's not naive to the fact that Louis doesn’t love him the way he loved him, but he’ll do anything in his power to make the bond possible and make Louis his omega, he knows that he’ll never meet anyone that will surpass Louis’ beauty.  
  
He was captivated by Louis ever since he was presented as an omega. He had always known deep within that he must have him as his mate and the future mother of his pups.

**********

Harry dashed across the street in the rain, moving as fast as his feet could take him, his hair leaking wet droplets down the back of his neck. But he didn’t mind at all to see Niall’s face light up. It is unusual to have a strong Alpha friendship in their society, but they’ve known each other before they were presented, so it was never an issue for both of them. An Alpha, male or female, is expected to be friends with Betas as an Alpha to Alpha’s relationship may end in disaster mainly because Alphas cannot submit to each other. Any initial friendship tends to dissolve into enemies. But since Harry and Niall have been friends for so long, their dynamic differed from the others.

_“AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!”_

Harry doubles over a park bench suddenly, his hair falling over his face. He fell right down to his knees, the coffee shop still in view a short distance away. He crawled up and positioned himself on the bench, rubbing his left arm. It was like a sharp knife had sliced a deep opening from the soulmark on his bicep straight down to his elbow.

He looked at the crescent moon-shaped soulmark. _‘MY OMEGA!!’_  
  
never stopped aching ever since he dreamt about him last summer and with his dreams getting clearer recently, he believes he will meet him soon.

Hobbling the rest of the way, Harry arrives at the apartment. He barely closes the door when suddenly everything goes dark and he passes out.

Head spinning, he comes to and looks at his phone.

 _‘Ten minutes this time!’_ he says to himself, glad he made it home this time before he fainted in public again. His mark had been aching in the most inconvenient times lately; at Uni sometimes, and just now at the coffee shop. Harry didn’t know how long he could go on like this. The pain was too much to bear. He needed to find his Omega now!

Pain subsided now, he staggered to his feet in the apartment; two rooms with a connected bathroom, small kitchen with a large counter in the middle where they ate their meals, and a living room with big a black couch in the center and a huge TV that they both took pride in installing when they moved in. With a gaming console place on the bottom floor of the room, they both love playing FIFA and Mario Kart, and both went crazy watching movies and tv series in Netflix during their downtime. Living on the top floor, with a great view, they even had access to the roof deck, where they sometimes held small get-togethers or just chilled in the hammock that they put up last summer, especially when they chatted over booze or just had good enough weather to relax and stargaze. This is their little haven, their bachelor pad.  
  
He slouched over to his room, closing the door. Slumping down on the large bed and looking out at the rain pitter-pattering outside the large window; he quickly gets naked and heads for the bathroom, lighting his scented candle. He uses his favorite vanilla and strawberry body liquid soap and gets lost in his thoughts, soaking in the tub, relaxing in the heated water and thinking about his future.  
  
He exhales heavily.  
  
Then he started thinking of his future omega and quickly realized he was growing hard-on just thinking of smelling and marking him. He was horny as fuck, his hard length releasing precome in the water. He had been neglecting his urges for quite some time with work and Uni, and he needed to release it.  
  
He took hold of his length tightly, pressing his thumb on the head of his aching cock, holding it and palming it back and forth making his heart beat faster. Breathing heavily and moaning loudly, heat building up, he reached his orgasm and softly whispered, still panting heavily on the surface of the warm water.  “For you, my Omega!”

  
“Fuck, I need you, my Omega!” he said to himself aloud, soaking his body in the water. He just wants to cool down, and so decides to take a cold shower to top it off.  
  
He still felt tired after the shower and needed to rest, so he crawled under his duvet naked, and fell fast asleep, dreaming. That is until he felt another body pressing close to his side, and he slightly opened his eyes to see Niall staring at him.  
  
“Dreaming about your Omega again?” Niall said, smiling and teasing his best friend.  
  
“How did you get inside? Fuck, I forgot to lock the bathroom door! How did you know, huh?!” Harry snapped, focusing his vision on Niall.  
  
“You were fucking smiling and I heard you saying _‘Omega, my sweet omega!’_ " Niall teased, eating the cookies he brought for Harry. "Did you happen to see the face this time?”  
  
“Still no, but it felt so real. I felt him, _smelled_ him. And it’s as good as I’ve imagined.” Harry looking crossed at Niall eating on his bed, he grabbed the cookie bag and put it on the side table.  
  
“Hey… I’m eating that! So, he’s a guy then? Wait- Were you fucking in your dream? You know, I met someone at the coffee shop earlier today before you came, and I felt like she was my Omega. I can smell her but my mark didn’t fucking hurt. Is that possible?” Niall goes on.  
  
Harry quietly listens to Niall, who was now standing to get the cookie bag and munch again.

“Fuck, it smells like horny Alpha in here!” He opens the windows, making all the rain blow in. “Get dressed and I’ll prepare dinner, okay? We will continue our little chat about our Omegas later.” Niall leaves Harry under the heated duvet with his hard length poking through it.  
  
“Fuck, my Omega! You’re making me hard again! Even in my dreams, you’re making quite an impression.” Harry remarks to himself as soon as Niall closes the door.  
  
“Come on, my Omega find me, find your Alph,” he whispered softly, standing up to close the window again. He had been dreaming of his Omega since last summer. And these dreams paired with the recent pain in his soul mark, he believes he will meet him soon.  
  
Pulling on his track pants, he then proceeded to their kitchen.  
  
Niall prepared mac and cheese and a buttered toast with fresh basil herbs from Harry’s pantry. They have a separate pantry, because they have different taste in food, but they always love to share. Niall knows Harry’s taste when it comes to food, and being an Alpha he loved to please people, especially Harry. Since Niall doesn’t have an Omega yet, or anyone else to spoil, he just took care of his best friend instead, something they both share in common.  
  
“So, the Alpha in me told me that she was my omega. But why didn’t my mark hurt even once? Does yours still hurt?”

Harry nodded pointedly, biting into his toast.  
  
“See, I’m really fucking abnormal. How is it possible that I loved her scent more than a morning sea breeze, _and_ the fucking smell of doughnuts?" Niall asked, taking a seat at the corner of the counter, and drinking his tea. "Explain that to me, Hazza!"  
  
“I don’t know, mate? Mine hurts like fuck, and sometimes the pain is so intense that I’m close to screaming and want to hold every person who passes by me and smell them just so I can  find my Omega already and not have this aching mark." Harry ate, staring at Niall.

“I just feel like I’m the only one without the soulmark pain. You know, right after you left this guy fell to the floor in utter pain, knocked his coffee all over the floor. His soulmark was bothering him too, but lucky thing his Alpha was there to comfort him.”

Harry gives a haphazard shrug. “Maybe our Mums will know more about soulmarks and can tell us what’s up with yours.”  
  
“Maybe, but you know how overprotective they get, especially, your mum. Anne will go crazy about me being too curious about it.” Niall says. “I think we should enjoy this fucking game of searching for our Omega. But fuck I want my mark to hurt  because _it is_ the function of a soulmark!" Niall pouted. "I’m jealous!”

  
“If you want it so badly, give me your arms and I’ll burn it for you on the stove!” Harry teases. “Just kidding, but that's how _bad_ it hurts. Just relax and enjoy your pain-free mark!”

  
***********  
  
It’s Three o’clock in the morning, and Harry, unlocking the back door of the bakery, brewed some coffee, checked the supplies, did his inventory, and proceeded to prepare his work station for the usual pastries. Now mixing his dough for the customer favorite blueberry tarts, he was almost done making the croissant and raisin loaf, which were still inside the oven.  
  
Soon, the owner of the bakery arrives, an old lady named Martha. Harry smiles at her and she just nods, observing Harry busy with his Blueberry tarts. She walks toward the coffee machine, and now holding a cup of coffee, she stares pointedly at Harry.  
  
“You’re early. What time did you get in?” Martha blows on the coffee.  
  
“Three" Harry says cheerily. "I’m done with the croissants and it’s just cooling. Oh- and ten more minutes before the loaf is ready to come out. Just finishing these tarts and I’m out of here, M. And don't worry, I did the inventory; Taped it to the whiteboard in your office.”  
  
“Thank you very much,  Harry, it’s already seven in the morning so you better run to your next job. You’re really responsible Alpha.” Martha winks at Harry, he smiles and removes his apron, and nods to Martha.  
  
“Gotta go, be back on Thursday, to make a new batch of cheese loaf and whatever needs to be replenished!” Martha hands him an envelope with his salary for the week.  
  
“Thank you! Take care now. You know my number! Just text me if you happen to have bulk orders!" Martha nods and waves her hand to Harry.  
  
Harry takes off to the nearest bus stop, puts on his headset, and dumps his fingers to his aching soul mark. It’s ten minutes of travel time from the bakery to Mcdonald's. Looking out the window, he was pissed to see dark clouds forming again as he forgot to bring his umbrella. On arrival, as he stepped off the bus, he felt the cold raindrops falling onto his head and face like tiny iced nails, stinging his mark even more.  
  
“Another fuckin’ nightmare!" he murmured, running as fast as he can till he reached the back door entrance of the restaurant, dripping, all soaked from the rain.  
  
“Harry, you’re ten minutes late!" his manager, Ben shouts, grabbing his attention.  
  
“Sorry! Will be out in a minute.” Harry went towards employees lounge and quickly changed to his uniform, towel drying his dumped hair and tying it neatly. He put on his cap and apron, attached his nameplate, and punched his time card to the Bundy clock.  
  
“Sorry, I’ll just extend ten minutes more. It’s raining outside and I got stuck on the bus stop.” Harry told the man, who just nodded and went inside his office.  
  
“Hey, Luke! Thanks for covering for me.”- Luke nodded a reply and smiled at Harry, patting his shoulder.  
  
“No problem, I will just serve this customer and I’ll be out of here.” he winks at Harry.  
  
Harry busied himself, bussing the counter, smiling to the customer who just walked up to him.  
  
“Good morning Sir, May I take your order?” Harry says, now starting his six hours and ten-minutes duty to the best of his ability.  
  
It was a busy morning despite the rain outside again. Most flocked the restaurant to pass the time, waiting for the rain to subside. Some entered with dripping umbrellas that made the floor wet and dirty. Harry initiates to mop it up, trying not to think about his aching soul mark, though it didn’t help one bit. It was the most unpleasant feeling ever, but Harry knew he needed to endure the pain.  
  
Later that day with one hour remaining on his shift, Harry spotted a convertible car coming up to the drive-through window where he and Perrie were waiting to take the order. Harry looked inside and saw a non-player Alpha in the front passenger side smoothing the driver’s hair as beads of sweat trickled down the uniform layer's creased forehead. He looked in total distress as his hands clutched the driver’s wheel so hard his bones were visible, and Harry figured he must have got hurt during his game. He started packing the boxes of chicken and chips while the driver gave Perrie instructions that the car following them would take the second order. He quickly paid the full bill and drove off with the first order.

Harry prepared the second order and handed it to Perrie. The second car, an SUV full of chattering players, pulled up behind and opened the window just enough to grab the bag and yell “Thanks!” then closed it again before driving off behind the first car. The restaurant quiet again, Harry smells something different left in the air, and he can’t figure what it is, but it makes him woozy.  
  
“Harry, are you okay?” Perrie asks, Harry now holding the counter for balance.

He nods. “Yeah, I just smelled something unfamiliar to me.” He rubs his temples and tries to get back to work, his arm in slashing pain again.  
  
Harry’s shift is done and it stops raining. That makes him smile pleasantly. He’ll attend his only two classes drench free and be done for the day. He changed to his usual outfit, hung his apron and uniform, then made his exit to the front door, determined to make it on time for Uni.  
  
It’s six and Harry’s class is done. He walks past the soccer players on the field, gazing at them curiously.  
  
“Do you have a problem, man?” the tallest player asks him.  
  
“No. Do you?” They stare at each other, and Harry walks past him. He was not a war freak Alpha, but he knew when he needed to defend himself. He’s an Alpha after all. But now definitely wasn’t the time to fight.  
  
Finally home, Harry dives to his room, locking his door and making sure to also apply the double-lock chains on the door leading to the bathroom; there was no way he was risking Niall barging in on him again. Stripping his clothes to lay in the middle of his bed, he stared at the ceiling and closed his eyes, remembering the scent he smelled in the restaurant. He wanted more of it.  
  
“Who owned that scent? I’m going crazy with it! Does it belong to my omega? Is he on that soccer team? Fuck! If it belongs to my Omega it’s really the end of me. I need you, and I want you, my Omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always welcome...loads of love


	2. Aching marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aching mark one of the sign that you're close in finding your soul mark mate and when you found him the pain just disappear... But you're now connected like magnets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... Glad to hear from my friends... Yay... I want to say thank you to everyone who's trying to keep up on me... I'm kinda lonely and I'm using my love to a/b/o fic to escape to that loneliness and hope you'll continue to read how this story may end...  
> Thank you ruhina for collaborating with me...  
> Thank you, my favorite friends, for always helping me and giving me inspiring words...  
> Love you always...  
> Ruhina, Elsie, Carrie, Vanessa, Bela, M and Jam for endless love and support...  
> I don't deserve you guys...but anyway... Enjoy... :)
> 
> A/N: another edited chapter by my friend and beta Joy (Joydilouis86)

 

 

> _I need to find you my alpha..._
> 
> _My real alpha..._
> 
> _My omega I know we will meet_
> 
> _soon wait for your alpha..._
> 
>  

 

Thursday.  
  
Louis wakes up with a burning ache on his soul mark. Silently tearing up, he ran toward the bathroom. He checked the side of his arm with the crescent moon mark and saw that it was turning pinkish red. He patted it gently.  
  
As an omega who’s not used to extreme pain, dealing with it long enough to focus was hard work.  
  
“I’m begging please stop this! I’m hurting already! Alpha! Alpha! Alpha!” The pain began to mellow down, and Louis fell to the cold tiled floor, tearing up.  
  
“I need to find you, my Alpha! My real Alpha!”  
  
Louis called his butler for help on the intercom phone.  
  
“Sebastian! Can you come to my room please?”  
  
Sebastian knocked three times and entered Louis’ suite.  
  
“Yes, young master! What can I do for you this morning?”  
  
“Can you prepare me some breakfast? I don’t have the energy to go down, and my mark is still aching! Need to leave early for practice!”  
  
“Of course, young master, Sebastian said, his hands militantly behind his back. “Should I announce your absence at breakfast to Madam chairman, young master?”  
  
“No! I mean...I don’t want her to worry, and I’m sure they’ll be leaving today for a trip to God knows where.”  
  
Sebastian nodded and left the room.

Still patting his soul mark, Louis called up his sister Lottie, who was now based in Paris, France.  
  
“Lots, have you experienced any aching in your marks?”  
  
“Hello to you too, brother!” Lottie said. “No. Why?”  
  
“Hmm...Nothing…” Louis had barely put the phone down when he received a text message.  
  
_Lots: What the F...you called up and didn’t even say hi or hello, then hung up on me!!!? You’re lucky I’m not there to strangle you, Idiot!_  
  
_Louis: Ohhh do I? Well, hello and bye! Happy? :) love you, sister XxX_  
  
He received another text message.  
  
“Lots, you really can’t give up!” he said to himself. Then he opens the inbox and it’s from Zayn.  
  
_Z: Good morning, my Omega! I’ll pick you up at eleven after your practice…_  
  
Louis: Okay Alpha!  
  
Louis knew that having Zayn made his parents less protective of him because they know that Zayn will do everything to keep him safe and healthy.  
  
They had become engaged when he was presented as Omega, and they never questioned nor doubted their parents’ decision. They just waited for Louis’ presentation to make it formal as they both knew long before that they belonged together.

A match made in heaven, as their parents called it. Both parties agreed that they still need to finish Uni, especially Louis as he might be next to handle Tomlinson Realty in the future. His parents taught him that being Omega is not a hindrance, but only mere sexuality that can be used for his advantage.  
  
**********  
  
He went to his practice game with all the boys, and even though he’s an Omega, they never treated him less equal. As the team defender, he was just as fast as any alpha out there, but of course, some still doubted his ability. Since he is the only omega on the team, he usually uses scent blocker for the sake of everyone around him, but after the game, he was refrained from doing it by Zayn. He always liked to scent mark Louis so the other alphas and betas around them would know he was already taken. No one ever made a move on Louis anyway because they knew Zayn radiated money and power.  
  
Zayn is not a typical alpha; he can easily be mistaken for a beta because he loves art and music but Zayn happens to be descended from an elite clan of Alphas and is heir to the prestigious Malik Corporation. Those two factors alone ultimately made him the strongest alpha in Uni, and no one dared to fight him for that title.

The prettiest omega and the strongest alpha of their time. _The match made in heaven._ But in reality, Zayn doesn’t have the aching mark that Louis’ possesses right now, and that made him jealous as fuck because he knew what it could possibly mean.  
  
Zayn arrives and watches Louis playing on the field. Missing his best friend Liam, he decides to call him on the phone.  
  
“Good morning Li! Are you busy?”  
  
“Nah! Glad to hear from you, Zaynie! Thought you forgot me already, I know your parents restrict us from communicating but I’m glad you called…”  
  
“Don’t mind them, they are just upset because they never thought that alpha and omega can become best friends. They fail to realize that you and I just don’t have a typical friendship.”  
  
“Yeah..right! So, to what do I owe this pleasure? I’m kinda busy right now.”  
  
“You can’t be too busy for me! I just want to ask if you something.” - his eyebrows drew together - “Have you ever experienced any aches on your soul mark?”  
  
“Yeah...ummm before but it stopped. Why?” Liam hesitantly replied to Zayn.  
  
“Really? Did you? Why haven’t you told me about it?”

“Happened around the time I got presented.”

Zayn frowned. “But we used to hang out way before that!” Zayn said, just as his attention was stolen looking at Louis who was bending over on the field.  
  
“Ohhh, fuck! Sorry! I’ll call you again my omega just got hurt!”  
  
Zayn hurriedly ran over to Louis, pushing away the alpha guy who accidentally bumped into the Omega boy.  
  
“Stupid! You know with my one phone call, your coach will kick you off this team!” he pointed angrily at the Alpha who responded by growling back at him.  
  
“You want to try me you fuckin’ cunt! Don’t fuckin’ growl at me!” Zayn barks in his alpha voice, eyes now in full red.  
  
“Alpha please stop! We are just playing! It’s normal for me to get hurt!” Louis pleads, now holding Zayn’s hands and face.  
  
“Look at me, Alpha...I’m okay”

Zayn, now breathing heavily, hugs Louis tightly.  
  
“I know but you’re my omega. You know I can’t let anyone just do that to you.” Zayn argues, Louis now pressing kisses to his cheeks.  
  
“I’m okay, alpha...Guys, let's go to McDonald’s! My treat!”  
  
The entire team exploded in applause and gratitude.  
  
**********  
  
Harry wakes up early feeling agitated and uneasy. It’s been a week and the aching mark still hurts so he decided to go to the bakery and make himself busy. After the twenty minutes walk from his apartment to the bakery, he unlocked the back door of the bakery and started his usual routine doing the store inventory and making brewed coffee. He’s now putting the cheese loaf inside the oven and starting the dough for the bagels.  
  
Martha arrived looking tired and restless.  
  
“Ohh, It’s nice to have an Alpha around. I smelled the freshly baked bread from outside and you know our customers, they always wanted a freshly baked loaf.” Harry smiled at Martha’s comments. _Baking_ for him is like a form of stress reliever and being paid to do this is a plus for Harry.  
  
“I’m old and I can’t do everything by myself. Maybe this is not the right time, but I want to ask you something.” - Harry stares at her.  
  
“I want you to be part owner of this bakery - I know it’s a small business but I know you could do wonders. I’m an old beta with no kids or spouse and I want to retire soon, and I just love this bakery so much- but I needed you here full time! What do you think?” Harry gasped for air. He couldn't believe what he just heard.  
  
“Martha, I love to do this for you and you know I’m nearly done with Uni and I needed money for start-up capital, but since you’re offering and we have this bakery already, I’ll just do what I can to make it grow.” Harry gushed. “I’ll give my resignation letter to McDonald’s later but it will take time to find a replacement for me. Martha, you made me so happy right now. Thank you!” he said, holding Martha’s hand.  
  
“You deserved it, You are the most hard working young Alpha I’ve met and I know your Omega will just be so lucky to have you. So, carry on then and make more wonderful bread!” Martha slogged out of the bakery to fix the chairs and put the ‘Open’ sign on the door.  
  
Harry smiled, thinking how proud his Omega would be of his achievement, and suddenly his mark aches began escalating. He held his mark tightly, pressing it gently, and whispered a soft chant.  
  
“My Omega, My Omega, My Omega! I know you’re close! We will meet soon. Wait for your alpha!”  
  
Then the pain disappeared. Relieved, he tried to work as fast as he can lest the pain might come back. And when he was done, he bid his farewell to Martha, promising again to be back the following day for his cupcakes and doughnuts baking schedule.

He smiled to himself. “What a stroke of good luck! Soon I’ll be here full time!”.  
  
***********  
  
“Good Morning Sir, Welcome to McDonald's! Can I take  your order, sir?” Harry greeted the customer with full smiles and dimples popping out.  
  
“Okay, Sir, A cheeseburger meal and a large Coke.”

“Anything to add, Sir?

“How about a piece of apple pie?”

“That’s £1. Thank you and enjoy your meal.” His shift ends twenty minutes from now, and that’s when he’ll give his resignation letter to his manager. Working part-time at McDonald’s for six months now, he usually gets the morning shift, because he’s attending a class at Uni in the afternoon.  
  
Harry looking at the clock nearby the cash register  
  
“Ten more minutes.” He said to himself.  
  
Ten minutes more and he’ll end his shift, he removed his nameplate and slid it into his pocket, starting to untie his apron and about to call Perrie to change post, then a group of guys wearing soccer uniform enters the store, they are all laughing loudly and a beautiful laughed and scent captures Harry’s attention a smell of  strawberry and sweet vanilla directly hit his nostrils.  
  
“That’s the scent that I can’t forget.” Harry talking to himself.  
  
The Omega had all his attention now, and the noises that had surrounded him were suddenly tuned out and replaced by music in his ears. Staring at the beautiful blue-eyed Omega boy still laughing loudly, Harry froze as he came rushing up to the counter to place his order. Harry threw his apron back on and greeted the customer. Perrie, now walking toward the counter, gave a tiny smirk, as she noticed how enthusiastic Harry was to take the order.  
  
At the sudden closeness, the pain in Harry’s soul mark got worse. He tried to take a deep breath, holding his arm, and it was then he noticed that the boy was also struggling to hold back his own excruciating pain, doubling over at the counter. Their eyes meet for a split second, and Harry suddenly felt an urge to touch him.

His fingers twitched. Any second now they would reach out and grip the boy. But just as he was about to do so, the Omega’s hand reached onto the counter first.  
  
Harry held his breath as the hand moved closer to his fingertips.T hen he felt a warmth immediately stopping the pain of his soul mark. The sensation sent goosebumps all over his body.    
  
Their fingers momentarily intertwine, and they both take on a look of surprise and panic, now just staring at each other.

Then, as sudden as it started, their tangled hands parted, and they both look to each other confused.  
  
Harry held his now subsided mark and shook his head, gazing at the beautiful omega in front of him.  
  
“Good morning Sir. Can I take your order?” he said, pulling himself out of his trance-like nothing had happened.

The blue-eyed Omega was still staring him down, not responding to his question.

 _Does he feel it too? Did the pain on his mark disappear too? Does the Omega inside of him yearn for his Alpha’s love and care?_ he asked himself.  
  
“Sir? Your order?” Harry spoke softly to the Omega, pretending not to care by snapping his fingers.  
  
_Come back to me, my sweet omega._  
  
“Uhmm, fuck... What happened?” the boy said, his mind now back in the room.  
  
“Your order, Sir?” Harry smirked at the Omega, who was now looking down at his shoes.  
  
“Ahh, large orange juice and a big breakfast meal., Louis ordered, head still down, avoiding the Alpha’s emerald green eyes.  
  
_The pain’s gone! What the hell? What’s that strong scent that’s drawing me in, making me want to get closer and smell his neck. It smells like a rose and sweet old pine combined, the best scent I have smelled by far. And why is he not wearing his nametag?_ Louis thought to himself.  
  
“Anything to add, Sir?”

Louis shook his head.  
  
“It’s £ 3.39, Sir.”  
  
Just as Louis gestured to get his wallet, Zayn arrived, moving forward to pay for the meal.  
  
“I got this, Love.” Zayn swooned, gazing at Louis’ face before looking sharply at Harry.  
  
“No, I don’t want you to. You know I hate it when you do that. I can pay for my own meal! Plus, it’s my treat with the guys.” Louis says to Zayn while fixing his fringe. He felt an extra shyness with the strange Alpha in front of him.  
  
“No, you don’t have a choice it’s just breakfast, Love. And an Alpha needs to take care of ofhis Omega’s needs.” Zayn handed Harry his card.  
  
Harry looking them both intently and somehow pissed, he felt a sudden pang of jealousy running through his veins. He was confused with the dynamic of these two. He knows that the Omega is not yet mated because there's no bond mark to show that he had been claimed, but this Alpha was acting as though he owned this beautiful omega. _His_ Omega.

 _Masking his scent, as if I can’t tell the difference_. Harry thought angrily. The Alpha inside of him felt he wanted to protect his sweet omega from this pretentious Alpha that was invading their moment.  
  
_Is he really my Omega? He looks familiar..._ Harry felt they had met before, but could not think where. This Omega intrigues him and gives him goosebumps.  
  
“Thank you and enjoy your meal, Sir.” Louis took his tray and sat with the other boys. Harry burst with jealousy, eyes fixed on the group.  
  
His omega was sitting with lots of Alphas and Betas, and it seems he was enjoying the moment.  

Louis stole a glance directly at was order, observing him, and was almost surprised that the Alpha was not already on his knees crawling to get closer to him; because he felt, in the instant connection of their soul marks, that this Alpha was _his_ Alpha.  
  
When an Alpha finds his Omega, they are like magnets. There’s always a certain gravity that pulls them toward each other, and the aching soul mark is one of the signs of this. When their hands got accidentally tangled at the counter, Louis knew he felt goosebumps the second he and the alpha touched fingertips.  
  
Some are lucky and manage to achieve finding their soul mark mate but nowadays, the mating happens even when you are not the soul mark mate. Just as long as the Alpha claimed the Omega, that was enough to seal the deal.  
  
You’d have to be one lucky Alpha and Omega if you happen to find, bond, and mate with your soul mark mate.  
  
Staring at the McDonald’s worker, Louis knew that at that moment he was one of the lucky omegas that had found his soul mark mate.  
  
Harry now in his casual clothes, talking to his manager, and handing him his irrevocable resignation letter which was effective immediately, the man just told him to give them time to find a replacement to his post, and they shook hands.    
  
Louis looked at Harry; skinny jeans and white printed polo shirt, exposing his soul mark on his left arm, and his butterfly tattoo on his stomach, shoulder-length curls; and kept on glancing his way. To him, the young man seemed pissed and totally devastated.  
  
Harry feels his nostrils flare, and he instinctively growls from the base of his throat. Harry’s inner alpha was now urging and fighting to approach his omega because he knows deep within they are meant to be together.  
  
They lock eyes; the omega smiling sheepishly at him, and he smiles back before hurriedly scrambling out of the restaurant, leaving behind the omega boy, now pouting and sad.

Zayn turned to Louis, confused. “Why are you acting weird, Love?” he says, now holding Louis’ hand.  
  
“Nothing. I’m just tired of practice.” Louis assures. A tang of hurt and disappointment at the missing Alpha, he removes Zayn’s hand.

Zayn plays along, pretending he doesn’t know anything.  
  
  
********  
  
It’s two in the afternoon, Harry sits on his favorite bench, crossed legged with his laptop, finishing his essay report that’s due tomorrow. It’s about gender equality between Alpha, Beta, and Omega, and he knows he won’t be able to finish it on time if he went home, since Niall was in the apartment with a random date. He didn’t want to invade his privacy, especially since he knows his best friend is so eager to find his mate.  
  
He was typing the last paragraph when he heard a familiar laugh. He looked around at his surroundings and suddenly smelled the strawberry and sweet vanilla scents lingering in the air. Then a blue BMW convertible, top-down, passed in front of him, and he saw the driver to be the same blue-eyed Omega from the restaurant.

Hearing the sound of his laughter, he suddenly felt like his soul was being diverted toward the car. He was also mesmerized with the Omega’s beauty.

Then his stomach clenched. He could not help but let out a growl when he saw in the passenger seat, the Alpha that had accompanied him earlier cackling away with the omega as they drove on. Harry grew full of rage; that laughter and smile only belonged to _him,_ and this alpha trying to mask his scent from him makes him even more enraged.

“Now I have a reason to watch the soccer game here., he said to himself, slyly.  
  
After finishing his essay, he walked to his last class and caught the scent of his Omega in the hallway. Making his way over to him, he spotted a tall Alpha guy with blond hair cornering the boy.  
  
“Hey, what’s your problem?”  
  
The blond guy growled at Harry, who no doubt growled back, as they sized each other’s strength. Anger building up, Harry used his alpha voice in a loud timber. The other students in the hallway moved back, gasping.  
  
“Get lost before I forgot that I’m at school and rip your head off! Go find your own omega!” he said intensely. the Alpha inside of him wanted to kick this guy’s ass for messing with what belongs tohim, but the blonde Alpha - not up for the fight- retreated, leaving the two alone.  
  
His Omega, all teary-eyed, threw him a glance as he wiped his cheeks.

He opened his mouth to speak but he had barely gotten a word out before the dark-haired Alpha from the restaurant came to Louis’ side, worried.  
  
The Alpha looked disgusted at Harry. “And I think you should find your own omega too!” he commented.  
  
Fuming, Harry made to size the Alpha’s strength again. This one was really looking to get his head ripped off.  
  
“Do you need help with this one?” Harry said to the Omega. He shook his head in reply as the two Alphas glared at each other. Harry immediately fell back to his normal stance, standing tall showing the inner Alpha inside of him. It hurt that the Omega neglected his help but he had to let this one go as he was clearly at ease with this guy.  
  
With one last glare at the Alpha, he proceeded to walk away but he couldn’t help but turn around again. His eyes grew large as he witnessed his Omega being touched by this alpha. Jealousy brewed in his chest but he couldn’t do anything about it so he turned around and punched the wall near him. Students in the hallway saw it and so did the Omega. Harry then observed him removing the Alpha’s hands from where they were imperatively placed on his hips, and run away. The hazel-eyed Alpha was left in angst, turning to Harry blamingly.  
  
**********  
  
Harry’s class ended and it was raining hard.  
  
“Amazing! Don’t have my jacket or umbrella with me and my hands are sore. What a great day!” He runs fast towards the waiting area, this is one of the reasons he wanted to buy a car, London weather is unpredictable and it’s always raining. He is exhausted, and his clothing and curls are all wet. Rubbing his hands together and putting it to his mouth, blowing hot air to create some heat.  
  
A familiar blue BMW stops in front of him, the top up. He stands there looking on, shivering. Then the drivers’ window comes down.  
  
“Get in!” the Omega demands. Harry didn't hesitate. He was too cold to pretend he didn’t need a ride.  
  
“Thank you, my Omega., Harry says, lips shivering from the cold. Louis blushed and looked stunned at the frankness of his Alpha.  
  
“No problem, with all the drama you’ve witnessed today, I guess we need to know each other. I’m Louis Tomlinson.” looking directly and throwing a concerned look to Harry.  
  
“I’m Harry Styles” still shivering and feeling cold.  
  
They shook hands and an initial electric static flows into their veins and his Alpha’s hand is big and cold.  Louis stopped his car and park it on the side of the road, put the hazard light on and went reaching to his varsity jacket. Harry looking frazzled by it, he handed the jacket to Harry.  
  
“Put this on! You don’t want to get sick.”

Harry draped it on, taking in the soothing scent of strawberry and vanilla. It warmed him up instantly. He leaned his head to the side window. Then for some reason, Harry’s eyes started to feel heavy. He was snoozing in Louis’ car.  
  
“Harry! Harry! Wake up!” Harry didn’t open his eyes to reply to him, so he put his hands on his forehead and neck. He was burning up with fever. Panicking, Louis didn’t know where Harry lived so he decided to take him home with him.  
  
Louis entered the security passcode to his parent’s mansion, knowing both of his parents were out of the country, vacationing somewhere in the Caribbean.  
  
The gate opens automatically, revealing a vast garden with fountains, and a gazebo in the center of the garden, where yearly parties were hosted by the Tomlinson’s.  
  
Louis’ family is a classic example of old rich British families. When one thinks of Britain family traditions, you’ll imagine people drinking tea, wearing bowler hats and gorging on fish and chips. Always involving themselves in sports and music, attending or holding parties that cater to lavishing food. They are tightly knit into their family traditions.  
  
From the gate, it’s ten minutes drive to reach the first wing of their mansion, which consists of twelve bedrooms, sitting area, dining area, receiving area, library, and cellar.

He called his butler Sebastian to meet them in the garage to help him with his guest.  
  
Sebastian is a Beta himself and has a mate. They enjoy a blissful life although they are not soulmark mates.

He carried Harry to Louis’ room, Louis instructed him to get clothes and a basin so he can sponge bath his Alpha and get medicine for his fever. Sebastian did as he was told, even preparing dinner for them and delivering it to his room.  
  
Louis sat with the alpha, taking in his features. He whispered to him.  
  
“My Alpha, I’ll remove your clothes and sponge bath you, Okay?”

A weak Harry only gave a tiny growl but still unconscious. Louis will take care of his Alpha and he’ll submit to him without a question.  
  
Louis took the varsity jacket off of Harry and removed his shirt. He suddenly found it hard to breathe, feeling wetness under his hole. He realized he was producing slick. It never happened to him before, and he figured this might be his body reacting to his alpha.  
  
He sought out the crook of Harry’s neck, inhaling his scent. He smelled the Alpha, wanting to taste and nibble on Harry’s skin. He moved toward his left nipple, giving the pink flesh a lick. Catching himself, he shook his head and removed the crazy thoughts from his mind.  
  
His Alpha needed to be taken care of. He got the basin and started to sponge bath Harry, and put a new shirt on him. He was about to remove his pants when Harry suddenly opens his eyes.  
  
“Where am I?” He moved his eyes around looking confused to his new surroundings, “Have you kidnapped me, my sweet Omega?” Harry slowly dragging each word out in his mouth.  
  
“Of course not! You passed out in my car, and you were feverish as fuck! I didn’t know where you live so I had to bring you home!”  
  
Harry was now holding his head and massaging his temple. The strawberry and vanilla mixed with his pheromones surrounding the room made his length get harder. He was hiding it inside the blanket. He’s inner alpha is wanting to ravish this beautiful Omega. He was dozing out until he heard Louis’ voice again.  
  
“Now that you are awake, can you change your pants and remove your socks so I could ask Sebastian can wash it.” he picked up a new pair. “Change into these. They might still be little for you because you’re a giant but at least they’re not wet.”  
  
Harry’s eyes narrowed, this omega is mocking him, he must know that he was his Alpha and he must respect him.  
  
Harry is about to stand up but he's still dizzy, and his body is still hot _and_ high with Louis scent.  
  
“You’re lucky that I’m still not feeling well, and with that scent lingering on you make…”  
  
“What? What scent?” Louis can’t define what Harry’s pointing out.  
  
“Nothing, I think I just need a rest, Can I sleep some more my omega?”  
  
“Of course sleep some more...you need that rest my alpha.”  
  
Louis felt sudden loneliness for what he was doing, what was happening. He was guilty because finally, he felt happy finding his alpha but...  
  
"Zayn doesn't deserve this...he needs to know., Louis says to himself, all teary and hurting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please I wanna hear from you...what is your thoughts... Love reading comments even negative hahaha because I know you'll just want me to improved... and I'm not perfect...Loads of love  
> Keep larrying!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope in this fic shows how I love a/b/o fic, feeling proud with this chapter!
> 
> This chapter is quite long, Two minds are better than one... I'm very thankful with Joy to join me and be my beta! THANK YOU! For your patience and Nonstop messaging and commenting, editing with this baby fic of mine... our different timezone really do sucks but we've made it... 
> 
> I would like also to thank my family on twitter the carroters squad and Ruhina, Elsie, Carrie, Bela , M, Vanessa and Jam
> 
> Here's Joy ao3 account name Joydilouis86 please read her works too :) she is really a brilliant writer! 
> 
> Keep on Larrying

 

 

 

 

> _Destiny brought you to me. We’ve met and now I will fight for your love..._
> 
>  

_Harry is running fast, his legs starting to tremble, as he gasped for air. Sweat running down his face, he’s now burning up._

_Thirsty, broken, tears falling freely._ _  
_ _Raindrops starting to fall, rain pouring hard. He runs and runs, chasing and hurting._ _  
_ _He stumbles and falls, head wounded, dripping blood now mixing with rain and tears._ _  
_ _He was shouting and screaming on top of his lungs._ _  
_ _“Louisssssssss!!!! My sweet omega!!! Don’t leave me!”_ _  
_ _The car continues to drive away from Harry, making him fall on his feet as tears kept falling on his cheeks, his omega is all gone, leaving him alone with nothing._ _  
_ _The rain suddenly stops. He looks up, Louis now standing in front of him, gripping his umbrella._ _  
_ _“Am I dreaming? Are you for real? Did you really come back for me? Are you really my omega?”_   
“Yes, Harry I’m real. I’m here, my Alpha!”

_Harry now holding Louis tightly closing the gap between each other, their lips meet. And as Louis breaks away from kissing Harry’s bottom lip, Harry’s lips find his neck as a replacement and takes in the healing scent..._

_“My omega..my sweet omega.”_

It’s nearly morning and Harry’s fever is down. Tossing around in his sleep, he kept repeating in a wistful chant his admiration for the soft skin and scent of his omega.

“My Omega… My sweet omega! Love your scent...”

Louis sat at the edge of the bed, smiling at him.

“Dream away, my alpha.”

Eventually waking up, Harry slightly opened his eyes and felt someone staring at him. He quickly sat up and gave a quick calculation of his surroundings, remembrance of the day before coming back to him.

Louis looked on concerned as the Alpha glued his sleepy eyes on him, and he cleared his throat, pretending he wasn’t just eavesdropping on him while he slept.

“Uhm. Good! You're awake and your fever went down. I’ll be leaving you now; I do have an early practice.” Louis grabbed his shoulder bag and fixed his hair in the mirror.

Harry rubbed his eyes.

“I already gave orders to Sebastian. You’ll be taken care of by him. And one of my chauffeurs will take you home.” Louis said, now placing his hands on Harry’s forehead, making he was really clear of the high fever.

Harry looked at Louis, full of admiration as his eyes observed a very powerful omega in front of him even while he was showing his soft side (the loving omega as he is).

Harry placed his hand over Louis’. “Thank you for taking good care of me, my omega- I mean Louis,” he whispers sheepishly, squeezing it gently. Then Louis slowly removed his hands, and Harry could not wave off his sudden disappointment.

Louis slightly bit his lips, though in the back of his mind he wanted to cuddle and stay in the bed with his alpha all day, _all night,_ he knew he couldn’t do this...not now.

“Uhm...No problem Harry… Hope to see you again well and rested. Bye for now, Alpha- I mean Harry!”

Face red, Louis left the room, quietly closing the door. He patted his soulmark; It was already beginning to hurt again at the sudden distance between them.

Harry was sitting on the bed, inhaling the remains of the omega’s scent, when Sebastian entered the room with a food trolly.

“Good morning Sir. I’m Sebastian, young master Louis’ personal butler. I had the chef prepare you a healthy breakfast, and hope it will be to your liking.” Sebastian said as he lifted the lid off the platter. He bends down and took out a stack of neatly pressed clothing and offered them to Harry. “These are your clothes washed and ironed. Just inform me when you’re ready to leave.”

Sebastian was already halfway out the door when Harry called out. “Wait, does Louis really leave this early? Do his parents allow him to have an alpha visitor?”

“Young master’s schedule depends on him, I assure. And yes, he’s allowed to have visitors in the west wing- his section of the mansion,” Sebastian gestured around the room. “Although, Master Tomlinson and Madam are currently out of the country. I hope that answers your query.”

Harry nodded and Sebastian left the room.

Dragging himself out of the omega’s bed, Harry’s curious eyes explored the omega’s room. With its tall king-sized-bed posts and its _mile-long_ closet, it alone stood larger than his entire apartment. Taking it all in with mouth agape, he backtracked to the door.

“What the fuck!” he exhaled heavily, peeking out at the endless, echoing hallway. “And this is only the _west wing_? My omega must be so lonely here all by himself!”

Shutting back the door, he scrambled into the fresh clothing, making sure to neatly fold - or try to- his used ones. Grabbing a muffin from the platter, he moseyed to the giant desk full of  textbooks and stationery, deciding to write a note for the kind omega;

_Lou,_

_Thank you again for letting me stay. I love the taste of your pieces of bread and muffins, but I know someone who could do better pieces of bread. I’ll let you taste it soon. Hope you’ll give me your number so I could text you, but anyway, Here’s mine. Hope you’ll keep in touch. X H._

Finally leaving the room, he calls for the butler to direct him to the exit. Sebastian leads the way, and Harry followed him down the long hallways, passing door after door, eventually stopping at an elevator. Sebastian pressed the elevator button, and soon they were inside the garage area. Harry couldn’t believe how many cars there were parked in there.

He spotted the chauffeur’s arm waving from inside one of the expensive vehicles, and Harry climbed in.

As they drove off, his eyes roamed back to the beauty of the vast garden that embraced the majestic Mansion _. This is paradise... What do I have better to offer my omega?_ Harry sighed. He felt intimidated by Louis’ wealth. He knew he didn’t belong here.

**********

Harry caught Niall just as he was getting inside their apartment. The blonde Alpha shot him a confused look as the chauffeur drove off.

“Wow, that’s fancy! Where did you sleep last night?” Niall asked as they ambled in, now pouting at the counter, opening his cereal box. ”Not even a text! What kind of roommate are you!?”

“You won’t believe this...I met my soul mark mate, Ni. He’s from our Uni, his name is Louis Tomlinson and I slept at their mansion.”

“Wai-wait a minute, your soul mark mate is Louis Tomlinson?” -The box jumped out of Niall’s hands, flakes of cereal flying everywhere,- “ _The_ Louis Tomlinson? The only son of one of the richest businessmen in the UK, or maybe in the world?”

Harry raised his eyebrows. “I figure it was something like that.”

Niall folded his arms. “Dude- The same Louis Tomlinson who is engaged to be married with Zayn Malik, the billionaire’s son!?”

“Engaged to be what!?” Harry shouted, now confused.

“Where do you live man? In a cave or somewhat?” Google it and you’ll know!” Niall said, picking up the cereal box. “Wait- How do you know _he's_ your soul mark mate?”

“Because when I met him my mark ached like hell, then we accidentally touched and it was gone! That’s what the legends say right?” Harry explained. Then his eyes grew dark. “But how come he’s getting married if I’m his alpha?”

“Man, welcome to the twentieth century! Mating and soul-bonding are all like the business! And you know what they say; the stronger the pack, the stronger the clan.”

Harry is now devastated, his anger bringing out his Alpha eyes.

“Mate, I’m not your enemy! Chill, you need to get to work- Go on and change now.”

Harry released a low growl.“Fuck off! Don’t you command me! I’m alpha!”

“So am I!” Niall barked, both boys sizing each other up. They were interrupted when Hailee opened Niall's room door.

“Alpha, Am I interrupting something?”

They both look at each other and shaking hands and patting each other’s shoulder.

“Forgive me for growling at you and using my alpha voice. I should know better.”

Niall walked over to Hailee. “Nothing Omega! Just get inside my room and lock the bathroom door your smells are spreading through the apartment,” he said, flashing warning eyes at Harry.

“Hey, I’m an alpha but I don’t care for common omega smells not coming from _my_ omega.”

“Ohh, _your_ omega. Okayy!” Niall put his both hands in the air and went inside his room.

“I’m definitely screwed, fuck my life!” Harry now went to his room and grab his bag and head out.

************

Harry now seated on the bus, got out his phone and googled Louis Tomlinson. He just shook his head and couldn’t believe the things he read about him.

“Niall’s right.” Inhaling and exhaling deeply. Then he typed Zayn Malik’s name, he was left astonished with how wealthy this Alpha was.

“Fuck, how can I compete with him for my omega? He is already engaged to him. Finding out all of this doesn’t help me one bit!” Harry says to himself, now patting his soul mark. It was literally the only thing he had for the omega that no one else did. Not even this Zayn.

“Destiny brought you to me. We’ve met and now I will fight for your love...my omega.” Harry talking to himself feeling determined.

He arrived at McDonald’s for work and entered through the backdoor. He quickly changed into his uniform and pasted a smile on his face even though his heart was breaking knowing that his omega was out there with another alpha. An alpha that has everything to offer him.

His co-worker, Luke came up behind him. “Someone came in earlier looking for you- Quite pretty; Blue eyes, dark hair... and he gave me this note,” Luke said, handing him a small paper.

Harry grabbed it, scanning his eyes over the words.

_Hey you,_

_Sebastian told me you left a little note but maybe you forgot to write your number? Anyway, Let’s meet up later. At your apartment building around six? Hope you’re now fully recovered and rested. L_

Feeling a wave of happiness rising in him, Harry couldn’t help but take a whiff of the paper. The hint of the strawberry/vanilla mix blessed his nose once again.

“Man, not cool. Totally creepy.” Luke commented.

“Fuck off and get to work, but thank you anyway.” Harry blabbered, patting Luke’s shoulder.

Despite the butterflies in his stomach, Harry works his best for the rest of his shift, pretending not to be overwhelmed by the letter... _or the smell of it_. How would he even know where I live? He pondered while taking orders. He continuously bussed tables, serving customers with a full smile, dimples popping out.

He looked at the clock. _“Soon, I’ll see him again.”_

**********

Zayn and Louis sat over lunch in the cafeteria. Louis was quieter than usual- distant even- and Zayn feels it.

“Do you have a problem, Love?” Zayn asked Louis.

“Uhm, can we go somewhere more private?” Louis says softly. Zayn reached for Louis’ hand to pull him close but Louis consciously shifted away from the alpha, that making him possessively grab his waist and hold him close. Feeling a strange sense of guilt for being with someone who was not his soul mark mate, Louis could do nothing about it. He was engaged to Zayn, which made him his Alpha. How could Louis even think about another Alpha? Even if it is his real Alpha. He couldn’t just abandon Zayn after all this time...Yet the thoughts were still there. The feelings were there...for this new Alpha.

They strolled to their secret hiding place, a small garden on top of their school building that only a few students had access to.

They usually went there to read and snog away from the chatter and bustle of the other students.

Zayn couldn’t help himself when they entered the vicinity; he slammed Louis to the wall, kissing him eagerly.

“I missed you! You went home early yesterday- I told you to wait for me.” Zayn muttered, lustfully inhaling Louis’ neck.

The guilt seeped into Louis’ veins, poisoning his entire body, but he couldn’t detach himself from Zayn, he was strong and very eager on scenting him, grinding his hard length into Louis cock. As he let the boy touch him, all he envisioned in his head was the other Alpha, _his_ Alpha, and he no longer knew if he was betraying Zayn, or Harry, _or himself._

Zayn kissed away at his neck, trying to get even closer. But it seemed Louis was really trying to pull away, and Zayn could feel the obvious tension.

“Why are you being shy right now?” Zayn purred, caressing Louis’ cheeks. “This isn’t the first time we’ve done this. I’m your Alpha, remember? And we’ll be mated soon.”

 _“Are you, though?”_ Louis intoned, breathing out.

Zayn heard it, and his face grew pale. The scariest moment in his life had come. Louis was having doubts? Why was this happening? _This can’t be happening!_

“Are you questioning me as your alpha!?” Zayn backed away in a fury. “Have you met someone!? Honestly, I don’t need to know- Don’t want to know! I’m your Alpha and you belong to me!”

Animalistic eyes baring down on him, Louis darted away from the spot, turning his back on the enraged alpha. He was not expecting Zayn to lash out at him like this. Sure they got into fights before, but he never got so mad as to unleash his Alpha side on Louis. Yes, Louis knew this was different. This could change everything between them- it already has- but he was beginning to feel trapped, and it scared him more than anything to tell Zayn that. To tell the boy who he had promised his life to that he had found his true alpha. The alpha his soul mark had ached for all this time. The alpha he stayed awake staring at all night while he slept in his bed the night before, sniffing his curly hair and examining his masculine features, listening to his raspy breathing while he dreamt of him, and _only_ him.

He knew Zayn was a great guy and loved him a lot but the magnet just wasn’t pulling him in his direction. After all the years of love and friendship, Zayn deserved the truth. He was growing suspicious and didn’t like being lied to so Louis knew he needed to tell him as soon as possible.

“Please listen Z, I need to tell you this!” he started, facing Zayn again.

The dark-haired alpha turned up his nose defiantly. “No! I don’t want to hear anything!” he snapped. “ _You know_ how bad my father wanted us to be married right away, and that I told him we were finishing Uni first! But I’m starting to see he was right to push for an early wedding before you changed your mind!! I was stupid not to listen!”- Louis started shaking his head frantically, opening his mouth to answer, but Zayn wasn’t about to hear it. He cut across Louis’ unspoken words like a sharp knife- “ _I AM YOUR ALPHA!_ Don’t forget that!”

Zayn let out a piercing growl before turning and stomping off, leaving the trembling omega in tears.

*********

Harry couldn’t concentrate on his class, always looking at his watch. He was nervous and excited to see Louis.

_It’s five o’ clock, I can do this! One hour to go until I can smell Louis again._

_Few more seconds_ , Harry looks at his watch, tapping his feet non-stop. Then, right on time, the school bell rang, and Harry hurried out the door, bumping into other students running toward the school gate.

After he got off the bus, he took the fastest route to his apartment, where he sprayed on some cologne and smelled his breath while fixing his hair.

Harry was wreathed in anxiety, rereading the note and unconsciously sniffing it again and again. Inside was beginning to feel too hot, so choose to leave the room and sit at the top of the outside staircase as it had a clear view of the street.

When he glanced his watch and realized the time was now six o’clock with no Louis in sight, Harry was a little irritated with his omega for being this late. _Are rich people always like this?_

A half an hour later, pacing on the step now; _How can he do this to me? There has to be a good reason!_

 _Maybe he really doesn’t know where I live…_ Harry says to himself at precisely seven o’clock, He was still perched at the top of the stairs, bathed in disappointment. Peeling himself off the hard concrete, he figured he’d call it a night. Opening the door to the apartment he heard a vehicle pull up and the engine cut off. Eyes zooming down on what was undoubtedly the same car that had picked him up in the rain the day prior, Harry was down the stairs faster than he could exhale.

A forlorn Louis emerged from the car and gave a tiny “Hi.” He wanted to give him more than that but after what happened with Zayn...with all that was left unfinished and all messed up, he couldn’t even look Harry in the eye now. He wasn’t even planning on coming again. But he just couldn’t bring him to _not_ come.

He held on to his keys with shaking hands. “I just came here to say I’m sorry and we can’t see each other again, It’s not right for me to do this.” Louis was laced with guilt for hurting Zayn, and now Harry.

Louis never thought that being an omega would be this complicated. He knew he loved Zayn but Harry is a completely different story; he never felt this strong for anyone.

Despite what he felt for Harry, he wanted to do the right thing, but what was that exactly? Staying with the alpha you intended to marry, or being with the alpha the legends say is destined for you. Louis was so conflicted he couldn’t think. Shaking himself to live, he turned and opened the car door again.

“Wait please, I don’t understand! Talk to me!” Harry rushed and shut the door, now pinning Louis to it with both hands on the side of his shoulders. Every inch of his body throbbed the mad urge to press into the omega now; he smelled so good up close, but this was not the time for that. He needed to resist and focus on what had him so upset.

“Please let me go! This is so hard for me, but I know this is the right thing to do! I belong to someone!” Louis stressed, breath uneven, eyes now burning red with tears threatening to escape the brim. He didn’t know how long he could hold them back.

“How can you just say that and walk away? This hurts so much!” Harry exclaims, backing up a few inches to place his frustrated hands on his head. “Way more than my soul mark did before! Please take it back!”

Harry started pacing the pavement, and Louis stood there looking at his shoes, not knowing what to say... He only felt. The same damn thing Harry was feeling.

“I know about Zayn,” Harry stopped, looking at him. “That you’re engaged to him… But I know you know what we are to each other! I don’t need to say it out loud, but if you want me to say it for you to not do this to us, I will.” Harry’s voice breaks, eyes boring into Louis, wanting to hold him tight, but he knows he can’t. He doesn’t want to cause more distress to his omega.

“I know who you are Harry, but Zayn is also my friend and I don’t want to hurt him and we are getting married soon and it’s a complicated situation.” Harry suddenly realized the pain in Louis’s eyes; the boy was lonely and in pain, and Harry witnessed the tears now freely falling down his face in the streetlight.

Sobs started escaping Louis’ throat, and Harry didn’t think twice before reaching out and holding him. But only _briefly_ because then Louis was pushing him off and darting into the car, fingers visibly fumbling to drive the keys in the ignition.

In no time, he was pulling out onto the road, and Harry was left all alone on the dark pavement.

**********

Every day for the past week since Harry’s last encounter with Louis, he had been focussing on his two jobs and trying to concentrate on his Uni projects.

It was now Friday night, and after a long day, he was still restless. He slammed the kettle on the stove thinking maybe some tea would help him sleep. Even with all his work and studies he still couldn’t get the omega’s words out of his head.

 _“Hey! You’ll have to buy a new one if you keep that up!”_ he heard Niall yell from the bathroom. The blonde alpha had come home after him and was now taking a shower. Apparently, he heard the noise even over the running water.

Harry sighed and massaged his neck. He found it hard to contain his anger over the fact that Louis had given up on him so easily. He didn’t even try to talk to Harry. Maybe they could have figured something out together, but instead, he just _drove_ away in his stupid car.

As he sat at the counter, chin propped up on one hand and mixing his tea with the other, self-pity began to emerge and Harry was now doubting their soulmark. _Is it really money and fame that makes the world go round?_

He lifted the cup to his face and Niall came bouncing out of his room all dressed up in a white, long-sleeved shirt under a shiny Westcoat, polished pointed tips, and glasses, smelling like a confident alpha. He threw a worried eye on Harry, observing his depressed demeanor.

“You need to get out here man,” he quipped, adjusting the glasses. “Change scenery, perhaps? Come with me to a party.”

Harry frowns. “What party?”

“There's a party over at Nick’s house tonight and he invited us.”

“Nick!? Hell no!”  Nick is Niall’s boss, and omega, he’s also rich and has been attracted to Harry since they were sophomores at Uni, but Harry was not interested.

“I’m tired. Next time.” he dismissed, escaping to his room and closing his door. He was intent on going to bed, but as soon as he pulled the covers Niall burst in through the adjacent bathroom door entrance.

“No, stop doing that to yourself! You deserve someone better!” Niall was now tossing out clothes from Harry’s closet. “What kind of an ass throws away his soul mark mate!? Do you know how many omegas and alphas and even betas would kill to find theirs right now!? it’s Louis loss, not yours!”

“Now change into these before I start another alpha fight and kick your ass!”

Harry was now being dragged out of bed by both his hands. “You wish!”

Harry peeled off his vest and examined the selected clothing; an elegant black-and-white floral shirt, with plain black skinny jeans. He laughed to himself- Niall knew exactly what Harry liked to wear. The blonde alpha stood there like, arms folded, tapping his heels as Harry shoved his arms inside the shirt.

Harry paused halfway in and raised an eyebrow. “What? You already picked out my outfit, you wanna undress me too!?”

“Do you want me to undress you?” Niall teased. “‘cause I’ll gladly do it for you!- Just ask!”

Harry picked up a shoe and threw it at him, and he rocketed out of the room, cackling.

***********

The party is already in full swing- loud music playing from the DJ booth in the center of the spacious living room; billiards table; darts area; and a beer pong outside the den.

Niall handed Harry a bottle of Corona beer, and he took a swig, scanning the scene. Most of the people there are from rich and famous. Models and artist are his usual guest. he was popular among the socialites held highly ‘lit’ parties each year. this looks so much better.

Niall slapped his back and scurried off to his block mates over at the beer pong table, leaving Harry alone as Nick came swarming over from his not yet finished game of billiards a few meters away.

“Hey! Glad you came.” the mint-toothed boy greeted as he came in for an unauthorized hug. His over-glossy hair left the wet gel on Harry’s ear, and he smelled like walnuts and castor oil. Harry definitely wasn’t feeling this party.

“Are you okay Harry? You seem so quiet.” Nick commented. Turning his head, Harry just gave a weak smile and drank the rest of his beer in one go.

Niall must have seen him in distress because in a flash he was back at his side to the rescue.

“Harry, you okay? Wanna play?”

Harry gave a pointed headshake, looking down at the floor. “I need a refill,” he stated, flicking the tip of the empty bottle, then turning to Niall. “Do you want one?”

“Beer, darling- and be back, I’m winning here! Seems you’re my lucky charm!” Nick flirted shamelessly. Niall delivered an eye-roll and continued to drink his beer, smirking.

After waiting in line for the beers, Harry made his way back to the table and sat down. As he was about to pass Nick his beer, his nostrils widened. He cocked his head up and sniffed. _That smell…_ He stood up as the smell got closer and soon he was face to face with the omega who left him and the alpha he chose instead. Louis and Zayn were holding hands, Louis’ coat in his other hand as he glanced at Harry for a second. Harry could see the shame as deep as the blue in his eyes as he avoided his stare. He could feel Louis’ every emotion, but even though he wanted to comfort him, he couldn’t because his omega had already refused him.

A low growl under-toned, jolting Harry out of his trance and his eyes flash to Zayn who is glaring at him hotly. Not wanting to cause a scene in Nick’s party, Harry opts to look away, sitting back down between Nick and Niall.

The dark-haired Alpha released his omega from his grip and sat down on the other side of Nick, joining the nine ball game.

Louis started talking to some soccer players, clearly bothered by the sight of Harry handing Nick a beer.

Nick grinned widely. “Thank you, darling, you’re really one hell of an alpha- Ohh! Do you know Zayn and Louis? They are my friends from way back.- Guys, this my hardworking employee, Niall, and his lovely friend, Harry!”

With a sly smile, Zayn nod to Niall and extends his hand to Harry. “Nice to finally meet you. Louis here is my fiance and I hope you don’t mind if I don’t allow you to shake his hand. I don’t like anyone touching him.” His voice is low and warning. Harry gave a decisive nod, summing up the alpha from under drooping lids. He knew he was shading him in the midst of a fake attempt to simmer their animosity.

Louis’ eyebrows crease as he looks from Zayn to Harry, to his lap.

Harry now staring at him intently, wanted to grab his hand and run out of there, away from what was keeping them apart, or to make a scene strangle the alpha and ripped his head off, for being over possessive to his omega, Harry exhale to ease the tension.

“No problem,” Harry answers in a jolly manner.  “I’ll also be like that with _my_ OMEGA _._ ” He gave the two a Mona-Lisa smile, emphasizing the last two words.

Nick jumped into the conversation, obviously feeling the tension. “Why don’t we chill at the DJ booth, Harry? I’ll ask the DJ to play us some new tunes!” Nick grabs Harry’s hand and blows kisses to Zayn, Louis, and Niall.

Louis’ eyes darken on seeing the contact. He breathed heavy trying to keep the raging war inside him at bay.

“Can we go now? I’m tired!” he complains to his fiance.

“I’ll just finish this game then we are out of here,” Zayn replies distractedly, aiming his cue stick on the ninth ball, and proceeds to make a perfect hit directly in the side pocket. He proudly put his cue stick on the table.

Louis feeds him a pasted-on smile and tugs at his sleeves impatiently.

“Come on, lighten up, My Omega. I won! We’ll leave in a bit- I just need to talk to Calum about the yearly art exhibit!” Zayn laughs, holding on to Louis’ side possessively.

Louis spots Harry’s eyes on him and immediately feels the pain of his Alpha’s heart transferred to his own for being that close to Zayn. He realizes that not only were their souls bonded but their emotions were as well.

“Uh- I need to use the bathroom,” Harry told Nick as soon as they reached the booth, trying to shake him off. He was currently feeling the burns of Louis’ jealous eyes as they had raged in his direction when he took off with Nick, and it made him feel so much angrier, especially since Louis was all snuggled up to Zayn himself.

Harry dodged through the crowd, trying to avoid the ‘happy couple’ for a while but no matter what corner or room he took to in Nick’s large mansion, he could not shake his omega’s entrapping smell, so he finally gave up, leaving the party early.

He didn’t even bother to say goodbye to Niall, he just figured he’d text him when he got home.

**********

The night still young, Harry sits in the living room in only a pair of track pants playing FIFA to forget Louis even for a little while, concentrating on the game as if it were a real tournament.

Thirsty again, he hobbles to the kitchen to get a beer out of the fridge and hears a knock on the front door.

 _“Niall must have forgotten his keys again,”_ he mutters, ambling to the door.

Grinning, Harry opens the door casually. “Ni? You forget you're-” he started, then his smile fades away.

There Louis stood in the doorway with his jacket on and car keys in hand.

The Omega’ eyes roamed down past his neckline, swallowing hard. Harry remembered he didn’t have on a shirt. Heck! He wasn’t exactly expecting company, especially Louis.

Harry stood bare-chested, fixing his messed up curls while trying to cover the growing lump in his pants caused by the presence of the omega.

“I’m sorry Harry, I know it’s late.” Louis exhaled heavily, looking at Harry’s half-naked, toned body.

“I’m glad you came. I think we need to talk.” Harry nodded, stepping aside and holding out his arm to the apartment. Louis entered and Harry closed the door then rushed to his room to get a shirt to make him look half decent in the presence of his omega.

Louis is still standing close to the door. His eyes roam around the apartment. It was generally neat despite beers on the coffee table. Glancing the TV screen in a pause mode, he knew his alpha had been relaxing, and wondered if he was disturbing him.

Harry dashed into a t-shirt and hurried back into the living room, wondering to himself how Louis knew where he lived. He was curious the first time but didn’t get a chance to question him since he had driven away in a speed that night.

“How did you-” Harry starts, but Louis cuts in before he finishes the sentence.

“How did I know where you live? To be honest, I asked Henry, my chauffeur, for your address after he dropped you off that morning. And then I smelled you out.” Louis murmured, tapping his keys idly on his palm. “You know, I can scent you from a mile- your scent is one of a kind.” He fixes his fringe, looking away shyly.

“Same as yours- Oh, sorry, have a seat!” Harry gestured his hand for Louis to sit on the couch. He turned off the TV.

“No!” Louis said, a look of desperation on his face.”You need to come with me- please...”

Harry didn’t have time to think before his limbs were moving to grab his jacket and put on his boots. Louis was having this effect on him. Wherever the omega wanted to take him it was impossible to not follow.

They both head out and Louis started the car.

“Where are we going? If you don’t mind.” Harry asked. Harry knew something was on his mind. He sensed the distress and knew he needed him but he didn’t know how to help when he was always pulling himself away.

“To my special place.” Louis kept his eyes on the road.

They had been driving for two hours when Louis finally pulls up in front of a large gate., Harry wondered why they had to come so far out to talk. The entire ride had been painfully quiet but at the same time spoke volumes as Harry grew intoxicated with their combined scents, making him restless and plagued with desire. He had been looking over to Louis every five seconds and noticed with each look that Louis too was getting drunk with the mix.

Louis outstretched his hand through the window and entered a passcode to the small villa and driving on. Soon, a small white cabin with a matching white porch swing came into view. Different plants and flowers- roses in particular- surrounded it.

Louis stops the engine in front of it and looks at Harry. “You’re the first person I brought here,” he says shyly. “This is my personal home- My special place.” He then gets out of the car, and Harry immediately follows.

Louis turned on the lights and sat on the swing, Harry took a seat beside him.

“This house is beautiful, I think I’ve seen this before?” Harry wondering and trying to remember where he saw this white cabin, then he remembered. “Oh yeah! In my dreams.” Harry burst into laughter as if he’s winning a lottery.

Louis snorts then go serious. “In my dreams, this is where we always sit around watching the sun go down, and we are just happy spending time with each other. But your face was not yet clear through till the day my soulmark ached **.** ”

Harry took a look around the patio and remembering his one dream, “I had this dream about you here. I was sitting right here on this very spot waiting for you- thought you’d never come home- and all of a sudden I saw you in your car, and you’re leaving me. And as I run after you, the rain starts to fall. I’m crying my heart out, then suddenly you’re in front of me holding an umbrella. You came back for me! It was so vivid I thought it was real. It’s weird; I’m dreaming inside my own dream!”

Louis giggled, raising an eyebrow. He nodded his head sideways toward Harry. “I have been dreaming about this moment right here too! Us sitting here... Do you know why there are so many roses here?” -Harry slowly shook his head and Louis continued- “Because it reminds me of you! Your scent is a sweet smell of roses and old pine- If you weren’t aware of how you smelled.”

Louis and Harry now look at each other, both caught in a daydream. Then Louis broke it by looking away.

No one wanted to start the conversation so Harry decided to ask first. “Why did you bring us all the way out here?” Harry awkwardly asking Louis.

Louis now breathing heavily. Releasing a deep sigh. Still conflicted with his emotion, he was beating himself up for a week. He can’t hold his feelings much longer, he decided to say it to Harry.

“To be honest I don’t want to do this. But I couldn’t help myself not telling you that I’m...Jealous.” Louis looks down and holds his hands together, strongly gripping it together.

Harry is fully aware that his omega is distress but he couldn’t do anything to calm him. Then another deep sigh coming from Louis as he continues what he wants to say. Harry just listen.

“Seeing you with Nick earlier, or even imagining you with other omega makes my heart break in two. I don’t know- but - I know it hurts like hell. He was holding the hands that are supposed to be mine. And the hardest part is, I couldn’t do anything about it.” Louis now looking down and teary eyed.

Harry’s heart melt hearing that Louis was jealous and hurt, it only meant Louis had strong mating feelings for him too, and that sparks flickers of hope into Harry’s eyes.

“You don’t have to be jealous, you know you got my heart, my mind, and my spirit even if you don’t want it. I’m your alpha and nothing can change that.” Harry reached for Louis’ hand and tangled their fingers together. He lifts it to his lips, staring at him as he pressed a kiss on the omega’s knuckles.

“Since my soulmark started hurting I became distant with Zayn because I knew you were coming for me.” Louis suddenly erupts in tears. “I know this is a selfish move on my part. But ever since I was born I have been made to portray this character that I’m not. I’m bound to marry Zayn because my family thinks that we are right for each other but I always felt like something was missing.”

Harry shook his head pitifully. It was sad his Omega yearned for something more all this time just like Harry.

“My life is simple, living life day by day. It was not until I dreamt about you that my soul mark started burning like hell! Then one dream led to another,” Harry told him, pulling him close. “Night after night I’m dreaming about you non-stop as if I were watching a series. The funny thing is I could even smell you, _feel_ you! I knew then that I loved you.”

Louis stifled his sobs in Harry’s shirt. Harry was sad he was crying but happy he was letting him comfort him now.

“From now on, I will never let another omega touch me again. That I promise you.”

Louis unwillingly pulled away just enough to wipe his eyes. Even if they were soul mark mates he wasn’t expecting Harry to make such a pivotal vow to him.

“I can’t ask you that. You know that I’m still with Zayn and it’s not fair for you to do that for me.” Louis rejects.

He really wants everything that his alpha’s promising and to belong only to him even for a while. What is wrong for wanting more before he’ll be back to his old life again without his real alpha.

Louis rests his head on Harry’s shoulder and stays there for a while. Harry gently hold Louis’ chin, their eyes met and Harry made a drastic move and kisses Louis’ lips slowly and gently as if Louis is made out of glass.

Louis was dumbfounded. His alpha is kissing him and it’s the most wonderful thing he ever tasted. He had been fighting the urge for his alpha long enough and he can’t hold it back anymore. It’s hard to admit that he was in love with Harry the first time he met him, and now he was falling _even more_.

Louis kisses him back passionately, full of love and admiration for his alpha, giving Harry permission to venture further inside with his eager tongue. Getting warm, Louis slowly stands up, their lips still connected as he pulls Harry inside the house. They stop in the living room, both falling on the couch. They let out little giggles, and Harry gently presses his body against Louis, looking at him intently watching for signs that Louis is against this action. But instead, Louis grabs on to the back of Harry’s neck for him to meet his lips again.

Louis knew the fight was over; he is now fully surrendering to his alpha.

They kissed heatedly, moving their hips in synchronized motion as if they had been doing this for the longest time. They are the real match made in heaven as Louis describes them in his mind.

Harry slowly grinds his body against Louis cock, his hard length now poking under his pants. He feels the unmistaken hump in Louis’ pants too, and he lets out a loud moan knowing his omega wants him just as bad.

“Uhhh, My omega!!! I can’t believe my dream is coming true, I dreamt about this a million times!” he groans, as Louis moves his hips to add more friction.

Harry smells Louis scent gland, and shivers from arousal, pressing his nose to the crook of Louis’ neck, smelling him further and sucking his soft skin. He leaves him lots of love bites that makes Louis’ eyes grow larger with the sensation. The omega never knew that he was into marking until now.

They are both lost in the arousing smell of Louis pheromones combined with Harry’s testosterone.

“I’m addicted to your scent and I don’t think I could get enough of you. Please, never ever tell me not to see you again. I rather die than be alone again.” Harry holds Louis tightly and their foreheads touch both breathing unevenly.

“I’m sorry my alpha. If I doubted you... _us_. Zayn will not let me go easy, and even our families, my alpha.” Louis exhales into Harry’s mouth. “They'll do everything to break us apart. The engagement is already done. Are you still willing to fight for me?”

“I may not have the money and power that your family, or the alpha who’s claiming you, but I’m here for you. I promise you that. I’m all yours for you to take, my sweet omega.” Harry softly kisses Louis forehead, his nose is moving down to Louis’ scent gland.

“This house will be our little piece of heaven where you are just Harry my alpha, and I’m Louis your omega.” Louis happily kisses his alpha, knowing he’s not the only one fighting the odds.

They heatedly kiss nonstop for the next few hours, lost on their own world, drunken with the scent of each other.

**********

It’s past midnight when Louis drop Harry to his apartment.

“Tomorrow, I mean today is my day off in Mcdonald’s, I wanted to invite you for breakfast and I’ll prepare something special if you’re up for it, meet me here again at around seven?”

“Okay. hope it’s all worth it, to be honest, I’m not a morning person. I usually get up for soccer practice but beyond that I’m useless. But I will for you, my alpha.”

“Thank you! Do you wanna come in or is it too much to ask?” Harry leaning for a kiss.

“I wanna stay some more with you but not now, it’s almost morning- Later my love!” Louis caresses Harry’s cheeks and gives him one last kiss.

“Where’s your phone? I’ll message you so you know my number.” Harry says hurriedly.

Louis takes out his phone and Harry texts his number.

Harry: _Good morning, my omega. Save my number._

Louis smiled and simply nods.

“I don’t want you to leave. Can I keep you?” Harry says into Louis’ neck.

“Alpha, don’t make it hard for me to leave,” Louis warns.

Then Louis’ phones rings and Harry steals a look at it. All trace of smiles are gone now as Louis sighs and Harry’s face is plastered with jealousy and anger.

Why can’t he be happy? This is the best moment of his life and it was now being threatened.

“Please don’t talk to him right now. I deserve this moment, I waited for you all my life.” Harry says, holding his face, almost begging.

Louis rejects the call and runs his fingers to Harry’s curls, kissing him hard and slow till their lips are soaring red.

“Goodbye, Love. Till later!” Louis drives away and Harry is again left alone again, breathing heavily.

“Now that I know you want me too, I’ll be fighting for you with all my strength,” he vows, watching the car disappear.

**********

After a few hours of not really resting- as he had been replaying his time with Louis over and over in his head- Harry jumps out of bed excitedly and goes to the bakery. He planned on taking Louis a couple of the sausage muffins and strawberry cupcakes for their breakfast date.

Whilst he was taking them out, Martha slugs in. “Smell so good here. When you come here you’ve been always working too early. have you slept, my dear?” She asks Harry, face looking slightly worried. Harry shakes his head and smiles at her.

“Have you been in love, M?” Harry asks, now putting a couple of muffins inside the basket and some on the tray to sell.

“In love. Once maybe. Why do you ask?” Martha curiously gazing to Harry now busy cleaning up the work station.

“Because I’ve met my omega and I love him. Also, I’ve made an extra muffin and cupcakes for him to taste my baking skills. Hope you don’t mind?” Harry now putting the cupcake and thermos of freshly brewed coffee in the basket as well.

“Your _omega?_ ” Martha’s eyes grew big. “Of course! Anything for your omega. Now get out of here before you’re late meeting your omega, I’ll finish up here!” Martha happily stares at Harry with his googly eyes.

“Thank you for all your support, I’ll let you meet Louis soon.” Harry chirps, grabbing the basket.

“Oh, nice name!  I will love to meet him soon.  I’m happy for you Harry, now go on.” Martha taps Harry’s shoulder.

Harry walked faster than usual. Full of energy and enthusiast even though he didn’t have decent sleep. He marched to the front of his apartment building right on time as Louis arrives.

Looking beautiful as ever, wearing skinny jeans and a big sweater that makes him look so cuddly, Louis grins at him. Harry feels his heart stop beating with the glimpse of his omega.

“You look pretty and smell just as beautiful my omega.” Harry sways the basket, smiling widely.

Louis was now blushing with Harry’s compliment.

“You’re looking sharp, yourself, my alpha. And you smell just as good as whatever is inside that basket!” Louis Looks down at the basket and raises his eyebrows.

“You’ll find out soon, my sweet.” Harry smiles proudly.

“Now, Let’s go to our little haven. I will eat while I drive, I’m really hungry and  very curious to know what you have stored for me in that little basket of yours!” Louis smirks to Harry and winks at him while they enter the car.  “And of course I want to lay down beside you when we arrive at our home.”

Harry freezes in his seat, his eyebrows raised, realizing what Louis just said.

 _“Our_ home?” he smiles at Louis.

“Yes, our home! I’m beyond thrilled to be home with you now, my alpha.”

Harry leans for a kiss and cups Louis face with his hands.

“Forgot to kiss you, lost in your beauty earlier.” Harry kisses Louis’ lips and leans to smell his neck.

Louis now put on some music from his playlist, concentrating on the road, driving slower than usual.

“Are you ready to taste your breakfast, my omega?”

Louis nods and Harry opens the basket, breaking off a biteable size of the muffin and holding it to Louis’ mouth. Louis takes a bite and is blown away by the amazing taste.

“Oh, this is so wonderful! Do you know who made this?” he mumbled, chewing the muffin.

“You already met him.” Harry proudly answers, which earns him a confused look from the omega.

“I do!?” Louis asks. “No idea who could make such a wonderful muffin. Even my chef is not this good! I love it!”

“Do you love me now, my omega? Because I’d love to bake you every single muffin or any type of bread I know.” Harry teased.

“Ohh!!!” Louis yells to Harry, almost choking on the muffin.

“How can I be this lucky! My alpha is the Chef baking this amazing muffin? Wow! Louis shaking his head with disbelief.

“Why? Did you think I wasn’t capable? Now answer me, Sweet- Do you love me now?” Harry says, still teasing Louis looking smugly.

“You know I do! Do I have to spell it out?” Louis glances to his alpha and caresses his cheeks. “Isn’t it obvious I’m bending mountains for you! I told you I’m not a morning person,” Louis explains, eyes on the road. “But I found myself waking up extra early to please you even though we stayed up pretty late last night. I’ve never done this sort of thing before, all of this is new to me. Never in my life thought I would be this brave and actually fight for what I want.”

Harry couldn’t hold back the tears emerging in the corner of his eyes as Louis spoke. Louis shot a quick glance and must have noticed because he was then stretching his free hand over and squeezing his thigh.

“But you are my alpha, and knowing you’re such a talented Chef is a bonus! From now on I’ll be eating everything you make- Give me some more please!” Louis opens his mouth but Harry kisses him instead.

Louis was left shocked by Harry’s playful behavior. “My alpha, I’m driving!”

Both now laughing, Louis tightens his grip on Harry’s thigh.

They arrived at the cabin where Harry reheated the muffin and strawberry cupcake, while they waited to have their proper breakfast. Louis gives Harry a tour of the cabin.

“It has three room; the first is for our future baby-” Louis didn’t finish his sentence but Harry knew was he was going to say, and that makes Harry smile to himself.

“The second room is for guests. We might expect some in the future- Guests, that is.” Louis says, cheeks a bright red now.

Harry smiles wider yet, now holding Louis waist while walking to the last room.

“And the last one, of course, is my room. _Our_ future room. Wanna see?”

Harry pulls Louis closely to him, whispering in his ear; “Of course, I want to see it.”

Louis sat on the edge of the bed holding Harry’s face as he kneels in front of him.

“This is not a big cabin but I like the size.” Harry comments.

Louis’ face brightens up at that. “I bought this secretly without anyone's knowledge. Because I knew deep within my heart I’d find you and we would share this home together. I want a life with you, Harry. It will not be easy but we will have each other and that’s what matters. Will you take me?”

Harry takes his hands and gently squeezes them, looking into his blue eyes. “I will take you wherever, whenever. We are partners and we belong together. Our soul mark defines our relationship; the Alpha and the Omega who are destined to be together forever.”

“I love you Alpha.”

“I love _you_ , my sweet omega.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with chapter 4... Please leave comments and kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very proud of this chapter. Joy and I worked for hand on hand to accomplished this chapter…
> 
> Given our different timezone but we’ve made it…
> 
> Thank you, my dear friend, for helping me with this fic. I couldn't do this without your help and I have to give you proper credit because you deserve it… love you JOY 
> 
> Someday when we look upon this work we can say… Our first collab is really a labor of patience and love.  
> We have the same love for our boys LARRY that’s why we clique!!! 
> 
> Another shoutout to my friends and family on Twitter  
> Elsie, Bela, M, Vanessa, Carrie, and Jam  
> Most especially Ruhina my A/B/O cheering squad for sending hundreds of fic about A/B/O.  
> All of you are amazing!!!
> 
> Coping with sadness is a really hard job but soon I will be able to accept it…  
> SOON ~ for my PAPI 
> 
> Hope you’re proud of me!!! 
> 
> KEEP LARRYING
> 
> •Please visit Joydilouis86 ao3 account•

 

 

 

> _I want you here with me_
> 
> _Like how I pictured it..._
> 
> _So, I don't have to keep_
> 
> _Imagining..._

Chapter 4

 

Louis now running his fingers up Harry’s man-bun, Harry closing the tiny gap between them wanting to savor Louis' lips and sent him fully; he cups his face with his big hands. Only a few inches before their lips touch again and suddenly a loud ring captures their attention making them halt and stare at each other. It was Louis’ phone ringing and vibrating in his pocket. Harry’s eyes narrowed, bothered by the loud noise interrupting their sweet moment.

Louis looks at Harry with disdain as they both see Zayn’s name on the screen. He rejects the call immediately.

“Can we have rules?” Harry says, shifting away from Louis in the bed and lifting his hands to his temples. Louis feels ashamed because he knows that his alpha is angry but trying to be calm for him.

“What do you mean rules, Harry? he asks, shimmying closer in an effort to mount his lap. Harry sees him coming and scoops him up with both hands settling him on top of him, legs hanging over the side of his lap.

“Rules- I mean when we are together can you put your phone on silent or turn it off? And if we are not together can you promise me you’ll do your best not to let the other alpha touch you?” he says in a bothered tone needing to convey his rage and jealousy. “I don't want you to touch or smell like the other alpha.”

“The other alpha’s name is Zayn. And apart from being engaged, he's also my friend. I wish I wasn't bound to him now but it happened long before I met you. You already know that, Harry. he’s not my soulmark mate. I only want you touching me not him!”

“Well then don't let him!” Harry says, irritatedly, tightening his grip around his waist.

“Okay, I won't then!” Louis sasses back before it sank in just how hard it was for Harry to neglect his natural instinct as an alpha.

He sighs, smoothing the pads of his fingers on the back of the alpha’s neck. “I love you and I’ll do anything you ask. You deserve it for sticking with me. I promise you this won’t be for long. You know my whole being truly belongs to you?” Louis turns off his phone and rests it on the table.

“My last rule-” Harry continues in his demanding voice, “When we are together we will concentrate on us. Especially when we are here in this cabin.”

“I agreed to this secret affair for us to not be separated. I’m swallowing my pride as your alpha even though I know my rightful place in your life. That’s how much I love you!” Harry says, voice cracking, eyes wet. Louis feels every sting of the hurt in Harry’s voice.

“I’m sorry if I dragged you into this kind of situation. I’ve tried very hard to avoid you but all the more I’m causing heartbreak for both of us. I want you more than anything in this world.” Louis says, now tearing up, and Harry could feel the omega’s emotions in his bones.

“Okay, I know this is also hard for you. I’m sorry for being inconsiderate but let’s try to help each other be happy. We deserve to be happy and be together. Always remember that.” Harry reassures.

“And now that it’s settled, can I be the alpha that gets to shower you with kisses and spoil you with love and care?”

Louis’ eyes brighten as he looks at Harry. Harry starts kissing Louis’ neck, concentrating his licks on the spot where he would one day leave a bond mark. Louis moans.

“Soon we will mate and when it happens no one can do anything to separate us because we will be bonded forever. Do you want that my, sweet omega?”

Louis giggles in response to both the statement and the playful tongue.

Harry continues to kiss Louis on his cheeks making a loud smooch sound then gently presses his lips into Louis’ as he slightly parts them to give way to the alpha’s swirling tongue. Their tongues wrestle eagerly, sucking back and forth till they are both gasping for air.

“You’re really my Alpha- This is the best kiss ever!” Louis comments.

Harry feels a sudden discomfort being compared with another alpha that his omega had kissed before, and he became silent.

Louis notices and slams himself back down on the bed. “My bad! sorry for being stupid!” He hides his face with a pillow, feeling guilty and horrible.

“Hey, don’t cover your beautiful face.” Harry removes the pillow. “I’m just a jealous alpha, you know. I don’t like picturing you kissing another alpha. It makes my stomach turn, but I know you belong to me. Every piece of you.” Harry says, tracing Louis’ cheeks.

While Harry was busy preparing their breakfast, Louis slipped out to his car to get the basket of fruits he had asked Sebastian to pack, and on his way back he decided to pick some fresh roses from the garden. He crept back into the cabin and started setting the table.

“Ohh, my sweet omega!” Harry says on seeing Louis place the roses next to his plate. Harry put his arms around him from behind, breathing in his scent gland.

Blushing, Louis tilted his head to give the alpha better access while moving his hands and tightening his grip on the strong arms around him.

“I’m totally swept by you!” Harry leads him to his seat to start their breakfast.

They ate and fed each other with fruits, mouth-watering strawberry cupcakes, and Harry’s amazing muffin.

“Sweet, I would like you to come and visit the bakery. You’ll definitely love it, I bake every bread and pastry you’ll set eyes on in there- and for sure you’ll love Martha.” Harry handing Louis’ fork filled with fresh strawberry.

“Martha?” Louis asked, shooting jealous eyebrows.

Harry saw it and burst out laughing. “Martha is a sixty-five-year-old beta, my sweet! So, stop that act,” he explained, pinching Louis’ nose.

“What act? I’m far from being an actor. How can you say that?” Louis retorted, offended by Harry’s statement.

“See? You're acting up again- You’re good, by the way.” Harry applauded to Louis.

“No, I’m not! But on a serious note- how can you fit all that baking plus McDonald’s into your schedule?” Louis felt proud and admired his alpha even more.

“I’m an alpha. I have extra strength and I have super powers- Just kidding- To be honest, it is a hard job. I need to wake up at least two in the morning in order to finish everything I need to do at the bakery so I could get to McDonald's on time.” Harry felt proud sharing this with his omega.

“You’re such a hardworking Alpha.” Louis stretches his hand across the table to touch Harry’s. He was in awe of Harry’s determination in life.

“Well I’m actually resigned from Mcdonald’s but I’m just waiting for my replacement. It helps that I only have two or three times a week schedule at the bakery. Of course, it still depends on our sales or if I’m needed to replenish some baked goods, but Martha pays me well. And guess what- She offered me partner of the bakery… Isn’t she great?” Harry says to Louis.

“She sounds like a wonderful person, and being a part owner is a huge deal.”

“If everything kicks off well I’ll finally be able to buy that car I’ve been working so hard to get. A nice second-hand one will be just fine for me if that’s all I can afford. The weather here is really unpredictable and it’s hard for me juggling work and Uni commuting, I’m a few pounds closer and now it’s just right around the corner.” Harry feeling determined.

Louis felt guilty with the luxury he was had. Never in his life had he felt he needed to save up for something. He was born with the golden spoon in his mouth. His parents treat him like a business venture, though, waiting to flourish when they were ready to cash in, like this arranged marriage, for instance.

“We have different struggles in life. Yours requires physical endurance and mine is more of the emotional kind.” Louis feels a sudden sadness.

“Well, now it’s just you and me in this cabin.” Harry smiles slyly as his green eyes twinkle, focusing on Louis’ blue ones. He feels Louis’ emotional pain, and he wants to lift the spirits of his omega.

After they eat they roam around the villa, Harry lifting Louis and carrying him on his back. Louis points to the small pond and wishing well near his garden, and Harry says he loves the looks of it. “Totally fits the landscape!”

Louis jumps down off Harry’s back as they near a closed garage, unlocking it by entering the passcode. As the automatic door opens, a sedan and an SUV appear in Harry’s sight.

“Why are you showing me this, sweet? What are you up to?” Harry now looks intently at Louis.

“I know you will not accept this as a gift, so I’m gonna use the word ‘lend’ instead. They are just sitting here and I figured we will be meeting in secret quite often, so you can use it to commute. Please let me take care of you to, My Only. Please?”

Harry is blushing to hear Louis’ new endearment for him. “I like that...My Only,” he grins, holding him tightly. ”Okay, fine! But only because you’re being sweet and cuddly. Plus I will pay you back or return it once I’ve completed my savings.”

“My only, let's not make this a big issue. You can spend your savings on much-needed stuff so, for now, let me handle this. So -the sedan or the SUV?” Louis points his thumb to the cars before biting it.

Harry couldn’t believe that Louis was making this offer, and giving him a choice between two!

“I’ll decide for you; SUV because you’ll need it for the bakery and stuff,” Louis says, brandishing the keys and handed them to Harry.

Harry scoops Louis and carry him bridal style and put him inside the SUV beside the driver seat.

“Let’s test drive this vehicle since you’re excited for me to accept it.” Harry put on Louis’ seatbelt.

“Lets! Yay!” Louis claps and stomps his feet excitedly.

“You’re a good driver. Some say that if you are a good driver you’re also a good lover. I wanna know.” Louis now flirting to Harry.

“Hey, my sweet stop. I’m holding back all my urges. If you only knew! So make your jokes appropriate for rated PG.”

“PG?” Louis looks at Harry with his questioning look.

“PG means Parental Guidance.” Harry put his hands on Louis’ side.

“Please... Stop that, I’m ticklish” Louis moves further away from Harry.

“Now I know how to get my way with you!!! Hmmm…” Harry smiling smugly to Louis.

“Hey! I won’t  say anything more about myself!” Louis folds his arms.

“Sorry, my sweet...Please smile...I wanna see your smile… Smile…” Harry teases Louis waiting for his omega to smile until finally, he did.

Then they drive off.

They pull up to the nearest market holding each other’s hand, looking the typical couple. Louis buys a chicken breast and a head of broccoli which Harry chooses to cook for their lunch. Harry carries the item in one hand, his other hand tangled with Louis’.

“My only, I want some pies next time. Can you make me one?” Louis tags Harry’s short side.

“Of course! What kind of pie you like?” Harry looks at Louis’ googly eyes.

“Shepherds’ pie!” Louis now wipes his lips with his flirtatious tongue.

“My sweet, you’re really teasing me. Are you wishing for my death!?” Harry now has his hard length showing.

“What? I’m just Imagining the pie.” Louis plays dumb. He knows what he just did to his alpha.

They arrived at the cabin safely and Harry is cooking their lunch while Louis is busy watching his alpha toss the vegetables in the pan. He can’t stop himself from admiring his insane cooking skills.

“I’m so glad I met you! Now I’m sure that I won’t go hungry for the rest of my life.” Louis winks at Harry.

“Thanks! I’m trying to impress you. Glad it’s working. I’m inspired because I’m cooking for the one I love. You know there’s a saying; the easiest way to your man's heart is through his stomach.” Harry looks at Louis proudly. He blushes and nods in agreement.

They eat their lunch in silence. Louis is smiling to himself, quite content that he was having a proper meal with his alpha in their cabin. This is exactly what he was longing for all his life.

Louis is almost finished and leaves only a small portion for Harry, which the alpha doesn’t mind.

Louis says while chewing, “I don’t like this meal,” -Harry raises his head in shock- "I love it!.” Louis hugged Harry for appreciation. “A great meal indeed! Thank you, my alpha.”

“You got me scared for a moment there!” Harry snorted at the full Omega.

“It’s the best meal ever especially since I shared it with you.” Louis was used to eating alone in the cold mansion. Now that he had someone to share this simple moment with, he would never exchange it for anything.

They stay at the cabin until the evening, and decide to head home separately; Harry in his new SUV, and Louis in his convertible.

Louis yawns as he climbs in his car and syncs it’s Bluetooth with his phone. Harry leans his head inside the window.

“Are you sure you want us to drive separately? We can leave the SUV and I’ll drive your car instead so you can take a nap.” Harry asks, seeing how drowsy he is.

Louis shakes his head. He knows Harry is just nervous about driving the SUV. He wants Harry to get accustomed.

“Okay but I think it’s best you come back to my apartment and sleep in my room. You don’t look like you can make it all the way to the mansion.” Harry offers to Louis’ sleepy aura.

“I love that idea!” Louis replies. “Can we leave now before I fall asleep driving?” he closes his eyes and pretends to sleep.

“Hey, that’s a bad joke! My sweet, are you sure-” Harry starts but Louis interrupts with a peck on the lips before starting the engine.

Louis’ is in front, and Harry keeps calling the phone from behind him every time they hit a stoplight to make sure he was awake much to Louis’ endearment. He tells him on the first three calls that the music is keeping him alert, and on the fourth call, he just put the phone over the blaring radio speaker to see if that would drive the message in.

“Louis, don’t do that! I’m worried here and you’re joking!” Harry explodes over the music but Louis just laughs in the phone.

“You just love teasing me, don’t you?” Harry smiles and shakes his head.

They parked the two vehicles in front of Harry’s apartment and walk in together. Louis is already leaning into Harry for balance. “Look at you! You can’t even stand up straight!”

Harry digs around for the most comfortable clothes to offer his omega to sleep in, and Louis takes them without opposition, slouching into the bathroom to change.

Harry feels a sudden elation that he will now spend more time with his omega and they will sleep together in the same bed with the omega wearing his clothes. Harry really can’t stop smiling.

“This will be our first sleepover, sweet. You look cute in my clothes.” Harry tells him when he finally drags himself out. He’s wearing Harry’s T-shirt -twice his size- and track pants.

“You are so cute, my little sweet.” Harry goes toward him and lifts him bridal style.

“Please put me down on the left, Alpha,” Louis speaks low, tracing his fingers on Harry’s strong arms. I always sleep on the left side, Hope you’re okay with that, my only.” Louis closes his eyes and once he is under the sheets.

Harry smiles to himself. “That’s not gonna be a problem because- guess what?  I’m always on the right side! Harry presses a kiss on Louis’ forehead and goes to the bathroom to change clothes too. “Sleep tight, my sweet.”

Harry moves his body close to his omega who is now heavily sleeping. He puts his arms around Louis, spooning him, and rests his head close to his neck. He falls asleep quietly inhaling his scent.

I was almost nine p.m when Louis suddenly wakes Harry up.

Harry flies up in a frenzy. “What!? What is it!?”

“I smelt someone else in here! Another alpha!” Louis holds Harry’s shirt nervously.

Harry exhales in a rush. “It’s just Niall, my best friend, and roommate. You’ve met him at Nick’s party - the blonde one? We have a joint bathroom and I usually forget to lock my doors so he can’t get in here without me knowing.”

“That’s scary, my only. Can we lock it next time?” Louis embraces Harry tightly.

“Niall is a harmless alpha. Tame like a puppy-  But okay, for you, sweet.” Harry kisses Louis’ cheeks.

“I heard you!” Niall shouts from outside.

“My god, your room isn’t soundproof !?” Louis now whispers harshly.

“My sweet! Not all people can afford to soundproof.” Harry caresses Louis’ side.

Louis just looks at Harry confusedly.

Then the door to the bathroom swings open loudly.

“And besides, not all people are rich like you!” Niall is now near the bed, hovering over the couple. “And I thought you walked out on my boy and wanted nothing to do with him!? Why you’re here!?” he rages at Louis.

“Wait- Your boy? My alpha is mine only!” Louis snarls back. “And we talked it through! - Harry, do we really need to explain to him?” he asks, now sitting up with folded arms and raised eyebrows.

“Please stop! Both of you!” Harry uses his alpha tone, pushing his hand out between them.

When Harry feels that the two have calmed down- now just glaring silently at each other- he speaks again, calmer this time.

“My sweet, and Ni,” he says looking from one to the other, “Sorry if I need to use my alpha voice to both of you.” He then focuses on Niall. “We’ve talked, and we settled some things. I need you to support us now.”

Niall looks at them through squinted eyes, deliberation curtaining his face.

Harry turns to Louis. “My sweet, Ni here is just protecting me. He is my best friend. You know how alpha instinct is. But he has a clear intention.” He massages Louis back to calm the distressed omega.

“Okay,” Louis says still glaring, “But please stop barging into Harry’s room. Especially when I’m here, you’re still an alpha. Can you do that?”

One last dark look and Niall nods, face brightening up.

“Now it’s settled- Can we go back to sleep, my only? I’m still tired.” Louis demands, hoping to finish the conversation.

“Okay! I’m also not loving the smell here.” Niall hurries out the room. “Good night love birds. I am now locking the doors. Sorry, Louis!” He shuts the door,  laughing loudly.

“Are you sure he is your best friend?” Louis asks Harry jokingly. They both laugh and cuddle close together.

**********

Louis wakes up early and silently moves around the room looking for his shoes, Harry sees Louis’ movement from between half-lidded eyes. He shuffles and sits up, observing his omega.

“Sorry if I woke you- never been to a sleepover, never shared a room with anyone... I’m like, this disoriented on mornings.” Louis says with a shoe in one hand. “My only, I’m heading out; I have early practice. Will I see you again later?” He bends to see under the mattress. Harry climbs out of bed and stares at Louis’ arse as he was apparently looking for his left shoe.

“Ugm! Of course!” he distracts himself starting to look for the shoe also. “We can always see each other. Just text me when you’re free to meet- No pressure. We could meet somewhere you like.” Harry then emerges from the crook between the left side of the bed and the wall and hands Louis the other shoe.

“You’re a lifesaver. Thank you!” Louis kisses Harry tenderly and smells his scent gland longer than usual, also leaving Harry a mark on his neck.

“I will miss you my only! Can I have your shirt?” Louis waits for Harry to agree and watches as the alpha takes off his shirt.

“I will miss you sweet!” Harry almost shouts to Louis who hurriedly leaves the apartment sniffing the shirt. He, in turn, smells the pillow where Louis’ head had rested, and his throbbing length pokes out from under the cover.

He smells the pillow again and again until he puts his hand under his track pants and tightens his grip on his swollen length, moving his hands back and forth until he releases a loud moan of pleasure.

“Fuck, My Omega. My sweet if you can only see me now, I’m wrecked just by your scent. What more if I can knot you.” Harry gets a clean towel from the bathroom and wipes himself off. In a few more hours he’ll be starting his shift at Mcdonalds.

**********

Niall was surprised seeing Harry’s new car.

“Wow! What did you do to be this blessed !? It's not even that old! This model is only two years in the market! You’re one lucky bastard.”

“Hey, it’s not mine! Louis just let me borrow it since I’m still saving for my car. You know I’m not like that.” Harry juggles the keys in the air, and Niall agrees. Then he sees Harry’s huge love marks.

“What the fuck! Are you two having se-?” Niall started, but then Harry’s palm slapped over his mouth.

“Do you need to shout, Moron! We haven’t, he just sniffed me. And you know omegas can be possessive too. He may also feel threatened with other omegas around me. He hated Nick for sure.”

“He got a right to hate Nick! He’s your admirer for the longest time and never gives up courting you!” Niall reminds him as he feels the fabric of the seats. “Drop me at the cafe. I would like to experience your car.”

Niall jumps in, shotgun and pulls his seatbelt. “I know I might be out of line here, but please be careful. I don’t want you getting hurt. I know you’re a smart alpha and you know what you’re doing but you’re playing with fire. Zayn is not just any ordinary alpha. He’s from a strong wealthy clan.”

“I know but Louis is my omega and I have the soulmark bond,” Harry says, starting the engine and driving away. “Only Louis has the right to tell me to stop loving him- although I doubt I can at this point...”  

***********

Zayn is waiting for Louis to arrive at the football field. He hadn’t seen or even heard from him all day yesterday and all morning but he is sure the omega would never miss his weekend football practice. So he waits, but still, he knows that little by little, his omega is slipping away. He’s almost scared he won’t show because he never skipped out on practice to hang out with him before, so if he doesn’t come, Zayn will know that who he was with was more important to Louis than he is.

He lets out a relieved breath as Louis struts out onto the field. Zayn walks towards him and is about to hug him but Louis timely turns to the side.

“What the hell!? Why I’m smelling another alpha in you!?”

Zayn knows who it is. He remembers the scent.

“Do you really wanna know? Because I want you to know I’m done with this masquerade and I really do think we need to talk.” Louis says, now holding Zayn on his wrist, pulling him away on the practice area.

“So, let’s talk! I have all the time in the world!” Zayn shouts in a sarcastic tone. “You’re always busy- I’m trying to call you and you are always rejecting my calls!? We are friends Louis, not just a couple! I may be trying to close my eyes here looking dumb and all, but do remember that I AM AN ALPHA!! You get away with all of this because I’m LETTING you!” Zayn stomps back and forth on the field.

Louis shuts his mouth, lips quivering at the outburst, but held his ground. “After my practice let’s meet at the garden.” he croaks before walking off on Zayn and running towards the onlooking soccer players.

Zayn releases a deep sigh of disappointment.

*********

All showered and changed, Louis heads to the garden and waits for Zayn. It is not long after that he sees him walking briskly in the distance lighting a cigarette as he neared.

“I thought you quit? Why you’re doing that in front of me? I told you before that I hate it when you smoke!” Louis angrily jerked the object from his mouth.

“So you still have concern for me?” Zayn low-laughs, lighting another cigarette.

“Are you testing my patience!? If you want to smoke, fine! Finish it and then we’ll talk!” Louis stamps over to a nearby flower bush and patiently wait.

Zayn puffs and huffs his cigarette, looking intently at Louis. Then he threw the cigarette butt at the bin.

“I’m done, what do you want to say!” He rests his jean-clad arse now sit on the chair, lifts his feet up to the table, and gets out his sunglasses from his right pocket. Louis just observes Zayn trying to act all cool ...This is not like him.

“I met him!” he cuts into the silence. “I met my alpha.” Louis was breathing so heavily he swore the noise could be carried in the gentle breeze blowing through Zayn’s hair...

“You're what !? Alpha, you say? I told you I’m your alpha!” Zayn removes his sunglasses and 'loud up' Louis.

“No, I’ve met my soulmark mate! My real alpha! And his name is Harry.” Louis’ voice is cracked and high-pitched. “He loads a student here and I want you to release me from our engagement.”

Louis had recited it alone every day since he met Harry but wasn’t prepared for how hard it was to actually say it to Zayn’s face. He feels like all the years of friendship and devotion just flashed before his eyes, and the tears came crashing down his face.

“What were you thinking of getting close to another alpha!?” Zayn blares. “Even if I called off the wedding our parents will not agree. We are bound by our families and we can’t do anything about it!” He looks at Louis intently with anger and pain but still tries to control himself because he doesn’t want to push his omega further away.

“You think I didn’t try to avoid him?” Louis cries. “You don’t know what this is like because you haven’t experienced it. No one can understand the torture of this omega deep inside me yearning to be with his alpha!”

Zayn shakes his head and moves closer to Louis. “Are you cheating on me?” he says in a steady, precise tone.

Louis wipes his nose at that and continues. “I tried to tell you before but you didn’t want to listen. And if that's cheating then so be it. I told you I’m done with this fucking masquerade. I will not let anyone break me and my alpha apart even if I have to leave everything behind! We,”- Louis points between him and Zayn- “ are just friends, Zayn! I see you as a friend only and deep down that’s how you see me too. Aren’t you even wondering why that is? Yes, we kiss and snuggle but that’s it. Wouldn’t you like to find your soulmark mate too?”

Zayn looks up and nods bitterly. “I devoted most of my time and effort to you, never let another omega come between us... I didn’t think for a second you'd change your heart so quickly! Am I that easy to forget?” he stressed, now reaching to hold Louis’ hand. “I don't want to let you go without a fight but whom am I fighting?”

Louis pulls it away. “You don’t understand! Zayn, I’m sorry, I’ve tried. You know that we’ve been best friends since before we were even presented and you know I love you but…”

“But not like your soulmate?” Zayn finishes.

“Exactly! It’s a different love with my alpha. I don’t want to hurt you. This is why I want to be honest with you before we make a huge mistake and get married. I found my soulmate, Zayn and I hope you'll be happy for me.” Louis puts his hand inside his pocket, eyes imploring into Zayn.

The alpha’s eyes close slightly as he processed the omega’s plea. Then out of nowhere -as if with all his alpha willpower- he grabs the sides Louis’ head and intensely presses their foreheads together, breathing him in. Even as he does so he is also taking in whiffs of the other alpha’s scent and knows deep down it is the last time he can do this.

“I want to be happy for you, Louis,” he says through tears. “That’s why I’m here listening. It hurts but as painful as it is, I’d rather lose you as my lover than as my best friend. You are so important to me.”

Zayn rubs his thumbs over Louis' cheeks then steps back.

“I’m really sorry Zayn. Thank you so much for understanding. To be honest I was more scared of losing you than of what my parents would say when I told them. You know I love you and you’ll always have a special place in my heart.” Louis hugs Zayn tightly.

“I wanna meet him! The alpha who takes my omega away!” Zayn uses his alpha voice. Louis is caught off guard by it.

“Hey, stop using that voice on me! You know my inner omega will be affected!” Louis pinches Zayn’s side.

“Okay! I’ll stop, but I still want to meet him. I want to know if he is worth it so I can let you go fully.” Zayn hugs Louis once more and they both walk to the cafeteria for lunch.

**********

After their lunch, Zayn calls up Liam and tells him what happened between him and Louis.

Liam comforts him without a second thought. Zayn feels like he is all alone; an alpha without a home.

“I’m here Zayn! Always Am.” Liam softly replies.

“I know I always call you when I’m having problems and then when I’m happy with my life we lose touch again. I’m such a bad alpha and best friend. Maybe that’s why Lou left me.” Zayn fiddles with his art pad.

“Hey, stop that nonsense! “ Liam demands through the receiver. “You know you’re not liable to that. This means Destiny is making some actions to prevent further heartbreak. Don’t you think it’s very timely that Louis met his alpha when you’re only engaged to him? What if he had met him after you’re already mated? And you know we can’t dictate or teach our emotions so take it as a good sign.”

“Let’s meet sometime for us to catch up. I’m really having a hard time right now. I need old friends in my life. Plus I’m missing your shoulder my best friend.” Zayn’s voice sounds desperate.

“Of course. Just like old times when you were scolded by your mom for spending too much money with your spray paints and you used my shoulder as your pillow to cry all night because it was your savings after all but she never listened.” Liam slightly laughs to lighten the mood of the alpha on the other line.

“Yes, just like the old times!!! I’ll call you when and where okay! love you li! Zayn puts down the phone.

Liam looks at his window and exhales deeply. He knows that time will reveal all. The perfect time will come for him to be noticed. He always thought that the destiny will find a way and now it’s really happening. He’s been waiting long enough. But he knows it will all be worth it.

Although Louis had been Zayn’s best friend since kids, Zayn met Liam during summer camp just before he was presented and they became close friends ever since. Liam and Louis had never been that close though they knew each other through Zayn.

The conflict started when Liam and Louis were being presented as Omega; Zayn’s parents had asked Liam to give Louis and Zayn a chance to get to know each other more deeply and as a result, Liam felt that he had become the third wheel. He decided to move to the sideline although he knew he deserved more. He didn’t dare ask Zayn to choose between them. As time passed he turned into ‘the alpha’s omega best friend’, the guy overlooked and shunned by everyone, especially Zayn’s parents. He loved Zayn and he knew he loved him back, and Liam didn’t want to make it a big deal as long Zayn stayed in his life even as his best friend. It was more than enough.

**********

Louis hurries to Mcdonalds and quickly joined the line. He was excited to tell Harry the good news. He was almost near the counter when he catches Harry’s eyes. They light up, but only for a few seconds before they dim. He now sports a clenched jaw as he resumes his work.

“Hello, Sir! What is your order, sir?” Harry paced a fake smile to Louis. Louis drew his brows together but ordered nevertheless.

“Nuggets meal and orange juice please- Are you okay, My only?” Louis tiptoes over the counter, reaching for Harry’s hand while it was casually on the cash register.

“Would you like an apple pie with your meal, sir?” Harry quips, still smiling fakely.

“No. Thank you... How much is my bill?” Louis mumbled despondently.

“I’ll take care of it, sir. Thank you have a nice day.” Harry says in a professional tone, still smiling stupidly at Louis. The omega stares back; there were tensed lines on his forehead and that gave away hints of the act. He looks the alpha up and down and takes his food.

“Thank you. I’ll just sit over there and wait for you.” Louis points the table and Harry just handed him his order.

Louis silently eats his meal looking at Harry busy taking orders, all smiley with the customers. He rolls his eyes.

Harry’s shift is done. He does not have class because it’s Sunday. He just inserts his time card for the last time to the Bundy clock and says his goodbyes to his co-worker and manager. It was his last day at McDonald’s.

“Thank you, sir, for the experience. I’ve learned a lot. P, you take care girl, and Luke, be easy on her.” They all wave goodbye to Harry. His last cheque will be deposited in his account.

Louis is looking at the whole thing and watches as Harry makes his way over to him, nodding a gesture for him to stand up and follow him. Louis is very confused with how Harry is acting but he follows in silence to the car park.

“Let’s go to my apartment.” Harry dead-tones to Louis and they walk separately to their cars.

After a fifteen-minute drive, they arrive. Louis timidly follows Harry straight up to the roof deck, and his eyes grow large when he sees the luxurious space.

“This is cool! Is this a surprise for me? I mean, you’ve been acting weird since I got to the restaurant.” Louis now approaching Harry wanting for a hug.

“Yes, but I have another reason for acting this way. I smell him on you! He’s all over you. Where did he touch you? Why’d you let him touch you!?” Harry then looks away. eyes turning red, hands on his pocket, avoiding Louis’ hand.

“This is nonsense. You’re jealous and you’re treating me like shit. All along I thought you were just shy to tell your co-workers about us but fuck… I need to go home...I don’t need this.” Louis walks away from Harry but he grabs his arm.

Harry hates showing this side to his omega. An alpha never lets their omega see them emotionally wrecked but he doesn’t have a choice.

“I’m sorry for being a jealous alpha! I’m so insecure about everything I don’t have that he does. I know I am wrong, my sweet. I’m sorry, please don’t leave!” Harry implores but Louis still pulls away.

“I’m here in front of you and not him! I don’t know why you’re having doubts about me... about us. I told you I’m in this- You said you’d take me- Why can’t you have a little faith in me!?” Louis marches to the hammock and slumps down in it.

“I’m so stupid for letting my inner alpha take over my emotions. I’m sorry if you feel that I treat you bad. But know that this alpha in front of you will love you till the end of time.” Harry kneels in front of Louis, doing little circles with his fingers into his thighs.

“I never doubted that.” Louis says, gazing at him. They break eye-contact and stare out into the neighborhood. Then Louis sighs, breaking the silence. “I smell like him because we hugged.”

“It was for the last time.” Louis says, knowing that a taken omega is not allowed to touch another alpha because of territory- not even if they are best friends. “We broke up and the wedding is off. Now I just have to tell my parents.”

Harry can’t believe how brave his sweet omega is. He actually thought it would take more than a goodbye hug to be free from Zayn’s engagement. He wipes his tears and kisses Louis’ forehead.

“He was my best friend before he became my fiance…” Louis takes a moment to reflect on the broken promise of marriage, at least contented that he had the best reason; his true alpha. “He wants to meet up with you. I’m hoping you two can bury the hatchet because he is just as important to me as Niall is to you.” Louis looks at Harry intently.

“You can’t compare my relationship to Niall because he’s not my fiance,” Harry insisted. “But if you think we need to meet up I trust your judgment.”

Louis gives a pensive smile. “I saw it was your last day at McDonald’s...”

Harry jerks his head. “Yeah, I’m not that sad to leave because now most of my time will be devoted to you, the bakery, and Uni.”

Louis nods. “Well, since you won’t be there anymore we could all meet up at the bakery instead?” Louis lifts his hands and fixes Harry’s curls.

“That sounds like a plan. If your best friend/ex-fiance is free tomorrow we can meet up for lunch as I have a class at two.” Harry rolling his eyes on him.

“I’ll ask him later, I need my alpha now. Come lay beside me and we’ll wait till the sun comes down and the stars appear.” Louis pulls Harry down in the hammock him.

Louis closes his eyes and lets himself sniff into Harry’s scent gland.

Harry plays with Louis’ hair and listens to his steady breathing.

My sweet is so tired, he needed this rest, Harry thinks. He is happy that Zayn finally knows and has backed off, but he is also nervous about what the future holds for them as a new couple. But for now, the most important thing is that his omega is in his arms now.

*********

Since Harry didn’t do his weekly grocery, a bottle of pickles is the only food left on his pantry. They open Niall’s cabinet; a Nutella spread and a can of tuna were all that was inside.

They look at each other and both yell in unison, “Pizza!!!”

“Now we’re thinking the same!” Harry kisses Louis’ cheek before calling the Pizza parlor.

“Cheese and pepperoni pizza please?” he says into the phone as Louis grips on to his shirt.

Louis sits on Harry’s lap to eat from his hand. Niall arrives with a box of cookies and sits beside Harry, raising his eyebrows at the lovebirds.

“Pizza!” Niall takes nearly half the box. “I’ll eat this inside; the house smells strange again. I wonder why!?” he looks at Louis then Harry with a meaningful grin.

“I think we should spend more time at our cabin rather than here; I don’t like other alphas smelling you.” Harry kisses Louis lips tenderly.

“My only you’re so protective. I thought he’s- ‘just my best friend- Tame like a puppy…’” Louis mocks, laughing at Harry now.

“I don’t care!” Harry insists, sniffing Louis on his scent gland, making him giggle loudly. “Your smell belongs to me only!”

After they eat, Louis heads home, promising to meet Harry the next day for their lunch date with Zayn at the bakery.

**********

Harry wakes up at four o’clock in the morning, takes his bath, and heads to the bakery. He parks his new car in front and starts to clean the stall; check the display counter; Mop the floor.

He proceeds to the back to do his regular inventory of supplies. Now that he will be here full-time every day before his class in the afternoon, he can do the actual monitoring of the check and balance audits to see the real status of the bakery sales.

He sets aside his laptop and ledger, he decides to bake the cheese rolls that are almost empty in the display, add new pastries to the menu to commemorate his first day as full time Chef and a co-owner; chocolate rolls, strawberry and vanilla rolls which gave him smile a bit, then move on to Louis’ shepherd's pie.

Martha appears just as Harry is busy rolling the dough and singing at the top of his lungs. 

“Somebody here is happy. It’s almost seven aren’t you leaving for your other work?” Martha double checks the clock.

“Actually I have good news for you, I’m now free to work a full shift- well, almost full because I still need to leave  before two for my class.” Harry smiles at Martha.

“That’s excellent news! Seems I will be the one closing up shop then. You can come in here at your normal time in the morning and I’ll take over at eleven.” Martha gave a thumbs up.

“Sounds like a plan.” He giggles at the old woman.

“I’m almost done baking this new set of rolls I will start my omega’s shepherd’s pie after. He’ll be here later for lunch, please stay to meet him?” Harry asked Martha.

She raised her eyebrows.“I can’t wait to see him!- I’ll be in the office until then. I have to prepare the other ledgers for you to check and balance. I am hoping that we could increase sales now that you’re fully on board.” Martha gets her cup of coffee and disappears.

Need to start with this pie before my omega arrives. Crunch time! Harry says to himself.

He finished making everything on time and is now serving with a smile while Martha introduces him as the Chef and co-owner. The customers marvel at how young and good looking the chef is. Harry had always just baked the goods and left before the sale started.

“Most of the youngsters never dine in. They always order to go! I’m surprised to see these many girls flocking in here today! Maybe they smell you as an unmated alpha. But little they know you’ve found your soulmark mate. Anyhow, the attention is good for business!” Martha patted Harry’s back excitedly.

Wait- is this because of me? Harry squints his eyes, thinking.

“We need more tables and chairs and new menu for drinks! If this continues we will have to hire a waiter!” Martha clasps her hands together.

Harry simply smiles at Martha and shakes his head.

***********

After Louis’ soccer practice he immediately goes to the said address that Harry sent him. Approaching the old building, he notes it’s cleanliness as its only outward plus. As he enters, he observes even the interiors needed a paint job, and maybe new furniture.., cabinets. In short, it needed renovation, but it has a vintage vibe on it that makes the store look authentic.

Louis cast his eyes around at the customers; mainly young girls giggling on the excluded side of the room when Harry glances at them.

“Hello, gorgeous! You came! Why are you still in your uniform?” Harry walks toward Louis and kisses him.

“Hey, you… you’ve got a mini fan club over there, huh?!” Louis points with his chin to the young girls. Harry smiles looking at Louis’ pouty lips and smacks a kiss on them.

“You know you’re killing their image of you, right!?” Louis grins.

“Don’t care! They are supposed to be here because of my baked goods. It’s really distracting, to be honest.” Harry leans down to whisper to Louis’ ears.

“They have been here since eight and it’s quarter to eleven now!” Harry shakes his head.

“Well, I don’t blame them. You are easy on the eyes. Even I came straight from my tiring practice to see you.” Louis teases. “By the way- Where’s my pie?”

Harry laughs. “Are you really excited to see me or just to have your pie?” He lets Louis behind the counter, away from customers’ eyes, then pins him on both sides in front of the coffee machine and leans for a kiss.

Martha looks at the couple being all lovey-dovey and pretends to clear her throat.

“Hmm, Harry you have the company back here?” Martha giving his warmest smile to Louis then to Harry.

“Sorry M, this is My omega, Louis- Louis, meet Martha.” Harry introduced the two.

Martha reaches out and hugs the omega.

“Thank you for making Harry happy, he is like a son to me. May both of you always stay as a happy couple.” she oggles at the couple.

“Nice to meet you, I’ve heard good things about you too. Thank you for trusting my alpha. He is a really a good Chef.” Louis with pride.

“Yeah, he is. I’ll be at the counter, someone is ringing the bell.” Martha walks out of the kitchen.

“That was close and slightly embarrassing.” Louis bites his lips, staring up at the alpha.

“No, M is like family. Plus-we is expected to be cuddly because we are in love. Anyway, may I present to you your shepherd's pie.” Harry opens the pie box.

“Harry!!! This is the most beautiful pie I ever have seen!” Louis exclaims as he takes the box from him, “Can I frame it?” He takes a whiff. “It smells even better!”

Then they hear Martha calling from the counter.

“Someone is waiting for you, Harry.” she says as they hurdle out. “Get out of here and hang out with your friends and your omega. It’s almost eleven.”

Harry smiles and removes his apron. Zayn is sitting at the far end corner of the bakery and Harry sighs as Louis waves at him.

They join him. He is sitting there drinking his coffee and eating a cream cheese croissant.

“Finally I could formally introduce the two of you… Zayn, this is Harry Styles, remember? You’ve met before at Nick’s party. He is my soulmark alpha- Harry this is Zayn Malik, my best friend and my-” Louis could not finish the sentence, Harry just nods while Zayn just observing the two.

“This is a really awkward scenario and I’m not exactly feeling this. But I wanted to meet you personally- See if he’s in good hands.” Zayn looks at the other alpha with daggers for eyes.

“Yes, it is awkward as shit but I want you to know that I’m not giving Louis up. It doesn’t matter if you agree or not. We have the soul-mark and we are soul-mates, so no one can keep us apart.” Harry alliterates, glaring at Zayn.

“I’m not here to fight.” Zayn says totally calm, glancing at Louis, who is holding the box tighter. “I’m not liking this situation, frankly speaking. I’m an alpha.” He turns his eyes on Harry again. “ Meeting the man that takes away my fiance is not my style. Coming here, I had half a mind to start a brawl. Just know- I can hurt you.”

“Are you threatening me?” Harry says in a low growl, looking totally pissed.

“No, I’m just saying.” Zayn shrugs. “For Louis, I choose to stay cool. But don’t think I will let my guard down. He is my best friend. If I see him upset because of you I will hunt you down. That is a promise, not a threat.” Zayn scowls at Harry before turning to Louis in a serious tone. “So I told my parents about the cancellation of our engagement, and they are not pleased about it. I thought I should warn you. As you know my parents aren’t as understanding as I am. I tried explaining the situation, and they did quiet down after a while but I feel like something’s coming.” He then stands up and leans down to Louis. “Take care now, you know where to reach me.” He squeezes Louis’ shoulder.

Harry throws a mean look to Zayn for touching his omega. He brings his hands around his shoulder, covering the spot protectively. Zayn doesn’t say anything but just pulls out his cigarette, leaving the two to it.

“Harry I’m scared. Zayn’s parents and mine are good friends. They must already know about us before I had a chance to tell them!!” Louis puts the box on top of the table and grabs on to Harry.

“Hey, there’s nothing to be afraid of! I will fight for you.” Harry tightens the embrace.

**********

Three days of calm go by, and on Friday morning Louis wakes up to his parents’ scents. Sebastian knocks then hurries in to alarm him.

“Good morning, Young master, Master Tomlinson and Madam are back from their trip and wish to see you at once!”

“Let him in. It is his house.” Louis groans, knowing it was his father who would be doing all the talking.

Mark Tomlinson walks in, followed by his wife, Jay. She takes a seat next to Louis while Mark stands far off from the bed. He looks at his son, his forehead showing a patch of creases that Louis knew he had caused.

Mark shoves his hands in his pockets, and Louis focuses his eyes on the silver watch sitting on top of the opening.

“For thirty-five years…” the man starts, body facing the bed but head facing the wall on the other side. “I have walked in my forefathers’ legacy. I took an oath to myself that I’d bring back this company’s glory days and unleash its full potential. I invested my time and built my own legacy. Some sacrifices need to be made…” He brings his hand to the right side of his chest, close to his heart, “But for my children’s future it was all or nothing.”

“Then we had you, Louis. I was so proud and happy to have a son to pass it on to. For you to build with your own legacy as well -but- what happened, Louis? Zayn is a great alpha. What happened to both of you?” Louis’ father paces back and forth holding his hands on his temple while Jay pats Louis’ back.

“The wedding is off and that’s final, father.” Louis now staring pleadingly to his father.

“I hired an investigator for me not to come here empty handed and for you not to lie on my face. I know what really happened! I came back as soon as I could after I got a call from Zayn’s father saying that my son is responsible for canceling the wedding!?” He sounded so disappointed but Louis did not care.

“I can’t do anything father about my feelings… You can’t control me... Mother, please help me… I don’t want to marry Zayn.” Louis says all teary, embracing his mother for comfort, but Jay stays silent.

“No, Louis. You’ve been engaged to Zayn for a long time and we won’t allow other alpha to be mated with you. Don’t you think about what may other people might say to our family? Our family name will be ruined. I will call Mr. Malik to assure him that the wedding is not off and we will continue as planned. We will have a wedding whether you like it or not!”

Mark slams his hand to Louis’ desk, making the boy and his mother shudder as they tightened their embrace.

“And one more thing; since the school year is about to end you don’t need to finish the term. You’ll graduate and have your diploma. I’ll call the Dean to notify him. Richard will not reject my request as our family and the Maliks donate millions to that institution.” Mark then holds out his hand. “Hand me your phone!”

“What? No! Why? You don’t have any right to do this to me, father! This is my phone. Please, not my phone.” Louis is now begging to his father.

“I have all the right! Until you are mated to Zayn, you’re my responsibility! Have you lost your senses allowing yourself to get involved with a low-life alpha? I won’t let you waste your life, Louis. Your phone- before I get my men to find that rodent and silence him!” Mark threatens Louis.

“He is not a low life alpha! He is my soulmark! And don’t you dare try to hurt my alpha! I’ll do anything you like but please leave my alpha out of this. Please father!” Louis grabs his father’s hand.

“What do you think you are doing begging for that low life!? Soulmarks are overrated! In time you will see that life is more than just dancing around to old legends and love stories. Just like I toughened up you will too!" Mark rubs the spot on his chest again with his left hand while his right-hand rested fiddling with his wedding ring. He looks at his son with full disdain. “You are not allowed any visitors except Zayn- Now your phone, son.” Mark holds out his hand again and waits but ends up grabbing it from the hesitant omega’s grasp. He then gestures his wife off the bed, giving Louis a warning look before leaving.

As the door slams shut, Louis lets out a piteous cry.

***********

The news spread so fast. The invitations for the wedding were sent out minutes after Louis’ father stormed out the room. Even Lottie called the house to find their father had ordered a private jet to bring her back home immediately. The endless noises of chattering, furniture been moved, and the clacking shoes of the people involved in the wedding preparations on the north wing are being captured into Louis’ room, making him weary, and even more distressed. He will never understand why money is the most essential thing in his family. His father used to say “Money makes the world go round!”

Louis never wished to be born this way. He would trade it all just to have a loving family. In his world money is everything.  When you have money and power organizing such a big event like a wedding is not a hard task, even if it’s one day’s preparation.

Louis was on his way to his father’s office to beg for his phone back when he overheard his mother talking to the three event specialists they hired to handle the wedding.

“No! Those flowers you brought don’t go with our furniture at all!”

“We will change the flowers, Madam-” the specialist dart across the room to remove the bouquets.

“No! We will replace all the furniture instead! Can’t let these lovely flowers go to waste!”

“Unbelievable!” Louis mutters to himself before walking away from the scene.

Louis goes in and gives his best ‘sad face’ but only because he really is sad, and he does get his phone back, though not full access. His father only allows a call to Zayn, even dialing for him. When the man is distracted by another call on his main line Louis moves further from the desk, his father’s eyes still peeling him.

“Hey, Louis. I know why you’re calling. This is about tomorrow; our wedding.” Zayn answers in a sad tone.

“Yes... Can you come to my house? Too many guards are lurking here right now. It’s like I’m under house arrest- My father isn’t letting me go outside or talk to anyone unless it’s you. Please! I need you” Louis whispers to Zayn.

“Sure. I will be there in thirty.” Zayn hangs up.

When Zayn hears how desperate Louis sounds, he knows he needs to be there for Louis to calm down the distressed omega but he was so torn because he already planned to hang with Liam that day. He lacks the strength to say no to Louis, his best friend and now on-again future mate, and knows he has to inform his other best friend of the change in plan.

“Hey, Li. Sorry, can’t come over, Louis needs me. Looks like our wedding is pushing through after all. Hope you understand...” Zayn sounds guilty towards Liam.

“No problem. I’ll just be around. Thank you for informing me.” Liam silently tears up.

The line turns quiet and Zayn sighs heavily.

“It’s a rushed wedding but we will catch up soon after that. I know we haven’t seen each other for the longest time but you know my number. Call me sometime okay?” Zayn trying to sound happy to lighten the mood of the situation.

“I understand. See you when I see you… Got to go- need to assist Mary with the kids at the daycare now.  It’s filled with little bosses- very demanding.” Liam pretends not to be disappointed.

“I’m sorry again.” Zayn remorsefully puts down his phone.

**********

The news had spread like wildfire when Niall barged into Harry’s room.

“Harry, have you seen this?” he shows Harry his iPad screen headlining the news about Zayn and Louis’ upcoming nuptials.

“I haven’t...” Harry reads in shock. “Maybe that’s why I haven't seen or heard from Louis today. He decided to push through the wedding… He chooses Zayn over me.”  Harry spins around and punches the wall behind the bed, then jumps off and starts throwing things. Niall observes his friend’s rage-filled eyes.

“Calm down! I think there’s something wrong. You two were fine up until today! Find him and ask him personally before you wreck our apartment! I spend most of my savings on this TV. Niall hugging the TV.

Harry put on his jacket and got his keys then stormed out the apartment. While driving he tried calling Louis but his phone was off. Harry feels Niall might be right. Something is wrong. Even though he hasn’t known Louis that long he knows he is a good person and will not hurt him this way. He is his omega after all.

“I’m his alpha! I’m his alpha!” Harry calms himself.

Harry decides to go to Uni and look for him in his building, on the soccer field, in the locker room, but everywhere he looks he is not there.

Bathed in worry, Harry then bravely drives to Louis’ mansion. He gets out and presses the gate button, but to his surprise, an army of bodyguards swarm up to the gate, and one tall beta wearing a coat and tie - their leader, maybe - approaches him.

“I’m sorry but you have to turn and go back where you came from. This is private property.” the guard talks to Harry slowly.  

“I’m here for my omega, Louis! I’m Harry. Tell him that I’m here to visit him.” Harry commanded, eyebrows drawn together.

“He’s not allowed to accept visitors. You may go now because we have direct orders to shoot and kill anyone stepping on the Tomlinson property uninvited!” the guard calmly sweeps aside his coat to show his gun.

Harry raises his hands. “I’m just here for Louis.” He goes back to his car. He won’t fight for now because he is not prepared for such a battle. He just stands still and glares at the man until finally, he decides to get in the car and leave the property.

Harry tries his best to be calm even he was raging inside. His devotion to Louis will not be shaken about this engagement. He will wait for Louis to come to him. He knows his omega will find a way.

*********

Zayn arrives at the mansion, immediately going to his fiance’s room. He finds Louis head low, crying at his desk. He looks pale and tired. He rushes over and hugs him.

“Zayn, you came! Harry knows about the engagement! He came here earlier to see me! Sebastian told me he heard the guards talking. Please, Zayn help me! I don’t want him to get mad at me... I love him Zayn. Please...please!” Louis begs.

“What do you want me to do?” Zayn asks his best friend.

After a few minutes going back and forth with ideas in what to do, they come up with a plan. Louis feels the burden of just how big the situation is. He misses Harry terribly and is scared he would never be allowed to see him again.

“Zayn, I need Harry...” a weak Louis cries into Zayn’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, Lou- Have you eaten anything at all?”

“No! I can’t eat or sleep! I just want Harry!” Louis picks up Harry’s shirt- wet with tears- on his lap, taking a deep whiff. “I know my alpha is a wreck right now because of the wedding. He was so brave to come here- but I don’t want anything to happen to him, Zayn.” Louis buries his face into Zayn’s chest, crying his heart out. Zayn kisses Louis’ forehead, embracing the omega.

“Calm down Lou.” Zayn consoles him. “Everything will be okay. Our plan is going to work. Hush, now.

***********

After the incident at the mansion, Harry drives to the bakery. He wants to keep his mind occupied. Maybe Louis might even come to the bakery. Harry busying himself arranging the pastries at the counter when he smelled a familiar scent his eyebrows raise.

“What are you doing here? What did you do to my omega? Where is Louis?” Harry now approaching  Zayn growling loudly.

“Hey, stop growling at me! I’m here because Louis told me to deliver you a message. If you ask me I don’t want to do this but for Louis, I will because he was so devastated and I don’t want to see him like that. He’s under a sort of house arrest at the mansion. He is not allowed to leave, and he doesn’t have his phone with him. I offered him my phone to call you but he was so scared you were mad at him, he just left recording instead.” Zayn hands Harry his phone.

‘My only...I’m sorry that this is our situation… You know I love you… I will contact you so be ready… Bring enough clothes. We will be together soon. I love you my alpha!’

Harry hands Zayn back his phone, exhaling sharply.

“I love Louis and I’ll do everything in my power for him to be happy. Even if tomorrow I’ll be stood up by him and have to face the raging madness of both of our parents for letting you take him.” Zayn stares at Harry’s extended hands. They shake hands and Harry tightens the grip.

“Thank you alpha. Louis is lucky to have you as a friend.” He releases his hand and pats Zayn’s shoulder.

Zayn gives a quick nod. “I’ll sneak Louis a new phone so we'll contact you later. You should go home now and prepare.”  

*********

Louis paces inside his walk-in closet as he dials his soul mark mate’s number.

“Hello?” Harry questions on the other end, looking at the unknown number.

“Hello, Only! Nice to hear your voice, finally!” Louis whispers in a rush. “Please meet me at the cabin- I’ll text you the code. Be careful, okay? They know about us. And I love you, Alpha.”

He immediately puts down the phone without even waiting for Harry’s response. Figuring he’d tell him everything when he gets there, he texts him the code and hurriedly starts to pack his clothes.

He sneaks his way out of the mansion with his bag and chooses the most tinted car in the garage, driving away.

Wary that someone might be tailing him, he keeps on glancing at his rearview mirror, and true enough, someone is behind him. He calls Harry and they change plan.

“Meet me at the Uni car-park instead and I’ll hop a ride with you.” Louis puts down his phone and proceeds to change his route.

When he thinks he has lost the car following him he hurries to the University parking lot.

“Get in!!” Harry throws open the passenger door. “Are you sure you weren’t followed here!?”

“I’m sure! Did you pack enough clothes!?” Louis looks at Harry in his beany and sweats looking ready to take on anything.

“Yes, I think I have!” Harry reaches over and grabs hold of Louis’ trembling hand.

“Great! Now let’s go home!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are all welcome!!!  
> Chapter 5 is coming so hold on tight...
> 
> Please visit Joydilouis86 Ao3 account


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've posted this chapter without my beta's blessing... Sorry Joy:(
> 
> Is just that I wanted to move on to this fic and I'm scared that I'll be busy anytime soon and posting it will take much longer...  
> I will post the next chapter later :)  
> I wanted to say thank you to Joy for adding life to my story... But if Joy finished the edited chapter I will change this one and update the new one...
> 
> Thank you to my lovely friends on Twitter for always believing in me...
> 
> Elsie, Bela, Carrie, Vanessa, M, and Jam especially Ruhina my 1st collab partner 
> 
> Thank you all and hope you'll like this chapter 
> 
> Keep Larrying!

 

> _Loving you is wild young and free..._

The journey to the secret cabin was quiet; Harry glancing over to Louis and smoothing his hair while he kept looking behind them.

“Please stop worrying. We are far enough and no one is chasing us. Please try to sleep. We will be fine.” Harry reassures him, worried at the sight of him. The smile he loved had left his face, the spark in his eyes had vanished.

Louis closes his eyes and buries his face in his palms, praying silently that his father won’t do something that he’ll have to hate him forever for. He lets out a yawn, feeling a heaviness in his eyes as they drooped. He leans over and finds his solitude in the smell of his alpha’s calming aroma, sending him to sleep. The smell of roses makes him drift away.

Harry observes his omega now heavily sleeping. He looks thin, sunken eyes and sallow cheeks. Tears falling’ out of Harry’s eyes, he felt sad and disappointed that he didn’t take good care of his omega and that he let these things happen to him.

“From now on I will be the right alpha for you. The alpha that you deserve. I will forever take care of you and love you till my last breath.” Harry whispers to Louis, making him smile in his sleep.

Already having the passcode to the villa, he doesn't need to wake Louis up from his sleep on his shoulder, which was starting to get numb, but knows it will be worth it once Louis gets the rest he deserves.

Harry also feels scared about what could've happened. He knows Louis’ father is a powerful man capable of anything and he needs to be brave to face him. Harry will never give up on Louis without a fight. Whatever it may take Louis will know that his alpha fought for him. Whatever kind of fight is coming their way, Harry will be ready.

“Sweet, we are here. I’ll carry you inside okay? Just sleep, I got you my omega.” Harry carried Louis in bridal style.

They went straight to their room, and Harry gently put Louis down on the left side of the bed, under the sheets. He then crept outside to grab the bags from the car and his notebook fell out. Good thing the semester was almost over and there was minimal paperwork to be done.

He dropped the bags in the bedroom and sat by the dining table, pulling out his phone. He knew the people in his life would be worried once they found out he was missing. He decided to call Martha first.

“Martha, I'm so sorry, I know this is short notice but something came up and I won’t be able to come in for a while,” Harry said, tapping his pen to the table. “I don’t know till when, I couldn’t say. I will call my chef friend to come on my behalf.”

“Oh, hope all is well,” Martha replied. “I can hold on for a bit but please do come back. You know your customers will miss you.”

“Thank you, M. You’re really an angel. Again, sorry and see you soon.”

He hung up and dialed Niall’s number to update him on what's happening.

“Ni, are you home?” he asked when he picked up.

On hearing the urgency in Harry’s tone, Niall pauses his game to concentrate on the call.

“Yes, got back from the Cafe. Why?”

“Ni, I’m with Louis. We eloped and we are somewhere far away but safe.” Harry says to Niall.

“Fuck Harry! You’ve eloped with Louis!? Are you out of your fucking mind!?” Niall fires in a panic through the receiver. “You know I’ll support you through anything, but this is foolishness! Are you sure that’s what you want? I’ll call Anne! I can’t deal with this alone. This is big Harry.”

“Please don’t get my Mum involved. You know how she reacts with this soulmark thing. Ni, please I need your support more than ever. I called up for you to know that I’m okay and I’m with my omega. I will not say where we are for your safety, but If someone asks you about us just deny- You know nothing! Can you do that?” Harry biting his lips and breathing heavily.

Harry could hear Niall breathing unevenly. “Fuck, Harry! You're making me pee my pants. I feel like I’m in a movie. And I’m covering up a crime scene. Of course! Shit! Just be careful. You know how rich people work in the fucking movies, using baits and all to trap their victims.” Niall tries to lighten the mood but still worries for Harry.

“Thank you for scaring the shit out of me and comparing my life to the fucking movies! I’ll keep you posted. Later.” Harry puts the phone down, exhaling.

*********

Harry re-enters the room quietly and stares at Louis still in deep sleep. He was so swept by his beauty he couldn’t steer his eyes away.

“I’m so fucking in love with you! Against all odds! I’m here to stay.” Harry softly whispers to him.

Suddenly Louis’ eyes open and his eyelashes flutter, causing Harry to marvel even more.

“What are you doing, Only? Are you staring at me? Louis continues to blink his eyes slowly.

“I’m just admiring your beauty and how you move in your sleep. And when you’re awake your eyes are so alluring I can’t turn away.” Harry pressed his lips to Louis’ eyes.  

“You’re making me cry.” Louis wipes his wet eyes.

They held each other so tightly. Neither wanted to let go. They missed each other terribly even though they had only last seen each other the night before. Not hearing, smelling or breathing near each other is really a hard task.

Harry lifts Louis’ face and cups it with his two hands, looking at it intently. He admires the lithe skin, eyes clear as crystal blue, the small, bulb-shaped nose he loves to pinch, lashes that go on for miles, and the smell of strawberry and vanilla that brings shivers to his bone. Fuck I’m willing to die for this, Harry commented to himself.

Louis equally adores every each fiber of Harry’s body? He was captivated at first glance by the emerald-green eyes of the boy and the truly majestic view of his stature. His curls, soft as feathers, embodied the wonderful smell of roses and old pine that perfumed from his scent gland. Shit, I’ll always love coming home to this beautiful angel in front of me. Louis says to himself while exploring more of Harry’s body.

They hear a loud rumbling.

“Is that your stomach, Sweet? Are you hungry?” Harry touches Louis’ stomach.

“Yes, I am, Alpha! I haven’t eaten since morning, I’m so terrified of you to know that the wedding is pushing through. Thought you’ll be mad at me and wouldn’t want to see me again. Glad you believe me that I didn’t hurt you in any way.” Louis slides his hands to his stomach and slightly pouting with discomfort.

“I was devastated at first, wanted to rip Zayn’s head when he came to the bakery. Good thing I didn’t. He really came through for us- But let’s continue this chat later, I’ll check the kitchen first if there's still some food in the fridge.” Harry settled his omega’s feet under the cover again.

“Thank you alpha. I’m sorry I can’t do anything right now, I’m feeling really woozy.” Louis moves his body to the side and put his hands by his cheeks pressing it together.

“No, it’s not a problem I’m here and my job is to take care of you. If you can still find your sleep, please sleep some more. I’ll just bring the food here, okay?” Harry put his hands to Louis’ head and gently petting him.

Louis closes his eyes trying to rest more though his mind is stressing out and wondering about what is store to him and his alpha.

Harry checked the fridge -Good thing there’s still chicken breast left- then checked the pantry. There was a can of corn kernel and mushrooms. He fried the chicken and made a side dish of corn and mushrooms. He delicately put it in the plate and made it look appetizing for his omega’s eyes.

Harry kisses Louis’ lips and brushes his hair.

“Sweet, the food is here. Can you sit so I could feed you?” Harry assists his omega, fixing the pillows to his back.

“It looks delicious,” Louis touches Harry’s chin.

Harry fed Louis until he was sure he was full enough, then finished the remaining food in the plate, putting it aside on the table.

“How are you feeling, my sweet? Getting better?” Harry moves his body close to Louis.

“Yes, you prepared me a lovely meal. I was just really hungry and tired earlier but now I’m okay. Have you called Martha? Or Niall?” Louis leans into Harry’s shoulder.

“Yes, everything is all settled. Not to worry. Take enough rest, will you, my sweet? I will not let any harm come to you again. I promise you that.” Harry pecks his forehead.

“Honestly, my alpha, I’m trying to close my eyes, but I’m restless right now. Can you hold me?”

Harry immediately complies to his omega’s request.

Harry moves his body gently to spoon Louis. Their warm bodies meet and press together as Harry gently wraps his arms around him. He nuzzles into Louis’ scent gland, the scent sending shivers through his veins, and causing his hard cock to poke into Louis’ back. He begins to smell Louis’ pheromones filling the room and he presses his nose, even more, breathing in the lovely scent that Louis is producing.

Louis feels sudden wetness in his pants and he knows he is producing slick. Louis’ face turns blushing pink, he was so shy that his alpha knew what his body wants. He tried to deny the fact that he wanted his alpha’s warm body but the smell of desire filling the room couldn’t lie for him. The smell of Harry’s testosterone scent was sending them both over the edge.

Harry gently turns Louis around to face him. Harry stares at a flushed Louis covering his face with his hands.

“Please, stop staring alpha. I’m really feeling shy right now.” Louis grins awkwardly.

Harry presses a kiss to Louis’ hand and holds it to his chest.

“My sweet... Don’t be shy I’m your alpha! It’s natural that your feeling this way. I'd be more offended if you weren't feeling anything towards me. Your smell just now answered lots of questions on my mind.” Harry bites his lips and moves even closer to Louis. “You know I want you. And you couldn’t lie to me, because your smell sent me to heaven. But I still want to ask you if you're really ready for this… for us to get more intimate and take our relationship further. I still want to hear you say it.” Harry tangles his fingers with Louis’.

“Alpha! This is my first time and I don’t know what to do. I’m scared,” Louis tries to untangle his fingers, starting to tear up. “What if you realize that I’m not what you want. I’m a virgin omega with baggage in my life. I don’t want to lose you, Harry. You’re my all, my only.”

“Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I've never shared my rut, or knotted with anyone,” Harry says into Louis’ lips, holding his sweaty hand tightly. “We are both new to this, but we are soulmates. Our bodies are made for each other so please stop doubting our love. We are meant to be.”

Louis’ eyes grow big and he tilts his head close to Harry’s mouth, their combine scent now filling the room. Harry kisses Louis’ tempting mouth with desire. biting and sucking each other lips send them both into ecstasy.

“Now, my omega, are you ready to take me _and_ be mine forever? We will mate and be soul bonded after I knot you. Do I have your permission, my Sweet, to do those things?”

Louis’ heart beat fast. He knows if he agrees to be mated with Harry, his father will be devastated, but all he can think about right now is Harry. He wants Harry to be his forever and he needs him more than anything. He was the only alpha he truly desires.

Louis moves his body closer to Harry.

“I want to hear your sweet 'Yes’ before we proceed,” Harry says, slowing Louis’ movement.

“Yes! Yes! Yes to mating me and Yes to knotting me. I want everything with you. Now can we do this my only?” Louis moving his hips close to Harry.

“Very eager, my Sweet, but as it's our first we will do this right. I will take care of you, okay, my sweet?” Harry pinches Louis' nose. “You’re one naughty omega, Now let’s shower together.”

Harry rests his body on top of his omega now feeling their hard lengths brushing together. Low moans escape Louis’ mouth.

Harry giggles, “You’re also my horny omega. Now take off your clothes, I wanna see you. All of you.”

Harry sat in the center of the bed while Louis climbed out and started to undress. He slowly removed his shirt, his pink nipples, and toned abdomen now in full display. Harry's mouth dropped open as he looked on and he started drooling. He swallowed back as Louis looked to him for approval. He dared not take his eyes of the beautiful omega in front of him. Louis smelled the sudden arousal from his alpha, the smell of roses and old pine lingering in the room and decided to tease Harry even more.

Louis. stimulated his right nipple, trying to imitate the videos he usually watches during his heat. He pulls it gently, making it turn a rosy pink. He put his index finger to his mouth and wet it fully, then glides down to the nipple once more, moaning in rhythm with the strokes.

“Fuck omega, you are sending me to my grave.” Harry breathes heavily, still staring at Louis petite figure.

Louis moves his fingers down to his own pants, slowly unbuttoning them, teasing his alpha. A black, well-fitted pair of panties was now in view, displaying Louis’ greatest asset; his round and tight arse and thick thighs. As Harry drew closer, Louis shyly covers his bulging length with his left hand, but the pink tip of it remained unconcealed. Swallowing, Harry grips his wrist, pulling it away.

“Never knew you were into panties. Fuck. Please stand still for me and let me admire this view. Don’t be shy, you’re gorgeous, my Sweet. And I believe that belongs to me, so stop covering up.” Harry gazed at Louis.

Louis stands still until Harry let go of his hand and moves toward him, closing the gap between them, inhaling his scent. Louis moves his hand to his panties when Harry holds his wrist and stops him.

“Let me do the honor of removing this. I want to do it myself.” Harry slowly puts his hands on Louis’ waist, gently dipping his fingers into his panties, tracing the garter with his fingertips and slowly pulling it down, until he found himself kneeling in front of Louis’ pink thick hard length, gasping for air.

Harry then stands and starts removing his shirt, not breaking eye contact with Louis who gazes in awe as he remembers the first time he saw Harry shirtless. Heat travels through Harry’s veins, making his hands sweat as he unbuttons his pants. He slides his hand under his boxer-briefs to pretend to fix his bulging length to tease the omega even further.

He kicks his pants to the floor, followed by his boxer brief which his hard length dangling in front of Louis that makes his blue crystal eyes grew big in amusement.

“My only you're big, I might not able to walk properly for days but I want it inside me, my Alpha,” Louis commented, still locking his eyes to Harry’s naked body.

“Fuck I think I’ll die a happy man- But not now, please, God no!” Harry shakes his head. “All my desires in life have been answered by you. You are the missing piece to the puzzle...the queen of hearts. Thank you, Omega.”

“Now, can I taste you?” Harry not waiting for Louis’ reply, he simply moves his head close to Louis cock as though he saw a magical creation in front of him turning him into sex goddess that can do wonders. All their walls were now slowly tearing down, both drunk to the taste of each other.

Harry slowly moves his head close to the tip of Louis’ hard length, pulling out his tongue and gently swirling it around the tip of Louis’ cock now leaking with pre-come. Louis moans loudly to the pleasure and grabs Harry’s hair, yanking it lightly.

“Oh, Harry, that's good. It’s really ticklish, Alpha,” Louis whines, still holding Harry’s hair, “but in a good way. More, please... I want more!” Louis looks down at his alpha kneeling in front of him.

“Greedy omega, You taste as sweet as you smell. Hold tight, my Sweet. You’ll love this!” Harry slowly opens his mouth and sucks Louis’ length until he bottoms out. Then he moves his mouth back and forth until he was lost in his own world, changing the pace from time to time to make Louis experience the fourth heaven. Louis pulled Harry’s hair hard.

“Fuck, alpha! I’m dripping slick and I think I’m nearly coming!”

“Then come for me, Omega. I want to see you come. I want to hear you moan my name, my sweet Louis.” Harry gasps for air and continues to suck Louis.

“Harry... Fuck.. you are so good…” Louis moans to his alpha. “I love you, my Alpha… Only, I’m coming- _AHHH!!!”_

“Come in my mouth, I want to taste you more.” Harry continues the rhythm fast and slow. One hand on Louis' waist that for sure will leave a mark for holding it tight and the other hand to his length feeling neglected, until a loud moan coming from Louis makes Harry’s cock leak with his own come. Harry tightened his grip to his swollen length while he continues to swallow Louis’ come.  

“That feels so good! You also came?” Louis smiles to his alpha, pressing his naked body onto his, and slinging his chin on his shoulder.

“Yes, I admit... I get off to you many times.” Harry pants, “And now that I could finally touch, feel and taste you makes it more fucking wonderful.”

Harry tries to sling Louis arms and feet to his back and carry him like a koala bear.  “Now let’s get you clean, my Sweet.”

Louis’ hardness rubbing onto his lower back drove the point in further. “See? You’re making me hard again.” Harry tightens his hold to Louis’ plump arse, making Louis squeak in laughter.

They enter the bathroom. Harry rest Louis on the toilet counter and he winces from the cold tile under his exposed butt cheeks. Harry turns the faucet in the shower and lets the water flow to achieve the right temperature he desires.

He carries Louis again until they meet the sprinkling water. Harry stands back and admires his vulnerable omega as he tilts his head back letting the water soak his hair. Then not being able to look on anymore, Harry dips his nose under his scent gland and whispers sweet nothings, making Louis let out a little moan.

“Let me take care of you…” Harry licks a strip up to his jawline. Louis nods and starts nibbling on Harry’s ear lobe, sending a shiver to him.

“You are really tempting me to do this to you! I wanted to do this ever since I smelled you.” Harry runs his palm over Louis’ hips, water dripping down their entire bodies.

“Spread your hands on the wall and bend for me, my Omega.” Harry sweetly commands. He moves down and grips Louis’ arse, admiring the roundness of it.

“Fuck, you're making me do this to you, I'm leaking with pre-come just admiring your sweet, wet arse. I will taste you, my sweet.” Harry traces a kiss on each cheek, parting them further until he sees Louis’ puckered pink hole leaking with his slick. He darts the tip of his tongue lightly on the tight opening a few times but not pushing further in. This drives Louis into a frenzy.

“My Only, please stop teasing! I want it…I want your tongue on me...please!” the omega begs in pleasure.

Harry complies, eagerly burying his face in the crease, and letting his tongue swipe Louis’ sweet slick aggressively. The omega moans out loud as the new sensation causes him to release more pheromones, and Harry licks eagerly on the rim. Louis yelps out at the overwhelming sensation of the warm tongue.

“My Only, I can’t hold on anymore, I wanna come!” Louis tears up in pleasure as Harry continues to eat him out, occasionally blowing a hot breath that adds to the pleasure.

“Come to me, my sweet! You deserve everything for waiting for me. I want to taste your delicate arse that now belongs to me.” Harry blows and slides his tongue to Louis’ hole deeper. “Your so tight, Sweet, and your slick tastes like sweet strawberry and vanilla.”

“I’m coming… Fuck..” Louis’ legs shake, and a loud, pleasurable moan echoes inside the bathroom, sending goosebumps to Harry.

“You're so good my omega, very good. Now let me fully cleaned you, I know you want to snooze before the big event.” He knows his omega needs enough rest.

“Yes alpha! I want to be good for you.” Louis’ hair is now filled with shampoo as Harry massages his scalp. Harry’s eyes grow large as Louis moans at the contact.

“My sweet baby, you're really a teaser. Stop sending me to my deathbed. Make me rest a bit because I want to give you enough later. I don’t want you to get overwhelmed.

“I’m just enjoying your massage. What did I do?” Louis looks at Harry’s hard length brushing his thigh to create friction. “Do you want me to ea- uhhm” Louis didn’t finish his sentence, as Harry put his index fingers to Louis' mouth.

“Shhh, let them do their thing down there. I think they are doing fine. Just stand still and pretend nothing is happening.” Harry continues to brush his cock to Louis’ soft skin. He squirts a dollop of liquid soap into his hands and continues showering Louis.

“I also want to take care of _you_ , I may not be as good as you but I love you, and omega in love will do anything for his alpha. You’d be shocked at what I’m capable of.” Louis proudly teases Harry.

“I will not be surprised! You being here with me shows me just how much my omega can do. My little sweet brave omega. But for now, let me handle things. You deserve a rest, okay? We have all the time in the world for me to be taken care of by my sweet omega.” Harry runs his fingers to Louis' nose and kisses him tenderly.

Harry and Louis wipe each other with a towel until they both dry, and Louis tiptoes in front of Harry and presses a gentle kiss on his lips.

“I’m thankful that you’ve waited for me. You have no idea how much my inner omega jumping for joy right now.” Louis leans into Harry’s broad chest. Harry scoop his omega up and carries him bridal style and put him on the top of the bed.

“You’re my sweet, thoughtful omega. Do you wanna know what my inner alpha is feeling right now?” Harry smiles at Louis. He then demonstrates by tickling Louis’ side. Louis releases a fit of giggles, and his stomach aches from laughing so hard.

“Stop, stop… okay okay, I got your inner alpha’s message now please I wanna rest…” Louis shouts,  hiding under lots of pillows and covering himself another the blanket.

“You're really good at this...are you starting to nest my sweet? You get all the pillows and left nothing for me,” Harry acts as if he is hurt by Louis’ action. Louis uncovers himself to the blanket and pillows.

“Wow, you’re _good…_ I’m in tears now.” Louis teasingly laughs hard at him.

“Ahhh, really come here… you’re laughing at your alpha. You’ll be punished. Three spanks on your arse.” Harry states, grabbing Louis’ naked body and setting him on top of him.

“Hey… please no. I’ll be good now. Promise!” Louis flutters his eyes.

“You really know to lure me… fine sleep with me and be by my side.” Harry kissed the tip of Louis' nose.

They snuggle and drift away to sleep holding each other’s naked bodies.

It is mid-afternoon when Louis wakes up sweating.  He sits up in the bed feeling incredibly heated. His body presses into a sleeping Harry. He's burning up as well, and the combination of their moist body heat makes Louis feverish as fuck. He shifts away and notices his inner thighs are wet and squishy. He was producing way more slick than usual, and the bed was now wet.

At the loss of contact, Harry wakes up and starts sniffing around, unable to stop drooling to the beautiful scent he was smelling. He leans his nose further deep into the soaking mattress, and his shoulder brushes up on Louis. The friction is scorching hot but somehow Louis likes it and doesn't pull away.

“Alpha, please concentrate…” he says to the sniffing Harry whose face is now buried in the sheets. “Is the heater on? Am I sick?” Louis palms his and Harry’s necks. “Are you sick, my Only?”

Harry springs up on the bed and looks at Louis. They both stare at each other for a second, and then it suddenly clicks.

“My rut!” “My heat!” both shout in unison. They were not yet prepared for their rut and heat. They hadn't even had sex yet, and most important, they were not yet bonded.

“Fuck! I’m close to my rut! That’s why I’m so horny!” Harry shouts.

“Me too. I know my heat will come next week but I ’m producing an enormous amount of slick!! That never happened to me before and it makes me wonder if maybe our body knows we found each other and it triggered your sudden rut along with my heat.” Louis theorizes.

“It could be. Your good at analyzing things, omega. Very smart and sexy.” Harry compliments, drying off the sweat on Louis’ back and face.

“I want you to take me before I lose myself. I want to remember everything; where and how you’ll touch me, I want to feel you till we're bonded.” Louis tracing Harry’s face with his fingertips.

Harry nods to his omega. He loves the idea that he is about to be bonded with his beloved soulmate. He will feel the emotions of his omega. He often wonders what else that soulmark bond can do. And he is excited to know more about it.

“We have to stock up food and water. This will be our first heat and rut together I know it’s a good thing because I know you can take me. Are you sure you want to share this with me? I could go to the rutting facility instead?” Harry worries, now pressing gentle kisses to Louis.

“Stop that thought! I’m your omega, we will do this together. I told you I may be a virgin omega but the difference is I’m in love with my alpha, and an ‘ _in love’_ omega can do anything for his alpha in a rut.”

“I will also take good care of you, my Sweet. This is not a one-way street. You take care of me and I’ll take care of you. We are the alpha and the omega in a rut and in heat. Let’s do this then. Get dressed and we'll head to the grocery. We need food for the next few days,” Harry jumps up and throws on a t-shirt.

They took a short drive to the town market once more, where they bought lots of fruit, nuts, and loaves of bread. Later at the grocery, Harry shoved chicken breast and other items in the trolley, and Louis picked up a crate of eggs and a carton of milk. They had split up to make their trip a little quicker so they would have enough time to make love and bond each other while they were still sane. Both sweating like melting ice but feeling anything but cold, they made a quick stop at the pharmacy where Louis alone went in to get a couple of toiletries. He came back a few minutes later and tucked the little parcel in with the other groceries.

They soon returned to the cabin and started unpacking the groceries. Harry yanked the bread out of the bag and a small plastic card of pills fell out. He picks it up and read the label.

“My Sweet, what is this?” he asks, reading the label. ”Is this...?” Harry couldn't even say the words, and he put his hands over his mouth, sinking into a chair.

Louis’ mouth fell open and his heart started beating faster. He had bought the pills not knowing if Harry would want kids yet. He hadn't done anything like this before and it seemed responsible for him to get them.  “We hadn’t talked about it,” Louis falters, moving closer to him. “And I didn’t want to assume things so I came prepared.”

“You could have asked me directly and not do this behind my back.” Harry looks down at the packet disapprovingly. “Here I am thinking of claiming and knotting you tonight and you were thinking to kill my pups. Have you taken this before?”

Louis shook his head wildly, heart racing out of fear his Alpha might be disappointed in him. “No, I haven’t I just bought that pack today. I’m sorry, my Alpha, I just don’t want you to feel pressured. I love that you’ll claim me and I'll be knotted by you and possibly get pregnant.”

“That’s a relief. I thought you didn’t want my pups.” Harry says softer with a touch of disdain. “I want you to be the mother of my children, to raise them together with love and care.”

Louis giggled as Harry sniffed his neck. “Let’s start to prepare,” Harry says. “Your pheromones are getting stronger. Your heat may come five hours from now based on the smell of it. And my rut will be here in the morning.”

Louis’ heats usually lasted around five days and Harry’s ruts lasted four. Good thing this was happening now while they were together. Facing a rut or heat alone is one of the hardest things to deal with. Whenever Louis was in heat he locked himself in his room and played with his heat toys to fulfill his urges, while Harry, on the other hand, had no choice but to spend his rut locked up in a rutting facility with chains attached to his hands and eyes blindfolded with dextrose attach to his veins to keep him hydrated. But they both never knew they’d meet their soulmate to share them with.

Now inside their room, they neatly arrange the stocks in a basket on the table; assorted fruit, a pack of crisps, chocolates, and an energy bar. The bottled water, juice, and energy drinks were placed close to the bed.

Louis and Harry both climb on the bed and kneel, staring at each other and sharing a silent laugh.

“My sweet omega,” Harry whispers, teary-eyed, ”I will take you as my bondmate and I will forever be loyal to you and to our promises, till death do us apart.”

Louis is sobbing from hearing his alpha’s vow. He sniffles and repeats, “My alpha, I will take you as my bondmate and I will forever be loyal to you and to our promises. Till death do us apart.”

They both laugh and sob and kiss with intertwined hands.

Louis leans his head to the side, exposing the bond spot on his neck. Harry moves closer and nuzzles into Louis’ bond spot. Then he opens his mouth and canine teeth appear. He looks to Louis for signs of discomfort and gets an encouraging nod from the omega, so he delicately bites into his soft skin. Louis squeezes his shoulder for a few seconds in response to the cut but slowly releases his grip and eases, surrendering to him. As his teeth sink deep into the burning flesh, Harry’s pupils begin to dilate. He could suddenly hear every pulse of Louis’ veins, every beat of his heart, even the blood rushing through his arteries. Overwhelmed, he removes his teeth, and a now crying Louis is looking at him with blood leaking down his neck but, the strangest thing; Louis’ right eye, full of tears, is no longer blue, but now the sparkliest emerald green.

“Harry...Your eyes...one of them is… your right eye is blue!” Louis chokes out, pressing a moist hand on the side of Harry's face.

Breathing out a smile but unable to speak just yet, Harry buries his head back into his neck. The metallic taste of blood went to Harry’s taste buds, making him decide to stop biting and lick the bond wound to stop the blood dripping even more.

Louis let's out an uncontrollable moan and starts grinding into Harry's pelvis, sweat and heat bruising his skin. He drops and starts licking his chest crazily.

“Why do I feel like I wanna comfort you and please you and make every part of you feel loved!?” Louis mutters through his desperate licks. “I can feel everything…” he cries, grabbing Harry's hair.

“That's because now we are one,” Harry finally speaks, head tilted back by Louis’ grip on his hair, and looking up at the hungry omega. “All our emotions happiness, desperation, desire, the sadness, we will feel it. We are bonded by heart, mind, and soul.”

Harry dips Louis and collapses onto him, absorbing all the energy, and licking his bite mark.

“Is it okay? Are _you_ okay, my Only?” Louis pants with a questioning look.

“I’m okay, honestly better than okay. I love it that everyone will now know that you belong to an Alpha and that _that_ Alpha is me. Now I can feel every inch of your being. I know you're longing for my kiss right now.” Harry whispers against his lips.

“How do you know?” Louis breathes out desperately, wondering if he could read his mind.

“Because I feel you… you are my omega and you are my first priority. Your happiness means everything to me. You know what they say; A happy omega is a happy life.”

Louis laughs at that. “I still can't get over your eyes…”

Harry raises his eyebrows. “Well, your right eye is green- Never heard about this before. Now we share something else special!”

Harry checks Louis’ bond mark and declares it is now healing perfectly.

“Yay! We are bonded.” Louis says, pressing his hand to it. “No one can take me away from you. Not even millions of soldiers- Bonded for life.”

Harry traced kisses to Louis' forehead, to his eyes, nose, ears, whispering, “I love you, my sweet omega!” He kisses all the way back to his cheeks and stops when he captures Louis’ soft red lips. He drunkenly kisses his omega soft and hard, making Louis’ lips swollen and slightly bruised.

Harry continues to mark Louis, kissing and sucking each time he dumps his lips to Louis’ soft skin.

“Your smell is divine, Now lay down for me, my sweet omega!” Harry says in his needy voice. Louis follows his alpha’s request.

Harry kisses Louis’ lips hard and slow, grinding into his hard length, He moves his hips in a circular motion, making Louis moan in pleasure. Harry, now going down and tracing Louis’ body using his tongue, reaches Louis’ pink nipple, sucking it until Louis arches his back with pleasure.

He keeps going to his stomach. “Soon my pups will be here. Take care of them, my Sweet!” he teases, looking up at Louis and tracing his tongue on his belly button, making him giggle.

Harry continues to suck and blow Louis’ skin, making the omega tremble. He stops, gazing at Louis’ hard length leaking with precome. He spread Louis’ legs as he laid on his back, exposing his tight hole now dripping with slick.

“You're fucking wet for me, omega.” Harry swirls his tongue around his lips. “Are you ready for me, my sweet.” Harry presses his hands to Louis' thighs tightly. Louis nods and admires his alphas strong physique.

Harry climbs on top of Louis while delicately putting his length inside his wet puckered hole.

“Take a deep breath, my sweet. This will sting a little even though you are leaking with your sweet slick,” Harry warns him.

“Get on with it, alpha. I can’t wait anymore! I’m dying of anxiety here.” Louis demands to his alpha in a cracking voice.

“You're proving me right...you're my greedy virgin omega!” Harry laughs at Louis.

“Yes, I am. And if you’ll keep laughing at me I will put my fingers inside until I come,” Louis smirking to Harry.

Harry frowns. “No hands of yours are allowed to touch my precious wealth. From now on you are forbidden to touch yourself.”

He moves his hips, forcefully deepening his thrust. Louis’ eyes grow big as he felt so full. It aches so much he grasps Harry’s arms.

Harry slowly presses his waist even more that makes Louis yelp with pleasure and pain. He continues until he bottoms out, slowly moving in a circle to make Louis’ tight hole a little loose to get him used to his alpha’s thick cock.

“My only, you’re so big, I feel like I’m splitting into two. but I want you, I want more, I want your knot.” Louis looks wrecked sweating and leaking pre-come and slick.

“You’re so good for me my omega for taking me well. Now, I’ll move, it will still sting a little but you’ll be in much pleasure,” Harry says, now moving his waist and thrusting slowly moving back and forth until he finds the right rhythm.

His omega’s grip to his arms loosens, and he now traces his back with his fingers.

“Alpha, please fuck me hard. More, please,” he yearns and pleads, body quivering with the hotness he feels inside him. He screams in pleasure when Harry reaches his sweet spot, hitting it again and again till he is tearing in pleasure. Both hands tightly hold his alpha’s arm close, and he starts to nibble on it. The alpha growls lowly.

"You are made for me. You are one amazing omega, so tight for me," Harry moans loudly in tune with Louis pleasured moans. "So wet for me, taking me so well."

Louis is in full trance of euphoria, eyes clouded with immeasurable pleasure as his teeth deepened into Harry's skin, moaning wildly. Harry fizzes at the aching pain, moving his hips harder fucking and thrusting into Louis.

“I’m coming my only, make me come please.” Louis moans in pleasure, arching his back as the warm liquid fills him up.

Harry places his mouth on Louis', swirling his tongue into his mouth, kissing his omega till their lips are swollen red. He bites Louis again on his bond mark, sealing it with a kiss and pulling away. He feels Louis clasp around him while the omega unconsciously cries with pleasure.

Harry’s knot then begins to expand as he thrusts it even more. Both feeling a certain kind of pleasure and pain.

“We are sharing our first knot, my Sweet.” Harry continues to thrust and moan in pleasure with Louis’ warmth, his eyes fluttering as Harry's fills him up with his come.

“I love you, my sweet Omega, take all of me. It all belongs to you.” Harry cups Louis' face and kisses him eagerly until they gasp for the air.

“I will, my Alpha. Every drop. Um? How long will we be connected?” Louis asks his alpha.

“Never knotted anyone- I don't know about the real time but I heard it takes ten minutes or so. Don't worry, we have time. Are you hungry, my sweet?” Harry reaches out into the basket. “Do you want water?” he asks Louis.

“Louis nods. Yes, but how will I drink it?” Louis innocently cuddles Harry on top of him. “You’re heavy, my alpha but I love your heaviness don’t you worry. Squeeze me some more.” Louis pulls Harry’s ass cheeks and squeezing it.

“Naughty omega huh?! But I came prepared. I got this bendable straw for you to drink with whatever position we are in.” Harry chuckles with laughter showing him the straw.

“How thoughtful of you my alpha! What position you have in mind? Since we can’t do anything might as well take this time for sex education 101.” Louis also jerks with waves of laughter.

“Well, I think we could do anything under the sun, whatever pleases you. I’m a flexible alpha. But for now, I think you should take a rest for a few more hours you’ll be fully in your heat.

Louis still feels a large amount of come still keeps on filling him up.

“After this, I’m sure I’ll be a mama in no time.” Louis holds Harry tightly.

“My sweet mama omega.” Harry loves the thought of Louis’ getting pregnant with his pups. He nuzzles on the scent glands that always sends a shiver to him.

They slept a couple of hours tangled together as Harry’s knot deflated but his cock is getting hard and demanding with an omega who’s humping his cock between his legs.

“Your heat comes early, do you want to get off?” Harry watching a horny omega, moaning and humping tirelessly. “I’ll take care of you!” Harry lifted Louis and let him sit behind the headboard and stock up pillows. Harry palming Louis length giving him enough pressure to reach his orgasm moving his hands up and down till Louis moan loudly and Harry fasten the rhythm to make it more pleasurable to his omega. Louis moans and panting heavily a warm white strick filled Louis tummy and Harry’s hand. Harry’s cleaning Louis tummy with a clean cloth when he felt Louis new emotion.

Louis now another wave of arousal hitting him. Louis whining and needy to his alpha’s touch. Harry felt his omega’s sudden urge to his touch. He immediately complies to the yearning omega. He lowered his head till he sucks Louis leaking cock with precome sucking it back and forth, sliding his tongue till Louis moaning in pleasure. Harry continues to suck Louis when he felt a warm come, coming to the slit of Louis cock. He swallowed every drop.

Harry feeding Louis a small number of grapes and biscuit and lots of water to keep him hydrated. Louis felt sleepy and took a rest while Harry takes this opportunity to cook a proper meal for his omega.

Harry is busying himself in the kitchen when Harry felt sudden distress to his omega. He saw Louis walking nakedly, crying and lying on the counter his pheromones filled the room, slick dripping tremendously making Harry crazily insane with the smell.

“You left me in the room, I thought you’ve left me how could you do that to me my alpha...Take me. Take me now alpha. I want you.” Louis pressing his body against the counter.  Harry immediately run off to a despair omega. But Louis didn’t let him touch him

“I’m sorry my sweet. Your alpha is preparing a meal for you. I don’t want you to get hungry. I’m sorry please let me touch you, I’ll make it up to you...please. come here let me put you in bed and fuck you so hard.” Harry leaning close to his omega. Extending his arms till he can trace his fingers to Louis naked back.

Louis jumped on Harry and sunk his canine teeth to Harry’s bond mark he continues to deepening the cut till Louis taste Harry’s blood, a low hiss released by Harry.

“Now you’re also mine only. Take me, please. Make me come.” Louis clasping his body to Harry.

“I will, my possessive omega. Let’s go to our room.”

Harry lay Louis into the bed as he continues to splurge into Louis scent, tasting the slick makes him horny. “I’m fucking you hard my sweet till you can’t walk and get out this bed.” Harry removing the towel wrapped around him.

Harry turned Louis around now on his hands and knees. Exposing the tight hole of his omega. He kept on slurping the slick that’s leaking inside Loui’s hole.

“So fucking amazing, so wet for me!” Harry spreading Louis’ arse cheeks as he inserts one finger that makes Louis moaned in pleasure “I want more..” Louis pleading. “So eager!” Harry smirked to his omega slapping lightly Louis’ arse makes him yelp in pleasure.

“Alpha… please...more” Louis moving his hips backward till Harry insert two more fingers that make Louis move his hips back and forth Harry surging to find Louis’ prostate until a loud scream Harry knew he found the spot. Moving his fingers faster till Louis beg for his cock.

“Alpha I want you...I want your cock. Fuck me hard.” Louis begging tearfully to Harry.

Harry place his cock to Louis hole till he feel the warmness of Louis’ tight hole that makes him move eagerly pounding Louis as hard as he can pumping inside and out, sweat running through his face and body hands of Louis waist that surely leave a mark for grabbing him too much but this is what his omega wants and that’s what his omega will get.

Both now sweating as they continue to thrust harder, each thrust makes Louis yelp in pain and pleasure. Louis moving his hips in a circle that makes Harry want to knot his omega again.

“Sweet I’m coming and I’m gonna knot you!” Harry now slamming his body to Louis back as his knot expanding inside Louis. The pain mixed with unexplainable arousal makes Louis come unexpectedly, white strick flow to Louis hard length that makes him breathe heavily.

 

*********

 

A day passed by the like wind to the newly bonded couple who’s blissfully in love and sharing one of the most important events of their life.

The smell of sweat and come, slick inside the room bring the couple into extreme ecstasy. Their combined scent of strawberry and roses makes Harry’s mind wanting more. Harry felt a sudden warm his in extreme heat.

“Fuck I’m now rutting.” Harry wanted to loosen his knot and grind to Louis again. But they are attached together.

“My sweet if you’re in there, I’m now on my rutting too.  Harry whispering to Louis, still breathing heavily.

“Now we are talking.” Louis smiling to himself body swamp to his come and sweat.

The wave of arousal both come like a tidal wave. When Harry’s knot deflated, Louis turned Harry around. He wants to suck his alpha’s hard cock. He played his tongue to Harry’s cock tasting himself and Harry’s sweet come till he fully sucks the thick length and takes it till where he can swallow and glide his hands to the bottom covering the unreached part that makes Harry moan and grab Louis’ hair slightly pulling it. He sucks it eagerly, hungrily moving his hands to the same rhythm of his mouth burying his head deepening the sucking till Harry moaned in pleasure.

“Ahhh fuck omega I’m coming my sweet.” Harry pulling Louis’ hair to let go but Louis deepened his mouth swallowing Harry’s come in one go. Louis wiping his mouth to some spills.

“Fuck my sweet your mouth is divine!” Harry cupping Louis' face and kissing him tenderly the taste of his come still lingers on Louis' mouth but he doesn’t care.

Louis lying on the bed half asleep naked cover with blanket Harry walks towards the table to get food and feed his omega.

“Open up my sweet, you need to eat your losing too much energy, you need to drink up.” Harry feeding Louis chicken strips and A pack of granola bar. He grabbed an apple for him to munch. After they ate a light meal Harry went to Louis side and spooned his omega. They slept for four hours then another wave of arousal woke them both.

Louis hump to Harry’s hard cock, thrusting and rode Harry eagerly till he bottomed out. He moves his hips in circular motion. Harry glide his hands to Louis’ cock, moving his hands up and down. Louis bends backward to the arousal that makes Harry fully fucked Louis, pumping his omega back and forth until they both gasping for air and come in unison. His knot expanding inside Louis that makes his omega cry in contentment, Louis stayed on top of Harry waiting for Harry’s length to deflate.

Louis comes on his senses for a while, smelling himself and the body in front of him the combined scent makes his body felt warm. The soaring pain he felt on his hole makes him uncomfortable. Harry felt his omega’s in pain.

“Are you okay my sweet are you back?” Harry holding the little face of his omega.

“Not fully but I think I’m on my last wave. Fuck my hole is soaring can you look at it later. I think I will not be able to walk for days. You're so big and thick.”

“Good thing I bought cream because I know I’ll wreck you my sweet.” Harry kissing Louis forehead.

Harry’s cock now slowly deflating, Harry lay Louis on the bed and raised his two legs up in the air.

“Let me put you some cream to ease the pain. Fuck!” Harry trying to concentrate on putting Louis a cream on his hole, fighting his urges to eat his omega.

“Yes, I know I feel you!” Hands on your knees my only.”

Louis speaks to his alpha in a demanding voice. Harry curiously follow his omega.

“I’ll eat you up till you come. We will reserve my hole to my last wave, okay?” Louis now brushing his cock to Harry’s hole “or?” Louis smirking to Harry.

“No, I don’t have slick like you, It might be painful and we don’t have any lu-” Harry stop talking when he felt sudden wetness on his hole.

“Fuck, Louis your tongue… it’s fucking obscene... more… please!”  Louis slides his tongue, changing his rhythm to slow to fast making Harry grip on the sheet and moaned in full indulgence.

“My sweet I’m nearly coming. Please.” Harry feeling his orgasm is nearly closed and Louis wet his fingers fully and secretly insert his finger to Harry’s hole. That makes Harry yelp and look at his omega with a meaningful look.

“You’ll like this my only. Just relaxed for me. I won't disappoint you.” Louis swirling his tongue as he continues to wet and spit his fingers through, he inserts another finger that makes Harry grip to Louis' arms.

“I know relaxed… Trust me my only.” Louis assuring his alpha. Harry relaxed himself giving in to Louis’ desire. Louis inserts another finger keep on spitting to create wetness to Harry’s tight hole and swirling his tongue non-stop till he reaches Harry’s prostate. Harry’s eyes grow big from the unexplainable sensation he felt and moaned loudly. Louis knew he hit the right spot as he continues to hit the right spot Harry scream in pleasure and he’s finally coming. Louis flexing his body around Harry. Reaching to his alpha’s cock gliding it up and down while his other hand remains intact inside Harry’s tight hole to give him the total pleasure hitting his sweet spot till he fully comes.

“Fuck it’s amazing! It’s different but it’s good.” Harry now slouching his body to his omega.

“I told you... Trust me and I’ll give you pleasure even I’m clueless to this. My inner omega keeping me sane for me to do this to you… now I want your cock inside me. I think I rested enough.” Louis teasingly smirked to his alpha.

Harry lift Louis up and connect his cock to Louis swollen hole now leaking with slick. He carries Louis up. Louis tangled his arms and feet around Harry to keep

himself not to fall. Harry’s hand on Louis thigh holding it tightly till he moves it to Louis arse cheeks to help his omega thrust on his cock grinding, up and down, breathing heavily, sweating till they moaned and both come in unison, Harry’s knot expanding that makes Louis tangled his feet around Harry even more to add more pressure moaning and sweating to fucking hard sex they been to.

Harry walks to the bed, moving slowly and still connected to Louis. They sat on the bed, Harry ’s head resting on the headboard staring to his omega on top of him resting his head on his shoulder nuzzling his smell.

“Rest now my sweet. Few more hours I’m feeling that my rut is almost over.” They slept seated together until his knot finally deflated.

The smell of their combined scent lingers to a sleeping omega. His heat is over and finally, they could say they surpassed it together. He looks around the room, unfinished plate, food and water spilling on the floor dirty sheet smells like come, sweat and slick and the testosterone and pheromones filling the room now mellowing down.

Their heat and rut shorten when you are sharing it with your soulmark one perks when you’re bonded with your soulmate. Two days of blissful sex is really fucking amazing!  Louis said to himself.

Harry wakes up with a contentment smile, a different glow from alpha who’s now bonded to his soulmate.

Harry touches Louis' belly and continues to observe it. It looks swollen with the amount of come being inserted to him. Louis whimpers to the pain of soaring hole. Harry is feeling guilty with the pain where his omega wherein right now.

“Please no, don’t feel that way my only. I feel you… please, I love every pain that comes with it. We are one now.” Louis caressing Harry’s face fixing his curls staring at his one-eyed blue and green.  

“I’m sorry my sweet… It’s our first and I don’t want you to get hurt. But the good thing I feel them inside of you my sweet. Maybe they are two or three in there.”

“Oh, love that you can feel me! I feel them too. Uhm can we clean up and our room is filthy filled with our come.

“Correction filled by our love. I’ll carry you to the bathroom love and filled the tub for you to relax there while I cleaned our room okay?” Harry went to the bathroom and fills the tub with water and pick up the leftover food on the floor. He opens the window that makes Louis shivering sound from sudden coldness.

“Oh, sorry my sweet. Just releasing our scent and send it to the world for them to feast.” Harry smiled at his omega proudly.

“It’s fine my alpha.” Louis tracing his fingers to his neck, he couldn't believe that he’s not virgin anymore and already bonded to his soulmate that makes him emotional and silently crying to himself. Harry felt the changing emotion of his omega he run off closer to him.

“Are you okay my sweet? Are you feeling any pain? Where is it? Please tell me. Say it to your alpha.” Harry panicking to Louis.

“I’m okay my only! just tears of joy...I couldn’t believe that I’m mated to you and you are to me and soon we will be complete.” Louis tracing his fingers to Harry’s neck and to his belly. Harry lay on Louis lap and kiss his tummy.

“Yes, we are! You are mine and I’m yours! We will be happy together I will assure you that. I love you my omega more than myself.” Harry sniffing Louis’ tummy.

“I love you too more than anything in this world. You and I forever my alpha.” Louis wiping his tears and played with Harry’s curls.

They cleaned the room and the house are now in order. They are now deeply sleeping when Louis woke up, scaredly smelt something familiar. Harry felt his omega now in distress.

“My sweet what it is?” Harry worriedly asked Louis.

“My father is coming I can smell him. Harry, please hide for me. I don’t want you to get hurt please.” Louis now crying to Harry.

“No! I’m your alpha. I’ll rather die fighting for you!” Harry getting his jacket and put a jacket for Louis. Let’s get out of here.” Harry now picking up their bags.

“We are late... He is outside.” Louis now hiding to Harry’s back.

They heard a loud banged on the main door.

“Louis I can smell you... You are in here and you’re not alone. Come here or I’ll come and drag you down.” Mark shouting and using his alpha voice.

Harry and Louis went down the stairs, Louis holding Harry’s hand tightly and hiding behind Harry.

“What the hell are you thinking Louis? Running away on your wedding day? You didn’t think about us being humiliated? Zayn stands there waiting for you but you didn’t come! You make us all looks stupid! Do you think I will let you live with this low life? Mark kept on yelling to Louis.

“Stop screaming at my omega! You’re scaring him!” Harry using his alpha voice to Mark.

“And who do you think you are and have the audacity to use your alpha voice on me. One snapped of my fingers you’ll be out of here! Zayn didn’t cooperate on me at first but I told him my intention to my son. He gave me your current phone number Louis and I traced the number. Nice place to hide my son very far away from the city but I’m not Mark Tomlinson for nothing.” Mark now sitting on the living room.

“Both of you! Sit down!” Mark then motions to his bodyguard to justle them into the chair.

“Let me clear to you my son you’re bonded to Zayn whether you like it or not, with marriage or none. You can’t do anything.” Mark looking at Louis intently who’s sobbing from crying.

“Father I love Harry and we are mated!” Louis screaming to his father. Mark stood up and check his son’s neck a newly pierced bond mark catches his eyes and he took his son’s eyes now with different color.

“Louis how could you do this to me and to your family. You’ve mated against our will but you still continue why Louis? Do you really hate me for giving everything to you? Is this how you pay your parents for your giving you a good life?” Mark eyes now in full red, calming himself not to hurt his son.

“He is my soulmark mate, father!” Louis screams. “You will never understand me because you didn’t mate with your soulmate. He is my other half now.” Louis moves closer to his father and holds his hand. “Please let me be with him. He is my alpha.”

“No!”-Mark nods to his bodyguard- “I won’t let you do this to your life, Louis. I will do everything to unbound you to that lowlife. Get inside the car.”

Harry lets out a long, low growl that started building up into a bark. Louis darts over and holds his hand.

“My only, don’t! Please, never think of that! I know you want to fight for me but don’t! You know I love you and no one can do anything anymore because we are bonded. I promise you I’ll come back for you. Wait for me. Let me handle this, my Alpha. Remember you are my Only. So calm down. This won't be for long.” Louis kisses Harry tenderly until the bodyguard drags him out of the cabin.

Louis walking away still glancing at him holding his heart and tummy, Screaming and telling him I love you… I love you… My alpha.

Until all the vehicle left the villa, Harry left alone dumbfounded. He was devastated he didn't even say a word to his omega to comfort him.

He went upstairs to their room. The smells of his omega still linger inside the room, he picked up the dirty sheets on the humper, he sniffed the smell endlessly the smell of strawberry and vanilla combined with the sweet slick of his omega makes him breakdown and cry. He’s missing his other half. Holding his mark and his heart as if it sends a signal to his omega.

My sweet I love you...I will wait for you… please come back home. Harry whispering to his soulmark.

After an hour of crying, He wipes his tears and decided to come back home to his Mum. He needed her right now more than ever. He locks the door at the cabin, leaving a note as if his omega might return.

He called his mom on his way to his journey. Crying himself out.

“Mum, I need you… I’m coming home.” Harry still sobbing from tears.

“Okay, please don’t  cry son I’m here.” Anne consoling his son.

After two hours of driving from the villa, he arrived at his Mums house who’s waiting for him outside the porch. Harry’s eyes are now puffing red.

“Hey, my little alpha. What happened to you? Why you are crying? Let’s get you warmed up inside.” Anne hugging his son tightly

“Mum, I’ve met my soulmark mate.” Harry still sobbing from tears.

“Oh, that’s good Harry and why you are crying I wanna know everything.” Anne worriedly tightens the hug to his son.

“I’m also mated with him, Mum.” Harry looks down. He knows what he did was wrong. He didn’t even mention about Louis to her and mate his omega unprotected makes him feel more guilty. Anne just sighs heavily.

“I’m sorry Mum if I didn't inform you ahead of time, is just that it happened so fast and I thought I’m doing the right thing.” Harry still looking down and bit his nails. Anne stayed quiet and listen to his quivering son.

“Mum he is already engaged to be married when we’ve met and we decided to elope. He came from a very wealthy family that didn’t allow us to be mated. Mum, I need my omega…” Harry now lying on his mum lap. Anne heavily breathing as if he knows what his son’s feeling.

“Hush now my son, we may not come from a wealthy family but what you have is special, Look at your mark it looks your omega loves you dearly. And your eyes it really changed color. What you have there is amazing and one of a kind. You are both living legends.” Anne pats Harry’s head and plays with his curls.

“We may not be as wealthy as your families mate but I think I have a plan. Alpha and omega who’s soulmark and mated like your case are now one of a kind and I have a friend works in media might be interested in your story. Most of the rich people I know hated bad publicity I guess his family is not that special to be different let’s take them on there.” Anne cupping his son’s face and hugged him tightly.

“Thank you, Mum...I know you’ll be the right person for me to get my omega back.” Harry now feeling proud to his Mum’s idea.

“Let me call my friend and for sure she’ll love this story. But I wanna know first about your omega.” Anne now gets up to prepare tea for two.

“My soulmark ache last summer then suddenly I smelt something different that captures my attention.  He has a different aroma so strong and then we’ve met in Mcdonald's. We knew we are soulmate when our ache stop aching’ when we accidentally touch each other. In the beginning, he tried to avoid me because he is already engaged but we couldn’t stop ourselves to be together there's like a magnet pulling us together.  Then his father knew about us so they rashly arranged a wedding ceremony for them ensure the unification of their clan and force my mate to be married to his best friend but we ran off together and decided to get mated and…”

“And then what? don’t kill me with anticipation.” Anne biting her lips.

“Uhm we’ve spent our heat and rut together. So, I think...I mean... I know Impregnated my omega his name is Louis Tomlinson.” Harry couldn't stop himself stomping his feet.

“Tomlinson?” Anne almost drops his cup of tea hearing the Surname, She holds his soul mark close to her heart.

“Can we set a meeting to them first?” Anne now holding Harry’s hand.

“Uhm Okay Mum.” Harry now looking at his Mum curiously and confusedly for acting strangely.

 

***********

 

“Young Master please eat your dinner.” Sebastian now holding Louis’ hand who’s throwing the plates and breaking everything inside his room.

“Get out of my room! I only need my alpha. I will not eat until my father will let me be with my Alpha! Get out! Louis now screaming to his butler now picking up the shattered glass and porcelain on the floor.

Louis left crying and yearning to his alpha.

“Harry...Harry...I need you!!! Please come to me!!!” Louis screaming on top of his lungs.

Broken glasses and the sound of furniture falling loudly.

His father is outside listening to his son pleading. It’s breaking his heart to see his son broken and devastated but he knows what's best for him, everything will be okay not maybe now but soon. He knew he’ll forget his soul mark mate and it’s not impossible. He’ll do everything to make Louis forget about him and unbound him to his soul mark mate.

“Please Mark, let me see my son! I know he needs his mother!!!” Jay pleads to her alpha husband.

“No, you’ll make it worse! He’ll get hungry and he’ll eat soon. This nonsense won’t last. An omega like him who’s not used to suffering will eventually give up.” Mark comments to Jay.

Zayn comes running into the hallway of the west wing and meets Louis’ parents.

“Can I see Louis...please? I need to see if he’s okay. I smell him and he smells different, I wanna know why...please! I’m his future spouse I have the right to see my omega.” Zayn talking to Mark and throw a look at Jay. bookmark

“I’ll let you see him because I trust you! But never try to pull anything like that again. You’ll regret it...I told you the consequences… And if you’re really concerned about Louis you will not be stupid.” Mark threatens. “Hope you can calm your omega. He hasn’t eaten since I picked him up at the villa.”

Zayn gives Mark a quick nod and storms into the room. He needed to see his distressed omega.

As he enters, he smells blood. He is shocked to see that Louis ransacked the entire room.

He spots Louis in the corner sitting in the middle of shattered glass from a vase, crying and looking weak. He took a closer look and saw that his hand was bleeding from the glass.

“Louis…Omega!” Zayn uses his alpha tone to get Louis’ attention. Mark, Jay, and Sebastian hear it and fly into the room.

“Don’t come near me Zayn!” Louis burst out angrily. “You told me you had let go... but you helped him find me!” Louis' face was painfully contoured. “Why did you let me be captured by him? I told you I couldn’t lie to you anymore and you said you accepted my decision, so why have you betrayed me? I thought you were my best friend. You never fully let go of me! You played me Zayn. I hate you! I hate all of you!!! Get out of my room!” Louis was shaking and crying loudly, blood dripping all over the shattered glasses.

Sebastian stormed out of the room to call out maids.

“Please, Louis listen to me. Your bleeding…” Zayn couldn’t think of anything to calm the distressed omega but to mention Harry. He knows Louis will listen to him. “Do you want Harry to be worried about you. Let me clean your wounds. Your hands are already bleeding let me take care of you. After, Harry will come and get you here. Would you like that?”

Zayn slowly walks closer to Louis, then finally grabs his hand and removes the shattered glass from it. Louis sobs, broken in more ways than one, as he leans into Zayn for balance.

Jay is crying beside Mark who is looking at his son with concern. Zayn gives them a relieved glance and Mark nods to him with guilt.

“Do what you have to do, I trust you Zayn.” Mark looking at Zayn when they pass by him and they both exit Louis’ room.

“Lou, we’re going to the other room so your maid could clean this room for you okay? and let me cleaned your wound there. You know Harry will not be happy knowing you’ve got wounded.” Zayn calming the omega who’s moving awkwardly away from him. I’ll hug you okay for you to find your balance. Harry will not get mad I promised you that. Louis still wrecked and crying.

 

**********

Time passed by Louis now sleeping and his hands are now cleaned and medicated by Zayn. Louis lying beside Zayn.

Zayn is staring at his best friend now sleeping calmly. A tear falls in his eyes he takes pity on him. His best friend didn’t deserve any of this. Is it his fault for doing the things he thinks what is right for him? Does he need to feel guilty? Zayn wipes his tears and just hold the restless omega hands.

Louis woke up with a sudden pain in his abdomen. He was bending in pain. Zayn also fell asleep holding Louis’ hand, he woke up with the sudden movement from Louis.

“What is happening? Are you in pain? Why your eyes have a different color?”  Zayn calmly talking to Louis.

“Zayn my stomach hurts. Help me please!” Louis now holding his hand tightly.

“I’ll call my Doctor, please lay down and rest.” Zayn getting his phone and call his doctor.

“Zayn, I need to talk to Harry please… I need my alpha! I forgive you for doing those things. I know you have good intentions. Please help me, I need to speak to my alpha.” Louis begs in his demanding voice still bending in pain.

“Okay but only this one time! I don’t want to lose Mark’s trust and be banned from seeing you too, understood?” Zayn warns, handing his phone to Louis who nods and grabs it.

“Hello?” Harry asks, wondering who’s on the other line.

“Hello, Alpha! I missed you. I love you!” Louis cries.

Zayn pulls away and goes to the bathroom to give Louis privacy. He was still hurting knowing the fact that Louis now belonged to someone else but trying to cover his emotion with many important things Louis needed him as a friend so he’ll stay.  

“Hey, my sweet how are you? Hope you’re okay did they hurt you? Please tell me you’re okay. I’m feeling you’re in distress...I’ll is coming for you! I ’m with my Mum just hold on my sweet. Soon we'll be together.

“Oh, Harry I can’t live my life without you...I can’t eat and I want you here right now… ahhh!” Louis now in pain lets go of the phone.

“Hello?” Zayn picks up the phone and says. “Louis is not feeling well. Need to take care of him.” Zayn immediately put down the phone and attends to Louis.

“Ahhh! Zayn what did you say to Harry?” Louis groans,  bending in pain.

“Nothing...I’ve already called a doctor! Now he is on his way. Won't you lay down Louis? Maybe you should eat something. You’re worrying me.” Zayn assists Louis to lie on the bed. Louis just shakes his head and lies down.

Louis was now trying to rest, though still in pain. Zayn looks at him. Something is different. He’s been with Louis long enough and he knows something’s changed...one of his eyes had turned from blue to green. Pretending his sinus was raising, Zayn leans forward and subtly sniffs Louis to make sure he is correct with his theory.

Then, Sebastian knocks on the door and the doctor comes in to check Louis’ condition. Louis is resting half asleep, reserving the little energy he has but still continues torturing himself until he is with his alpha.

The doctor then takes a blood sample from Louis, checks his temperature, and attaches an IV to keep him hydrated.

“Do what you need to do, Doctor,” Zayn says. “Make him well again.”

“I will do what I can. I’ll go run some tests in the lab and let you know the results as soon as possible.” The doctor exits the room.

After two hours of sleep, Louis wakes up light headed but feeling stronger than before. He looks down at his arms. “Why do I have this? I’m not sick! Zayn, remove this at once!” Louis screams at the top of his lungs.

“Louis, your health is my top priority, and the doctor said you need to have that so stop being a brat! Do you think Harry will love to see you sick? I told you I’m your best friend not just your fia– Anyway I’ll stay here till you get better. I’ll be sleeping on the couch.” Zayn kisses Louis’ forehead but Louis continuous to scream and started to cry he felt alone and he is desperate to see his alpha.

“Goodnight, Louis.” Zayn picks the up the pillows and didn’t mind Louis he thought he done his part and that is much important.

Louis cries in his sleep.  He needs his alpha tonight. He couldn’t fully sleep knowing he was miles apart from Harry.

“Alpha...my alpha I need you!” Louis holds his mark, then his heart, slowly moving his hands to his bulging belly.

Louis woke up panting and sweating from a dream, he dreamt about his Alpha being taken away from him. He couldn’t stop crying until Zayn sits beside him.

“What is it, Louis? Are you in pain?” Zayn looks at Louis worriedly.

“Tell me what’s bothering you.”

“No, I just dreamt about Harry. Zayn I thought it was true. I’m scared!” Louis cries to Zayn, trying not to be too attached with the alpha who’s comforting him right now because Harry his mate might get angry for letting Zayn touch him.

“Z, You know I don’t deserve you. I’ve hurt you many times. But you still kept on my side.” Louis face then grew more serious. “Z, you deserve my honesty. I mated with Harry and I think I’m pregnant.” Louis now looks down, sobbing.

Zayn lifts Louis’ face “I knew it the moment I came into your room. I told you I’m an alpha. You’ll get away with these things because I’m letting you, remember?” Zayn grins. “and plus; your eyes...they changed color.”

“If all of this ends on what we are hoping I’ll let you go and I will move on and you’ll get my support in your relationship with Harry. But if it turns the other way around I’ll stay by your side and be your alpha and father to your pups. Remember, I’m your best friend and I won’t leave you. Whatever happens, you’ll have me!”

Feeling lucky for having such a wonderful best friend, he places his hand on his heart. “You know that I love you and you will always hold a special place in my heart.”

Zayn handed Louis his phone. This is the last time I’ll let you use my phone. Your father told me that he’ll marry you to another alpha if I’ve conspired against him with you and Harry again. Do you understand that Louis? I let you mate with Harry because he is your soulmate but other than that I won’t let another alpha take you. ”

“Thank you Z, I love you my best friend!” Louis smiles at Zayn.

“Alpha, Yes I’m okay. I’m sorry earlier if I made you worry. When are you coming? Tomorrow? Harry…?” Louis talks fast, and Harry calms him down.

“Take it easy my omega, breathe. I’m here. Yes… We are trying to set up a meeting with your Mother and Father and hope they’ll listen because if they don’t... I’m planning war on them. I will soon get you, my Omega. Just hold on tight and wait for me. I love you.”

“Yes, I will wait for you...forever!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are always welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not fully edited by my beta, but I updated it accordingly...
> 
> But nevertheless, I'm proud of this chapter... Hope you'll like this too...
> 
> Thank you Joy for doing this to me and contemplating every chapter, given our timezone difference but still, you gave your time helping me... 
> 
> Shoutout to my favorite friend and mutual  
> Elsie, Bela, Carrie, Vanessa, M, and Jam  
> Of course, Ruhina for your endless fic reco's about a/b/o 
> 
> This is for you Papi...
> 
> Keep Larrying

 

 

Forever's not enough...

 

The morning comes. The sound of bustling on the north wing of the mansion was echoing to Louis wing. Louis’ was still sleeping heavily and has his IV dextrose attached to his skin. the doctor sedated Louis for him to sleep longer and to recoup his strength.

Mark arranged a closed-door meeting with Zayn’s father to eased up his emotions about the stood up wedding that occurred and persuaded him to reconsider the unification of their clan again. Mark proposed to host the rehearsal wedding dinner for both clans and colleagues to solace with the major catastrophe that transpired and follow their customs and beliefs this time in decree to muzzle the constant talked of their packs. Zayn’s father conceded on Mark’s notion since he also preferred the union of two clans to take place and merged the two strongest pack in the country.

Zayn decided to stay in Tomlinson’s mansion, to which Mark didn’t object and gladly accepted Zayn’s proposal to live with Louis. He was aware of his omega son was not a blushing virgin anymore and already mated with another alpha, he was relieved and grateful that Zayn still accepted his son’s dilemma, even promising to maintain it confidential to prevent further embarrassment to their families and to Louis.

Mark certainly adores the idea that Zayn and Louis spent more time together alone and sharing one room. He was optimistic that Louis might improve his perceptions again to Zayn.

Zayn's personal belongings had been brought by his butler who’s presently staying in the Manor to attend to his personal needs.

“Greg, Will you be kind enough to fetch me my two other bags in the car the maids maybe overlook it and kindly coordinate to Sebastian as well and arranged your routine with him while we are here. I know Louis still want Sebastian around.

Greg nodded and was about to leave the room when Zayn called him out again.

"And lastly Greg, can you ask someone from atelier to deliver my suit here, I needed to fit it first before the wedding rehearsal dinner.” Zayn browsing his laptop and replying to emails about the inquiry to their upcoming wedding rehearsal.

Louis squinting his eyes as he smelt an alpha around. The scent of lavender lingers on his nostrils, he instantly recognized Zayn's scent. He was kind of wishing for Harry’s scent, his alpha’s scent. He missed it badly. The aroma of roses and old pine that always sends shivers through his veins every moment.

“Good morning Lou! are you feeling okay? I see that you’re gaining your strength already, please rest some more. You’ll need that for a later dinner party.” Zayn seated beside Louis but gave enough distance between them, he understands his limitations. Especially Louis was newly mated omega, his very sensitive to alpha’s touch and he wants to regain Louis’ trust and forgiveness.

“What dinner party? What wedding? Who's wedding?” Louis continued to ask Zayn then they heard a soft knocked from the door.

“Young Master Zayn, the doctor is here. Young Master Louis! You’re awake. I will send you food immediately. Hope you’ll persist to get well and rested.” Sebastian leaves the room and the doctor gets to assessed Louis’ status. He wrote something on his log sheet and talked to Zayn whispering some things and exited the room.

“What was that? Why he needed to whisper?” Louis curiously asked Zayn.

“I will tell you but you need to eat first. Sebastian will be here in a while and then we'll talk. I told you-you'll need your strength back.” Zayn demanded.

Louis didn’t debate to Zayn by requesting to feed him. He would rather have Zayn to do it than Sebastian. He slightly smiled to Zayn, Sebastian served him chicken chowder soup in a bun. He never thought he’d missed hot liquid this much, he wanted to eat some more but the doctor's advice to take light food first.

“Good thing you’ve decided to eat. Keep it up and in no time your IV will be taken out.” Zayn feeding Louis and grinning to him.

“I’ve talked to Harry last night he told me he was coming to get me here.  From then on, I understand I needed my strength back for me to be ready If things get rough with my father. He told me that his Mum is setting up a meeting with my parents and I think I should get ready to be out of here. Isn’t that wonderful?” Louis looking hopeful, Zayn smirked at Louis. He fed his fiance some more until Louis gestures that he was already full.

Louis resting his head against the headboard and slowly unraveling himself to sit properly but he can still feel the discomfort and soreness to his bottom hole from the blissful day with his alpha.

“But now I’m curious… What dinner, whose wedding are you talking about earlier?” Louis looked at Zayn confusedly.

“Mark and my father decided to push through our wedding. Your father initiate to host the event and we are having a wedding dinner rehearsal tonight, It’s just a sit-down affair with a three-course meal and an endless flow of champagne and wine. It’s not the real thing though but it’s still lavishly catered and arranged as if its the real day.” Zayn calmly explaining to Louis.

“Why are we talking about the wedding again? I thought it was done and over. Zayn I’m mated and I have an alpha. Why can't anyone understand that?” Louis starting to act distressed.

They heard a soft knocked from the door.

“Young master, Lady Lottie is here to see you.” Sebastian softly announced Lottie’s presence.  Lottie rashly entered the room and didn’t wait for Louis approval and run towards his brother’s bed.

“Hey, Lou...What happened? I was concerned when I heard the news from mother that you’re not eating, but good to see that Zayn here is taking good care of you! But wait... I wanna know the truth- mother said you’re already mated?” Lottie glanced at Zayn with her judging eyes. “Zayn you know our tradition! Engagement, wedding rehearsals, wedding and then be ma- ” Lottie proceeded to speak when Louis stopped her by shaking his head.

“No..No..It’s not Zayn. You’re really a tactless little shit-” He turned to Zayn.  "Can you give us a moment alone I needed to scold my little sister.” Louis glaring his eyes to Lottie as she rolled her eyes to Louis.

“Hey I’m not Little...I’m already eighteen and I’m a beautiful omega like you!” Lottie trying to shift the topic, she felt bad for accusing Zayn.

Zayn stood up and brushed Louis’ hair with his fingertips and pats Lottie’s shoulder. “I’ll be at the cellar to check for the wine for later, be back hereafter just call Greg if you needed me, Louis.” Zayn went outside the room.

“What the fuck Lou!!! Why you haven’t called me… Am I the last one to know about all of this… Fuck! maybe the whole world knew about this already?  Am I really your sister you fuckin’ rascal? Don’t make me strangle you with that IV tube!” Lottie stood and punched his side.

“Hey! That’s a good hit, you’re an omega yourself but you strike like an alpha! I didn’t call you because I don’t want you to get involved and it went on so fast. Lot’s I’ve mated to my soulmark mate! His name is Harry.” Louis all teary and emotional remembering his alpha.

“Shit! Sorry please don’t cry okay… please be calm. Isn’t it amazing I mean besides the drama it’s a huge thing that you’re given a chance to meet your soulmate mark but why you're still marrying Zayn?” Lottie curiously interrogates Louis who’s now sliding himself under the sheets, closing his eyes.

“Honestly, I don’t know! I thought Harry was coming to get me but now I’ve woke up with this fucking wedding dinner rehearsal. Father is really pushing the wedding to get a hold on the Malik clan.” Louis disappointedly removed his IV.

“Lou, why did you do that? Sebastian!” Lottie shouted to Sebastian. “Can you call Greg and ask him I needed Zayn.” Lottie starting to panic and pity his brother looking at the bandages on his hands and now bleeding himself out by forcing to remove the IV connected to him.

“They all lied Lottie… I’m so tired! Father wanted me to play along, I will give him a show then!”

Louis wiping his tears from his eyes and holding his tummy tightly. He was confused about what was really going on the fact that his alpha is still nowhere close to him and Zayn didn't even do anything to stop the lies and then his father who kept on leading more lies and he's gone mad omega.

**********

Louis woke up with a banging headache. He looked at his hands now with a newly connected IV. He was still wary because he didn’t hear anything about Harry. “Did he abandon me?” He was anxious to know what was happening to his alpha.

He glances across the room and saw well-tailored suit; a dark blue jacket with white button shirt under and dark fitted pants are neatly prepared in front of his vanity cabinet mirror. He breathes heavily and exhales from disappointment.

He doesn’t have the strength to be part of this narrative that his father wanted him to play along. Tears fall down on his eyes looking at his soulmark and touching his bond mark with his fingertips.

_ “What will I do alpha, I’m tired of fighting… I feel so deserted... I need you here with me! Please come back to me...I can’t do this alone.” _

A moment later, the doctor removed his IV dextrose and sealed it properly. The maid entered the room headed by Sebastian assisting Louis for his bath. He took the longest bath in his entire lifetime. His skin turned pale and pruney from staying at the tub for so long. His mind is busy thinking plans after plans when Sebastian called out his attention. He mindlessly startled him.

“Young master, most of the guests are arriving. Young master Zayn is asking me about your status. I just told him that you are still getting ready and will be done in no time.” Sebastian handed a dressing gown to Louis.

“Thank you, Sebastian. For staying though I know you don’t have a choice… I mean for acting and treating you bad these past few days... Is just that I’m so tired of this bullshit act that my father is pulling... I didn’t agree with any of this and now I’ll be in the spotlight pleasing everyone!

“Young master I know I don’t have any right to say my piece but you know I’m on your side. I will be your loyal servant. Hope you know that.”  Sebastian smiling to Louis.

“Thank you! I really needed that right now.” Louis got out of the tub and went straight to his walk-in closet to prepare.

Zayn was wearing his dark blue coat same color palette with Louis but he got printed black and white button-down shirt under and dark blue well-fitted pants, his hair was well fix and style.

Lou, the hairstylist that Zayn hired for this event was almost done doing Louis’ hair when Zayn comes into Louis’ room.  Zayn was awed to see Louis’ looked fresh and really looking spot-on in any angle.

All the maids, hairstylist and Sebastian leave the room to give the couple privacy.

“You look gorgeous my love.” Zayn admiring Louis’ fitted suit and his new hairstyle. He was still feeling the butterflies in his stomach even he knew Louis can’t reciprocate his feelings towards him.

“I’m pretending that I’m preparing to go somewhere else, and not to this  _ WEDDING _ rehearsal for me not to run out of here. To be honest, I’m just waiting for Harry to come and rescue me from this foolishness. Please, Zayn asks my Father to stop this nonsense.” Louis still angry and pouting in front of his vanity cabinet.

“I know you don’t want to be here but let’s just pretend for the night. Will you do that for me? Let’s play along until Harry makes his move. Okay?” Zayn trying to lighten the mood of Louis.

“How can I keep pretending that I’m into this when I can’t take this fucking charade!? You know me Zayn. I don’t want everyone to know how dysfunctional my family is! Yet if he won’t stop meddling with my life... So, help me god I’ll be torn to his throat!” Louis banged his hands on his vanity cabinet angrily.

Zayn just stared at the angry omega with a pitying look.

**********

The Tomlinson’s hosted the wedding rehearsal dinner. Everything was all set for the event. Coordinator’s checking their agendas and checklist twice, thrice making sure everything are one hundred percent flawless and according to plan seamlessly.

The beautiful bouquets of flowers are been set on the tables, Scented candles with different sizes are filling the area, New set of china's are been used, the pleasant smell of lavishly mouth-watering dishes prepared by the house Chef filters the place, Low music playing in the background. The Tomlinson mansion garden was now filled with thousands of fairy lights that give life to the vast garden of the Manor.

The rehearsal dinner guest list includes the couple families, friends, the Officiant and all the out-of-town guests that arrived in town for the upcoming wedding.

The guests are served canapes and drinks, as they gather at the garden before the dinner event. Loud chatter among guests, having a good laugh and conversation.

Zayn’s family together with Louis’ Mother are seated closely near to the couple looking happy and contented.

The guests are wearing formal rehearsal dinners attire to fit the classy event. Most of the men are wearing dark suits and ties, and women are wearing cocktail dresses and long gowns that make the event looked extra glamorous as already is. They invited some press to cover one of the most awaited events of the two richest Mogul unifying a union to create a strong clan.

It’s a free sitting event. Aside from ensuring that it won't upstage the more formal wedding set up.  Mark wanted their guests to converse and mingle with one another to loosen up guests who are meeting for the first time and to ease the tension between two packs.

Mark gave a speech to welcome the guests and honor the couple. Everyone looks at the couple all in happy spirits, toasting wines and champagnes to them. Sending their congratulatory remarks when they went to their table to meet them.

The event was now in full swing when Louis stood up and smell something familiar.

“He's here...how? Why didn't he tell me?!” Louis talking to himself. eyes roaming around the area kept looking on his mated alpha.

The scents were making him high and it’s getting stronger when Nick suddenly appeared in front of him and hands clung on his alpha’s arms.

_ “What the fuck is this! Why this fucking omega is all over my alpha!” _ He looked at Nick with narrowed eyes and gazes at his alpha with a questioning look. He wanted to cut off the hands of this omega in front of his alpha to know how pissed he was for letting someone touched him.

“Hey, Lou and Zayn! Congratulations! Good to know your wedding is finally happening.” Nick tightened his grip on Harry’s arms that makes Harry bothered and sweating to his pants. He felt how Louis was ready to rip Nick apart and how distressed he was but still continued to play along with Nick and calming himself.

“Don’t be shy love… I’m so proud of myself that finally, you agreed to date me and be my plus one but of course he needed to have a chaperone. Oh, by the way where’s Niall?” Nick shifting his head around. “Well, he’s a big boy he can take care of himself. Anyway, congratulations to both of you!  You are truly a match made in heaven, don't they Harry?”

Zayn smiled at Nick and glared at Harry with disdain. Louis raised his eyebrows to Nick comment and struck a darting eye to Harry.

Nick leaned to Louis’ ears and whispered softly. “Lou, is it true that you and Zayn are already bonded? I thought you were a virginal omega. No, offense!” Nick laughing to himself, Louis looked at Harry intently with full rage and disappointment. Harry felt Louis’ daggers eyes pinned on him.

Harry looked good with his man- bun, short curls swirling his forehead and fitted black suit and white button undershirt that exposing his swallow tattoo made Louis drool to his alpha mate even more.

Louis kept on holding his soul mark and his bond mark to keep him sane and not planned an attacked to Nick.

_ “I’m Harry’s Omega, I’m Harry’s Omega and not this pretending slut! who’s trying hard to be Harry’s omega.” _ Louis kept on repeating the chant to himself to prolong his agony to destroy the face of this pretender in front of him.

Harry felt that Louis was already on the edge to savage Nick’s face with his bare hands. He’s trying his best to loosen Nick's grip on his arms but the more he moves the more Nick tightened the grip.

Another guest went towards Zayn and Louis, it was Nick’s and Harry’s cue to move along.

Finally, Louis couldn’t take the emotional torture that he was having. He was so jealous and angry with Nick and most especially to Harry. 

He unintentionally grabbed Zayn’s hand and whispers to him. “Can I be in my room Zayn? I couldn’t take this anymore I might have an emotional breakdown right now in front of our family and friends.” Louis almost crying to Zayn.

Harry gazing to Louis and Zayn who's too close to each other that made him furious. He forcefully removed Nick hands on his arms. Nick confusedly looking to Harry.  Harry’s eyes are now turning red, He’s moving towards Zayn and Louis’ direction when Mark started to do another speech. Harry stood still and stared at Louis.

“Thank you, friends and families, for coming and be part of this important event to finally witness the unification of Malik-Tomlinson Clan. Zayn and Louis, a few days from now you’ll be bonded through Marriage and may you be mated happily and have lots of children to come and inherit the two strongest corporation and clans in the world that we will now pass on to both of you and to your children’s generation.

All the guests applauded to Mark, Zayn’s father raised his champagne glass to Mark.

Louis looked at Harry now all teared up. He felt his alpha’s sadness and defeated demeanor.

Louis holding his breath and realized this is too much to bear.  _ “This can’t be happening!” _

Louis stood up and couldn't take any words that are coming out to his father’s mouth. He was jealous, angry and full of rage, all because of this shameless charade and hearing all the lies that his father was establishing making his stomach twisted and he couldn’t let this foolishness ruined his life and his alpha.

He went to his father and forcefully shoved the microphone to his father.

“What are you doing Louis? Stop there, right now!” Mark glaring to his son.

“No! I will not…You already said enough father and I guess this is my time to give my speech.”  

“Louis you’ll regret this.” Mark looking to the guests and to Zayn signaling to calmed Louis.

Zayn walked towards Louis but he just nodded to him for approval. Louis puffs out heavily.

“Good evening everyone! I will take this opportunity to thank everyone who has helped with the preparations. But every good thing also comes to an end.”

Everyone was now looking at each other, buzzing to their seats anticipating for Louis’ next speech.

“Family and friends you are all nearest and dearest to me and this is a great way for me to announced that I’m not marrying Zayn and I found my soulmark mate and I’m already mated with him and he was here with us.”

Everyone in the event area became curious as to who that might be. Zayn’s Clan remain seated but fuming on their seats.

“Is he here? How could this happen? Louis stop your irrational behavior, Zayn makes him stop.” The tensions building up. Louis’ heart beating fast.

Anger rising with Zayn’s father, fists clenching to his table couldn’t believe for the second time they are been humiliated again. He was looking to Mark devastatingly.

Mark felt the embarrassment and anger of his comrade and look at Louis with dismay. Jay runs towards his alpha’s side both remained quiet and observing the crowd reaction. Their guest started to talk and whispering to themselves, endless chattering in the background.

Liam was standing far behind, quietly observing Zayn and stayed hidden on the sideline. Away to Zayn’s families eyes. He knew his Best friend needed him now more than ever.

The whole clan of Malik’s leave abruptly with full of disappointment on what was happening but Zayn stayed behind with Louis while he proceeds to do his part.

Flashes of the camera are now in toll and for sure tomorrow they will be in the headline. Tomlinson and Malik PR team are fast to act. Most of the guards requested the guest and press to delete any material pertaining to the speech. Press people are lined up and given a thick envelope the amount inside remained unclear and let them sign confidentiality contract after.

Louis continued his speech. “I want everyone to know that I’m in love and an In love omega can do everything for his alpha. If you may my alpha. Please come forward and stand by my side please.”

Louis looking at Harry and gesturing him to come over. All eyes are now on Harry. He was walking slowly and embraced Louis tightly. Nick and the other guests are dumbfounded with what they witnessed. Some guests say it’s a catastrophe but also some say they are legends but mostly they were amazed by their love story.

Louis nuzzled his alpha’ scent and Harry sniffed to his omega. They both happily look at the crowd. And the crowd applauded to the very brave omega who fought to find his true happiness.

“Stop this nonsense. I will not let you-” Mark was about to make a scene but Jay snatches his hand and pull him aside.

Harry and Louis stared at each other and they hurriedly run off together to the event area.

“If you will not stop this and make another scene, I promise you, Mark… you will not only lose a son but you’ll lose your family, can’t you see our pack is happy for our son finding his soulmark and mated to him? Only a few people are lucky to find one. Please let this go.” Jay forcefully demanded his alpha’s husband. Mark couldn’t do anything and hurriedly leave the garden. Jay stayed to assist the guests.

“Enjoy the party everyone… The night is still young,” Jay announced to their family and friends.

The sound of flashes of a camera and loud cheering from the guests and Tomlinson's pack are filling up the event area. They all feist on expensive drinks and lavishing food.

 

***********

 

Out of the blue, Niall and Lottie appeared with sore lips and messy hair.

“What happened, alpha? Do you think we’ve missed something?” Lottie looking at Niall with a questioning look.

“My omega honestly I don’t know the moment my mark aches and smell your euphoric scent of Peony the fulsome blooms that smell as pretty as your deliciously distinctive scent capture my whole being and never mind what goes within.”

“What? Are you high? Are you really like that? but okay my dear alpha your smell is equally great love! You smell like... A newly pick freesia in a garden. You smell like spring quite like a fresh scent. Light but with enough depth to tantalize my senses.” Lottie nuzzled to Niall scent gland.

“I was supposed to watch series on Netflix. Good thing I came here to be Harry’s chaperone and met you my soulmark omega.” Niall scenting his omega.

“Harry as in Louis’ soulmark mate? Who are you then my alpha? Sorry, we’ve never introduced ourselves formally.” Lottie lazily sniffed Niall's scent gland.

“I tasted your lips and drunkenly mark scented you and we now know we are the alpha and omega for each other, but I didn’t get your name...” Niall says, looking at Lottie with intense lust. “I’m Niall Horan your servant, your helper, your lover, your everything.”

“I’m glad, I came back home and finally found my alpha! I’m Lottie Tomlinson, your omega. Are you ready for drama in your life?” Lottie grinned teasing Niall.

“Whatever it takes to have you I’m all in!” He carried Lottie bridal style. “Now where’s your room, my omega?” Niall moves swiftly to take his Omega out of the event area.

Both giggling loudly.

**********

Zayn quietly walks through the vast garden of Tomlinson, holding a bottle of champagne. He sits on a park bench nearby the gazebo and man-made swamp hand on his temple when he smelled a different kind of scent. His nostrils are in full alarm.

“Who’s there? I can smell you so please come out before I call the guards!”

But the smell mellowed.

“What the fuck! Who owns that scent? I never smelled it before...” Zayn curiously looking around but the surroundings are silent.

Suddenly his phone rang. He checked the name and it’s Liam.

“Hey there!” Liam chirped. “Am I interrupting you?”

“Oh, no...it’s just that I thought someone was following me, then I smelled something strange.” Zayn mindlessly shared.

“Strange smell? Different in a bad way or… Who’s following you? Where are you then?” Liam bombarded a series of questions to Zayn.

“Well, strange because I’ve never smelt it before, and different in a good way because it’s sort of an intoxicating vapor of Lilies. It’s really unforgettable. I’m here alone experiencing my happiness right now.” Zayn teasing Liam.

“Hey! Are you experiencing the owner of that unforgettable scent, that makes you happy?” Liam jokingly replied to Zayn.

“No...No. I’m experiencing the taste of Diamond the most expensive champagne in the world. And I’m talking to my best friend on my lowest night...That makes me happy somehow!” Zayn takes a swig of his champagne bottle.

“To be honest, I’m also having a bad day… We are losing sponsors at the daycare and I think I need one of my richest friends to help me out. But of course, I won’t pressure you… Anyway, why are you alone? Where’s Louis?” Liam inquires, a tinge of stress in his tone.

“Well, I will be gladly at your service...Just say what you need...consider it done! I will visit you soon once I’m done with my mess here. Louis is finally with his true alpha. I’m only just Louis’ best friend Liam, nothing more and what hurts me even more… deep inside I’m jealous of him because he finally found someone and he is happy without me.” Zayn laying on the bench gazing at the stars and fiddling on his phone.

“Don’t be sad… Everything has its reason.” Liam mumbles, trying to lighten the mood of the alpha. “And remember, you may not be happy now but tomorrow will be different... soon you’ll be okay! At least he’ll still remain in your life as a friend. You two have a whole lot of history. I will update you soon about the sponsorship. I hope you’re feeling better now!”

“Yes… I am, actually. I miss our little talks. You know I’m not like this with just anyone. So you’re lucky!” Zayn teasing Liam.

“Okay! I’ll take that… just easy on the drinking even if it has a real diamond in it… okay! Bye Z. Love you!” Liam slightly laughing and heavily sighed after.

“Bye Li...Love you...” Zayn felt a sudden ache on his mark on the back of his neck, then it was gone.

“What the fuck...What’s that! Zayn got up and still in full alert looking around and went back at the mansion.

Little did he know Liam is hiding away from him concealing his scent.

**********

“Where are we going alpha?” Louis asked watching Harry dart around his room grabbing up most of Louis’ belongings.

“We can’t go to the Villa so we will go to my Mum’s. No one knew where she lives. We just need to pick her up at the apartment.” Harry moved quickly, trying to fit all Louis’ clothes into two big bags.

“Hey, I think that’s enough clothes. Let’s move before they lock me in here again.”

Harry halted and gently pulled Louis’ head into his lips, pecking his hairline then his lips.

“I missed that so much,” he said rapidly as he begins again searching the room for more of Louis’ stuff. “-and I’m sorry my plan didn’t go as well as I hoped. Your father didn’t grant us the meeting with him. So, when Nick asked me to be his plus one to the rehearsal I didn't think twice. I seized the opportunity to get close to you.”

Louis shook his head vigorously. “You’re forgiven alpha. I’m sorry if I overreacted I was jealous seeing you with Nick and it made me decide it’s either now or I forever hold my peace.”

“It’s a brave feat my omega. Just when I thought I couldn’t be any prouder of you!” Harry clarified and sliding to Louis’ weak arms a thick jacket. “It’s getting cold outside. You’re already so fragile. Don’t worry, I’m here now.”

"I love you, Alpha. I hope you knew that.” Louis murmured and clasping Harry’s hand, pressing a soft kissed.

“Yes, my love. I know. And you know I love you just the same or much greater. Let’s go!” Harry carrying Louis' bag and exiting the room.

Zayn opening Louis' door and shocked to see the two with the handful of bags.

“Where are you going? I hope you know that I won't be around to help you out anymore. My father just called me and wants me to be back in our home immediately.” Zayn trying to glow even how sad his demeanor.

“I think it’s better that you don’t know this time but thank you Zayn for staying and be my best friend. I’m praying you’ll find someone too. You’re not hard to love.” Louis looked to Harry for approval and Harry nodded to Louis, he hugged his best friend and bids his farewell and Harry just shook his hands.

“Oh, wait before I forget...” Zayn whispered to Louis' ears and Louis hugged tightened and all teary. Harry doesn’t like it a bit but this is not the right time to confront and protest with his omega.

“Goodbye, Louis! Take care of him, Harry!” Zayn waved goodbye to the hurrying couple running and walking to the long hallway of the west wing.

**********

Louis slept peacefully at Harry’s SUV. They drove to Harry’s apartment to pick up Anne who’s waiting at the bottom stairs. Harry didn’t wake him up to meet his Mum not until when they arrived at Anne’s house.

“Sweet, We are here at my Mum’s wake up please.” Harry waking up Louis to his deep sleep.

“Wow! that’s the longest sleep I’ve experienced since we’ve separated. Please don’t ever let me go alpha… My life is nothing without you.” Louis looking intently to his alpha that looked worried and furious.

“I know why you're looking at me like that...I can feel you, later I explain everything but please for now carry me please, I don’t have the strength to walk and my legs are cramped.” Louis fluttering his eyelashes.

“Okay. You used that to me again! you know that’s my weakness your soft look. I can carry you with all my might.” Harry carried Louis bridal style, even though he is tired from driving almost three hours straight.

Anne was already in the kitchen boiling hot water and preparing some tea for them.

“I’m not feeling well my only… my back is hurting and it's killing me.” Louis entering at Anne’s home and to his disbelief, Anne’s house was a typical suburban rich. A classy and well-manicured lawn, high ceiling and extravagant chandeliers.

Harry plopped Louis on the couch. He settled Louis’ head on his lap. And put pillows under his back to make him more comfortable. Anne seated in front of them with Robin while he patted Harry’s shoulder and nodded to Louis.

“Mum and Robin...I would like you to meet Louis my omega soulmark and mate.” Harry smugly announcing it to his Mum and his Step-dad.

“Louis my sweet, My mum and dad oh, Our Mum Anne and Dad Robin.” Harry scratching his temple and brushed Louis’ hair with his fingers.

Louis still laid on Harry’s lap and he extended his arms to Anne and Robin waiting for a hug.

Anne and Robin walked towards Louis who’s comfortably lying on their son’s lap.

“I’m smelling something different in you sweet? And may I know what did Zayn whisper to you before we leave? Harry continued to play Louis' hair but still in his serious mood.

“Okay… Well, actually, after my father dragged me home, I was so devastated. I got sick, and they ran a few tests on my blood. Well, the results just got back today and the Doctor told Zayn that there’s a presence of hCG or human chorionic gonadotropin in my blood. It’s a hormone produced by the placenta shortly after an embryo forms on the uterine wall.” Louis’ exhaling heavily after his long speech. Anne, Robin, and Harry didn’t grasp what he said and looked at each other confusedly and still acting clueless.

“In short, I’m pregnant!” Louis excitedly shouted to Harry’s face and looked at Anne and Robin.

“Wait- What? Really? I told you I felt them… Remember!? Wow! I was right!  Mum, Robin I’ll be a Papa!” Harry holding Louis' belly and kissing Louis tenderly.

Anne stared at the mated couple with pure happiness. She was happy that at least his son got his omega back in his arms and hugged Robin too.

**********

Anne gave Harry the key to their guest house located at the back of their main house.

It’s smaller than their Cabin but it’s still cozy and well kept. Most of the couches are in earth tones and the walls are cool colors that are soothing to the eyes.

It doesn't have a dining table but there’s a small coffee table for two, the kitchen was incredibly complete with essential appliances, it has two rooms; Master’s bedroom and guest room but space are not so big. Good thing it has a minimalist vibe.

Louis excitedly went to the Master’s bedroom and removed his clothes hurriedly and went under the covers and waited to Harry’s to appear.

The smell of Louis pheromones filled the whole house. The scent of strawberries and vanilla that he truly missed made Harry ran to the bedroom.

Louis lying on the bed sideways and stay under the sheet covers, covering himself for a bit of a surprise to his alpha. Harry arrived the room sniffing the air, he forcefully pulled the sheet cover and drool to the naked body of his omega exposing his bulging belly that sends a shiver to his bones.

“God I miss this...I miss looking at you… oh, your belly mama sweet is getting swollen.” Harry went to Louis cooing to his mate. And pressed a gentle kiss to his belly.

“Are you done my only? Admiring your baby? I need you too…” Louis pouting and whimpering.

“Hey, of course, my sweet I’m just asking permission to our baby that I will knot mama!” Harry caressing Louis’ belly.

“And what did the baby say to you?” Louis teasingly playing along with Harry.

“The baby told me that’s it's okay, will hold on tight and totally safe and Locked.” Harry giggling and Louis giggles with him too.

Harry fixing Louis hair and kissing his forehead, tracing kisses down to his neck kissing the bond mark and leaves a big love bite on Louis’ neck, slowly shifted down to Louis’ nipple, looking tender than usual. "Soon these two will be filled with milk!" Harry sucked it gently as he begins again to licked and fiddle it with his tongue swirling it around that made Louis moan lowly. Moving down to his belly now swollen, a small lump was obviously showing, Harry gently pressed kisses.

Slowly tracing down to his hard length with his tongue licking the tip of the cock and tasting the pre-come of Louis’ length. He was sucking it earnestly until he bottomed out and continued bobbing back and forth till Louis grab Harry’s hair.

Slick leaking on his tight hole. Harry inhale his sweet scent of pheromones.

“Mama sweet, I will eat your sweet juice and then fuck you hard until you feel me for days to come. You want that my sweet?” Harry moving his head down to Louis leaking hole.

“Yes, fuck! Alpha I want to feel you please.” Louis spreading his legs to give Harry better access.

Harry holding Louis' thigh and tighten the grip and slid his tongue aggressively and continue to slurp his lips and tongue faster that makes Louis inhale and exhale continuously gasping for air.

“I’m ready alpha, please...I wanna feel you!”

Louis looking lustfully to Harry.  

Harry steadily holding his length and push it eagerly. Thrusting back and forth, Louis arching his back to the pleasure he was feeling to the sensation of being full from his alpha’s thick cock was indescribable.

Harry begins again to shove his length until he bottomed out. Thrusting hard and slow, pressing his body against Louis’ body to create more friction. Louis moved his waist in a circular motion, both now moving in synchronized motion pumping and humping tirelessly till Louis felt he’s nearly coming.

“My only I’m coming… My Alpha…” Louis moaning loudly.

“Ohh, Sweet...I’m going to knot you...Okay?” Harry felt that his cock was expanding and continually come and moaning to Louis’ ears.

“My mama sweet, I think this might take a while, been stressed out without you... Never touch myself.” Harry lying on top of Louis resting his head on his shoulder.

“It’s Okay my only… I was not planning to leave or move anyway. May I ask why is your Mum… Oops! Mum, wanted to have a meeting with my father.” Louis curiously asked Harry.

“Honestly, I don’t know but it appears it’s something big. But I don’t have a clue either.” Harry almost half asleep on Louis’ shoulder.

**********

After a week of silence from Louis’ father, a procession of cars arrived at Anne’s front yard.

Mark’s assistant knocked on Anne’s front door. Anne and Robin are already expecting them.

Jay and Mark walking hand in hand. Gazing to their son’s new surroundings.

Mark's eyes widen when he saw Anne waiting by the door. Mark holding his soulmark bond that starting to ache a little. Anne smiled at Mark and looked at Jay and simply nod. Anne gestured them to come in.

Jay and Mark are waiting in the sitting area for Louis and Harry.  Robin called the couple to their house and Anne entertained the guests. Mark became quieter than usual that made Jay a little worried.

“Are you okay? Is there something wrong?” Jay asking his alpha worriedly.

“Nothing... I know you can feel my emotions and I can’t lie to you… Uhm-Anne is-” Suddenly Louis, Harry, Robin are entering the room.  Louis was hiding behind Harry’s back and seated far away to his mother and father.

“What are you doing here Mother and Father?” Louis nervously asked his parents and looking down on the floor.

“We are here because Anne called us.” Mark looking at Anne and Robin whose seated in front of them and tossed a glimpsed at his son.

“Anne wanted to set this meeting for you both to have a peaceful life and stop hiding or even run away again. I know I’ve been hard to you Louis. But I just want to protect you… Because you’re an Omega inheriting one of the biggest companies in the world and they will not be kind to you. So, I want you to have a strong alpha beside you like Zayn, that also comes to our same social class.” Mark looking at his son and observing his petite demeanor whose slightly glowing.  

“That's an unfair father! You never even ask me if I wanted to have the company.” Louis starting to be distressed.

“Yes, I’ve been unreasonable but life has been outrageous to me too but I survived it, thinking you’ll survive it too but you’re different from me Louis.” Mark showing his vulnerability.

“Life is unfair to you, father? I don’t think I’m hearing it right?” Louis still not trusting his father fully.

“Like you...I’ve found my soulmark mate but my father didn’t allow me to have her and be mated to her.” Mark looking to Jay and Hold his hand.

“I didn’t oppose my father’s will, because at that time I knew I needed to follow him. During that moment Tomlinson Realty, is still emerging from a massive loss in the stock market and being married to Jay and unify it through a wedding and be mated to her will stabilize the company’s future and secures my pack social status and be the most successful merging of the pack in history. The Poulston and Tomlinson pack will create a victorious Clan. And that's what happens, look at us now.” Mark holding Jay hands tightly and stared to Louis again.

“I’ve tried my best to forget her and move forward with my life and just think of Jay as my rightful omega and don't get me wrong, I don’t have any remorse by choosing Jay, your Mother. But of course soulmark mate is still different, there's a certain gravity that will pull you together. But unlike you, I was not brave my son... To think I’m an alpha.”  Mark looking at Louis and Harry.

“Why you’re telling this to us? The whole world knew you didn’t marry Mother because she was your soulmate omega. Why this issue concern us?” Louis still guarded to his father.

The tension was building up, everyone was looking at each other and suddenly Anne spoke.

“I’m his soulmark omega, Louis!” Anne replied to Louis and glared at his son.

Harry's eyes widen, hand on his mouth. Jay remained quiet but teary and Mark still holding Jay’s hand tightly. Robin knew it all along.

Louis couldn’t believe what’s happening the destiny really got a massive plan on his life.

“Now I understand why our eyes changed color sweet because our parents are both soulmark mates.” Harry still shaking his head in disbelief.

“I’m sorry my son if I made you and your alpha’s life miserable but your Mother and I agreed that you deserve to be happy and be with your alpha. I hope you could find in your heart to forgive me.” Mark walk towards his son and Harry both crying and sobbing.

“I’m also giving you my blessing to marry and to be mated with your soulmark which you already is.” Mark Smelt something on Louis a new strange smell.

“Louis, are you two expecting?” Mark confusedly looking to the couple.

Louis inhales and exhales heavily. “Yes, Father We are!  You’ll be Grandfather soon.” Louis walked toward his father and hugged him tightly.

Mark held his arms wide to include Harry to a group hug. They hugged each other and Jay walked towards his son and hugged him tightly, Anne joined in. Made the two girls sandwich Louis and pressed kisses to Louis’ cheeks.

**********

Children laughing in the background. Soft giggles and yelling surrounding the garden of  Mary’s Daycare for Children of unwed/unmated omegas. Most are happy kids playing and enjoying the good weather outside the daycare. Running around, playing hide and seek, taking turns on the little slide and riding the swing. Liam is busy with daycare and helping out Mary with the kids. He usually spent his free time assisting her and considered it as his charity work being a supportive omega as he is.

Three big boxes are delivered in the Daycare. The courier personally asked Liam to receive the package. He was hesitant to accept it because he knows it should be addressed to Mary but why to him.

He looked at the delivery guy questionably.

The delivery guy unloads the boxes out of their vehicle service. Liam checks the box, but it doesn't have any name indicating whose sponsor, but Liam already got a hunch.

“May I asked if you happened to know who’s the sender?” Liam asking the delivery guy.

“The only name on the delivery copy is signed for Z? Nothing more. I don’t know if that makes sense Sir, regarding your query?” delivery guy handed Liam the receiving copy.

“Yes! It makes a wonderful sense. Thank you! Can you put the boxes at the office.” Liam felt sudden happiness.

Liam opened the boxes and to his surprise, he saw clothes, toys, and books.

“Oh my! I can’t believe this. Mary would be glad about these donations.”

Liam put his hands on his heart and touch his soulmark on the back of his neck, that’s not been aching for a long time, but when he saw Zayn again during rehearsal dinner he felt the mark burning pain again, it may be triggered because he saw him again.

_ “I need to be with my alpha!” _ He said to himself, heart beating fast.

After his duty to the daycare. He excitedly shows the boxes full of donation to Mary. She was very happy because it’s been a while since they received donations from a sponsor. Most of the children at the Daycare are children of unmated omega and unwed omega, that struggling to cope up and live their lives day by day in a judgemental society that they have.

“Wow, it’s been a while since we received bulk donations. Who is the sponsor? So, we can give them thank you card from the kids!” Mary inquires to Liam and checking the boxes.

“I think… I know the sponsor Mary, but I guess he wanted to be anonymous. but either way, giving a card is a nice idea.” Liam shared his happiness with Mary.

Liam felt tired doing his daily errands and went home to his old apartment. Liam lived alone since he was announced as an omega. His father didn't like to have an omega son. His father was a traditional man who believes that omega is only destined to be a homemaker and to take care of his children not bound to help him with their struggling business.

He was expecting a lot from Liam being his only son. The day he was presented he was devastated and started his drinking habit and became an alcoholic afterward. Liam couldn’t take that he was the one to blame about the misfortune of his father to his life.  He decided to go on solo.

He put the kettle on the stove and decided to call up Zayn.

“Hello?” Liam greeted the other line with his softest voice.

“Hello to you! Never heard from you since our last talked? I missed you!” Zayn excitedly answered his best friend.

“I called you because I wanted to say thank you for your donations. Kids will love it.” Liam looking at the reflection of his soulmark on the mirror.

“Ohh! how did you find out? I specifically told Greg to make it anonymous sender.” Zayn scratching his nape.

“I know...I just ask the courier to at least gave us the sender if there's any and he just said signed for Z. No doubt I know it’s you.” Liam heart beating fast he sighed heavily.

“Can we meet so, I could thank you personally? And it’s been what four years?” Liam biting his lips.

“I was also thinking about it, it’s been hard from me these days and I told you I missed your shoulder to lean on... missing it so much!” Zayn wondering to himself how he loved being vulnerable to Liam.

“That’s amazing can we do it on Saturday? I mean if  you’re free?” Liam felt he was melting from nervousness.

“Sure… Do you still live with your parents?”  Zayn felt guilty that he never knew much about Liam's life. He was always focused on Louis and he forgot his other best friend.

“Sorry been out on the loop in your life. What kind of best friend I'm...I didn’t even ask you about it.” Zayn breathing heavily.

“No! It’s nothing… I just don’t like to share it either. So, I’m living alone since I was presented as omega.” Liam exhaled and sighed to lighten his breathing.

“Ughm...Okay, we have many things to talk about and to patch on. Don’t worry this time around I will definitely be present in your life. See you on Saturday  Love you Li.” Zayn felt his aching mark. “Fuck...It’s hurting again…got to go.”

“What’s hurting you?” Liam curiously asked but the kettle’s whistle echoed on his apartment.

“AHHHHH, my soulmate-” Zayn been cut off by Liam.

“Z, Sorry but  I have to go… Let’s just meet on Saturday. See you Z Love you!” Liam knew that Zayn marks are also starting to ache because he felt it too. He just cut him because he knew himself that he was so close to revealing it to Zayn.

It’s Saturday and Liam woke up early to clean his apartment. He placed his scented lavender candles in the middle of the room. The scent reminded him of Zayn the refreshing scent of Lavender.

“Fuck we didn’t talk about time.” then he felt that he was burning. He felt he was getting sick. So warmed.

“Shit I’m in heat! This is not the right moment for me to see Zayn! Fuck!” He decided to call Zayn but he heard knocked from his door.

“Fuck! He is here! Calming himself down and act as natural as possible.

Liam checking at the peephole to check if it’s really Zayn. His really conscious in opening his door to anyone, because he knew how dangerous it is for an unmated omega now on the first wave of heat. His scent will drove any alpha horny and drooled to his pheromones.

Liam sighing heavily. Heart beating fast with sudden anticipation in opening the door, he realized it will be the end of his aspiration. Because he knew his scent will transcend to Zayn and he’ll discover his longtime secret that they truly meant to be. The Alpha and his omega.  

It’s been a while since they met face to face and now the moment was here. He doesn’t know how to react and given the unexpected moment of being in the heat was a different story.

Liam opened the door and he saw Zayn inhaling the scent and frowned, he looked edgy and terrible. He was holding his nape. Liam knew that his mark is burning like hell because his mark begins to ache too.

Zayn got inside his apartment still uneasy with the pain and drowsy with the familiar smell. Liam continued to examine the alpha, Suddenly Liam got enough courage to embrace Zayn and hold his nape.

Zayn eyes widen and he felt a sudden trance of soulmark mate magic. The pulling of gravity took over his body. The scent of Lilies that aggravates the omega scent that brought him to the verge.

“Li! I know this is sudden, but I want to know if you are you, my Soulmark mate? Your smell is familiar I smelt it before… are you the one spying on me? Your scent is making me insane.” Zayn frankly announced his urged to Liam.

“Yes and Yes to your questions and I think you should leave because I’m in heat alpha! It’s sudden because I know my schedule but I think my body knew that you are coming and it triggers my heat.” Liam trying to pull himself off in scenting Zayn scent gland.

He was seeking out the crook of Zayn’s neck, inhaling Zayn’s refreshing and relaxing Lavender scent. He was fighting his urges to his alpha’s warm body.  He wasn’t expecting that this will happen, he couldn’t hide his desire to sniffed Zayn scent gland. He would not deny the fact that he was horny as fuck because he was in heat and an alpha presence makes him want to do more.

“I will not leave you alone my omega! Especially now I know that you are my soulmark mate.” Zayn intently staring to Liam.

“Hold me… I’m yours to take and never ever let go. Say it Liam please make me stay and I'll take you from here onwards. We are meant to be!” Zayn running his hands to Liam's waist and giving it enough pressure and drool more to the scent of pheromones inside the room and Liam scent gland.

“I want you and I will take you nice and slow.” Zayn whispering to Liam, biting his earlobes sending a   shiver to his bones.

“I need you in my arms my alpha but we haven’t talked about anything yet.” Liam deepening his lips and nose to Zayn’s neck.

“We are soulmark and I will knot you and mated you just say you’ll agree on this and It’s far more important than anything… will you accept me as your mated alpha?” Zayn Looking at Liam intently.

“Yes, I will! How about your family. They might be against all of this.” Liam looking down and looking emotional.

“Hey! Don’t mind them. I’m your alpha just think about me. They can’t do anything about me now… because I found you!”

Zayn lifted Liam to the couch and lay him down as he pressed his body on top of Liam. Grinding his body deeply to Liam. He traced Liam ’s face with his fingertips along through his cheeks and kissed his omega torridly.

“Put your fingers on my mouth your making me weak my alpha…Please let’s take off our clothes and send me to heaven because every touch you’ve made sends a quiver through my veins. I’m hungry for you to touch me my alpha.” Liam holding Zayn’s waist to kept him grinding under their swollen cock.

“I will! So let’s move to your room till I take you and you’ll never suffer your heat alone again because I’m here to fulfill your needs.” Zayn lifted Liam up and moved to Liam’s room.

"You are so beautiful never thought that all along you are my omega. I’m sorry for your agony my lovely... hope you could forgive me for letting you experienced not to be loved by your alpha but now be ready to sweep away. You’re a real angel created for me.  You were made for me to love." Liam’s eyes softened and he reached up to rub their noses together affectionately.

Zayn lays Liam back down on the bed, rocking his hips forward. His knot deflated a while ago but his cock was still hard and demanding.

He nuzzled his face into Zayn’s neck, kissing over his gland. He dabbed his thumb over Liam's brow and smiles affectionately when Liam snuffles in his sleep.

“There’s no ones above you... Forever is a long time to share but I’ll rather share it with you than not having it all.” Zayn whispering to Liam.

We are finally together. My omega!

 

**********

After the back and forth of moving van from Louis’ mansion and Harry’s apartment finally,

Louis and Harry are officially moved into their cabin.

Harry still worked at the bakery but he does everything to their home and just hires a bread van, to pick up the baked goods from their home to Martha’s bakery. He doesn’t want to leave Louis alone especially of his condition.

Lottie went to visit the couple at the cabin. Harry was busy preparing a wonderful lunch for them baked salmon and stir fry vegetables.

“My sweet Lottie is here!” Louis was running to their porch to welcome her to their cabin.

Harry ran towards them because he smelled a familiar scent but he saw no one. He just shrugged the idea.

“Lottie I want you to meet my alpha Harry, Harry this is Lottie!” Harry heavily breathing.

“Sweet are you okay?” Louis asking Harry. He simply nodded and then Lottie hugged Harry a rumbling sound from the side of the car gets louder.

“Fuck! What are you doing here? How did you get here?” Harry asking Niall while catching his breath.

“Chill H, breathe in and breathe out…are you now okay?” Niall letting Harry catches his breath.

“Can I come inside first because getting here is a really long drive,” Niall commented to Harry.

“Wait...wait... where’s your car?” Harry Looking around.

“I only saw Lottie’s car? Are you and Lottie went here together?” Harry looked confused.

“Finally it clicks to you...Yes, we are… She’s my omega...would you believed that!” Niall laughing to Harry and went towards the back of the car to pick up a basket full of green mangoes that Louis’ requested to Lottie to bought it for him.

Lottie and Louis looking at Harry and laughing at him.

“No! Wow!” Harry was still surprised by the news and looks at Louis confusedly. “Do you know about this sweet?” Harry asked Louis.

“Well I’m Lottie’s brother maybe blood is thicker than water after all?!” Louis teasing Harry walking to their cabin then glanced at Niall.

“Hey… well, actually I don’t want to say it to you on the phone, because I want to see your reaction in person and You didn’t disappoint me it’s priceless!” Niall laughing hard to Harry.

“Oh, really! Good thing you’re still outside of our house now… Because I don’t have a reason to kick you out! Race to me inside and I’ll let you eat your lunch.” Harry and Niall glanced at each other and then ran towards the kitchen.

“Silly alpha’s, Our soulmates are like children!” Lottie commenting to Louis and hugged her brother tightly “I miss you! I’m lucky that the storm has passed to you and your Alpha.”

“Agree to that and I miss you too my little sister. Let’s get inside. Our alpha might ruin our lunch.”

They both get inside laughing and hugging each other.

Lottie and Niall seated beside each other while Louis was seated on Harry’s lap and feeding each other.

“How did you two met?” Harry asking Niall.

“During the rehearsal dinner, remember I told you that I’m going to have a wee then I didn't come back.” Niall looking at Harry.

“Then, I was lost finding my way out of the garden because all the doors look the same and everyone is busy outside. Suddenly I felt the burning ache on my marks and it hurt like Shit...” Niall looking at Harry proudly raising his eyebrows. Harry smiled at Niall.

“I smelt a wonderful aroma of peony that lingering my nostrils, I followed that scent and there’s an omega drinking alone in a library. Standing and crying with her aching soulmark in her legs, from there I know she’s my soulmark I walk towards her and then…” Niall looking at the couple and Lottie.

“Here we are… the alpha and omega who’s about to be mated after we wed. But of course, it’s still just our plan. Lottie’s parents still didn’t know about me.”

“Here we go again!” Louis commented to Harry and rest their foreheads together.

“We are happy that you’ve found each other!” Harry commenting to Lottie and Niall.

“I think we should drink to that, do you have wine or champagne for us to celebrate?” Niall asking Louis and Harry.

“Ohh, we don’t have because Louis is not allowed to drink.” Harry smugly commenting to Niall.

“Really why? Are you sick Louis? Maybe that’s why you smelt different than before.” Niall commenting and looking at Louis with pity.

“I’m not sick but we are expecting!” Louis proudly says to Niall.

“Expecting what?!” Niall still clueless looking at the couple then Lottie.

“Expecting a baby you asshole what do you think we are going to expect! The good feeling is gone...You killed the mood.” Harry teasing Niall.

“Ohhh! Have you… Wow! And there’s more reason for us to get drunk and be merry!!!

“Oh...forgive my alpha he has been sober since he met me… He was high with my smell alone.” Lottie jokingly teasing Niall and the group continues to share the wonderful lunch.

After lunch, they went to the porch to sit and relax. Niall and Lottie seated on the porch swing while Harry carried Louis on his back.

“I love the vibe of your Villa. Congratulations to both of you! You really deserve to be happy. Ohhh I’m excited I’ll be an auntie!” Lottie commented.

Louis yawn and whisper to Harry. Louis was so sleepy and just wave his hand to the couple.

“I’ll just take my omega to our room because my baby wanted a nap and we do have a spare room second room upstairs If you wanna sleep before getting back to the city,” Harry commented to Niall and Lottie.

“Nah, next time...We are heading out too… We want to explore downtown I’ve heard there's vineyard for sale… we could be neighbors…” Lottie commenting to Harry and Louis.

They bid their farewell to the Happy Couple.

**********

Harry settling Louis to his bedside. And he saw Louis crying, Harry felt that his omega was not lonely but happy.

“Why you are crying my sweet?” Harry caressed Louis' cheeks and sniffed his scent gland.

“I’m just so happy that finally we are here in our home, no more hiding and running and being apart. I’m just overwhelmed when I’m thinking that a few more months we will not be alone and we will have our child and we will be a family.” Louis still emotional and Harry wiped his tears.

“But for now let us take this time for us to indulge this moment before our little boss arrived.” Harry embraced his omega tightly, Louis nodded and tightened his grip on Harry’s arms. closing his eyes and dream away.

“Rest now my sweet mama omega you’ll be surprised what’s in store for you when you wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are always welcome!
> 
> The last chapter is coming... Yay!!! 
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Loads of love...
> 
> Larry is real...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sobbing right now... I'm fucking proud that I've made this fic... My first A/B/O fic...
> 
> I want to say thank you to Joy for making my story wonderful for giving me so much advice I'm totally grateful for your support...
> 
> I love this fic so much...devoted much of my time writing this... Never-ending editing and contemplating but thank god I made it!!!
> 
> I never know if people will love this as much as I love this fic but... I want everyone to know I'm writing for myself to cope up from my sadness and it does help me...
> 
> Shout out to my friends...  
> Elsie, Bela, Carrie, M, Vanessa, Jam and Ruhina for constant sharing my works... 
> 
> Hope you're all proud of me...
> 
> This fic is for you Papi... Hope you'll be proud of me somehow... Gave my heart and soul to this fic.
> 
> to those who don't like this maybe soon I'll get better but thank you for reading this anyway... 
> 
> Loads of love and keep Larrying
> 
> Alpha' sweet omega takes the final bow!!!
> 
> Love you all

 

 

**Forevermore**

I just can't believe that you're mine now

You're all I need to be with forevermore

My love for you will be forevermore

As endless as forever...

 

Harry slowly lays Louis to their bed. He was thinking to give him something to smile with. He gently brushes his fingers to Louis’ hair petting his omega.

Harry was quietly observing Louis sleeping pattern and get to know his ways. The way he breaths and curled into the pillow and put his two hands, under his cheeks when he was ready to sleep deeply. When he finally felt that Louis’ was already breathing evenly. He pulled himself out of the bed. Secured Louis under the covers and headed straight to the kitchen area.

Harry has been busy baking Shepherd's pie for Louis. He managed to do everything in a quiet manner. He wanted to surprise him with this pie and somehow, he knew this would give a smile to his omega.

The past few days, Louis always felt tired and sluggish. This could be with his early set of pregnancy, he knew his omega needed to be well taken care of and not to be triggered by any problems that's why  _ “What Louis wants, Louis will get!”  _ was the new motto of Harry to please his pregnant omega.

Harry wanted to give Louis an extra love and attention especially now that Louis became more clingy and needy to him. He understands that these changes might be part of his pregnancy. Good thing they are mated. He simply understood every bit of Louis’ needs and yearning even though he doesn't say a word. And this is his moment to pampers his soulmark pregnant omega with utmost love and care that he totally deserved.

He waited for this moment ever since they've met, to have Louis as he is and be belong to him and he’s willing to take extra miles for his omega even how hard it may look.

The morning cuddles that they love to share, the soft whispering under the sheet, the bickering sound of Louis when he wants something, the teasing, and never-ending kisses are the reasons that he'll endure every bantering and useless fights they will have. Louis was such a sweet soul and Harry wanted to give everything that he has to his omega, nothing is impossible to an alpha who's expecting to become a father.

Harry wanted to make things right for Louis and propose to him and he wants it to be sooner than later. But he doesn't know where to start or even how to plan it. He called Niall for some ideas.

“Hello, Ni! Are you already at the hotel?” Harry almost whispering.

“H?!” Niall wondering why his friend is whispering and being clingy.

“Don't tell me you've missed me already!” Niall teasing Harry.

“Fuck No!” Harry immediately replied.

“And why you called? Actually, you are interrupting me and Lots. Because we are here in this vineyard near your villa spending quality time, good thing my lovely omega searched for this place, It's really pretty here there's a flower farm and butterfly dome garden. and now I'm about to taste different cheese together with wine tasting and lots of grapes freshly picked for us. Hmm yum! Now answer me why you called?” Niall confused by Harry.

“Well, you already answered my query... and I'm planning to propose to Louis!” Harry smiled to himself.

“Isn’t it already too late for that… you've mated to him already and I think he'll say yes ' to whatever you choose to do.” Niall munching with his cheese and grapes while talking to Harry.

“He deserves everything, I already take that moment to him. You will not understand me. Your time with Lottie is much easier than mine. Anyway, thank you and please be quiet to Lottie, I don't want to pre-empt my proposal.” Harry fixing his man-bun and pull out the shepherd's pie in the oven.

“Okay! Hope to hear from you soon. Don't be a stranger! keep me posted and Congratulation, to both of you!” Niall laughing to him as he drops the call.

Harry put the shepherd's pie, on the counter to cool down and went back to their room.

Louis doesn't like leaving their cabin, he loves to spend most of his time sleeping. He doesn't have the energy to dwell on other things, he loves to take his nap after each meal and love to spend his afternoon, on his floppy pillow curled between his two legs and sleep away while cuddling his alpha.

Louis’ belly was almost showing, he's only one month pregnant but most of his clothes don't fit on him already. That's why he always used his track pants and Harry's shirts, he also bought a few stretchable pants if he needs to go somewhere else.

Two days from now they set an appointment for Louis’ monthly check-up, to his obstetrician Doctor Shawn. The physician who will deliver their baby. They will stay in the mansion, during those days because Louis can't take too much commuting. He tends to become cranky and his body aches from long hours of sitting.

Louis was already awake when Harry went inside their room. He was sitting and head resting on the headboard.

“Hey! Where were you? I woke up and you're gone. I told you, I hate it when you're doing that to me.” Louis pouts and lowly growl, arms crossed in his chest almost teary.

“I've made you snack Sweet, I'm sorry! You know that I can't always sleep when you're sleeping too. I need to do things for us since you need to rest for our baby.” Harry kissing Louis’ cheeks and run his thumbs, to his omega's soft cheeks.

“Why do I still feel tired even though I just woke up from sleep? Maybe, I should ask doctor Shawn and where's my snack? I'm hungry!” as Louis continues to rub his belly.

“I will bring it up, once it cools down.” Harry touching Louis’ belly and lay on his lap.

“Sweet, can I invite you on a date tomorrow? We've never had a proper date.” Harry kissing Louis' belly and embracing his omega tightly.

“Hmmm...I just realized that, since you've pointed that out. My alpha is so sweet! Of course, I love to have a date with you.” Louis playing, Harry's curls.

“I'll be right back I will just get your snack. Okay?” Harry stood up and kiss Louis lips one more time. Louis nodded excitedly.

Harry went back with a plate of shepherd's pie, the smell of the pie wavers on Louis’ nostrils and he's drooling to the delicious pie from afar.

“Is it my pie? Harry, you're making me cry! I'm really craving for it but I don't want to bother you, so I barely sleep it on and kept dreaming about it.” Louis tangled his arms and legs to Harry.

“Sweet be careful our baby! Please if you want something just tell me you know that you're my omega and I will take care of you and our pups. Okay? Eat up and let's watch movies on my laptop.” Harry feeding Louis like a baby.

“You're treating me like a baby!” Louis pouting to Harry.

“Because you are my baby! My sweet baby.” Harry pointing his fingers to Louis’ nose and they both smile on each other.

 

**********

Next day, it was already mid-afternoon and Harry couldn't take off his nervousness, waiting for their date. Harry kept on pacing the room and looking at Louis’ ring. He knew Louis will like this, a simple square turquoise stone with white gold ring band.

Harry bought Louis engagement ring during the time they are separated. He's waiting for this moment for a long time. He bought a turquoise stone, a December Birthstone. Because Louis was born in December and turquoise stones believed to bring good luck, happiness, and love to the wearer. He slid it to his pants pocket.

“Sweet are you ready?” Harry waiting for Louis at the front door, hand sweating and clasped together.

“Yes, I'll be done in a minute,” Louis almost yelling to Harry.

Harry felt that his heart was beating fast, even though he knew that Louis will say  _ Yes _ to him. But the overwhelming emotion always brought him to the edge.

Louis slowly goes down the stairs and he was wearing his stretchable pants and Harry's white shirt.

“You look… amazing my sweet!” as he glared to Louis, whose frowning back at him.

“My only! It looks like my belly is already bulging and I'm really tired right now. I'm sorry if I'm not so enthusiastic about our date.” Louis kept on frowning and resting his head to Harry's chest.

“Oh! I'm sorry my sweet but I know you'll love where we are going today. And you're looking just a very beautiful pregnant omega. My omega!” lifting Louis’ face. “Please smile I wanna see those smile my sweet.” Harry smiling at Louis.

Louis smiled to his alpha even how hard it was for him to have a good mood he won't let his alpha down.

They arrived at the vineyard, the Manager welcomes them and lead them to the flower farm inside the butterfly dome garden.

Louis was mesmerized with the surroundings.  His smile never left his face. Harry knew Louis loves flowers and he'll enjoy this date.

Every kind of flowers was on this farm, Louis bought some for their garden.

“Maybe I should buy butterflies too, it appears they are working together to achieve this beautiful garden. What you think My only?” Louis admiring every flower that they passed by and his eyes can't stop darting on every colorful butterfly flying around.

“If you want too! But I guess I should make you a greenhouse or glasshouse garden for your plants and flowers first, to contain your butterflies.” Harry holding Louis’ waist and laying kisses on his cheeks that made Louis whimpers from laughing.

“That's a good idea… I'll wait for it!”

Louis admires the different color of flower beds that neatly arranged by its colors. He touches the petals of roses and glances to Harry.

“You smell like this my only. You really knew me… You know that I love this kind of things.” Louis leaning to Harry.

“Of course I'm your alpha and your soulmark mate I know you, inside and out. I prepared a meal for us in the middle of this garden, will you walk with me there?” Harry holding Louis’ hand and squeezed it gently.

“Let's go I wanna eat I'm hungry again.” Louis almost dragging Harry going down the stairs.

“Easy sweet, you'll love what I prepared for you.”

They arrived in the middle of the garden. Flower pots of red roses arranged properly spelled out  _ WILL YOU MARRY ME?  _ Louis covered his mouth with his hands, totally stunned and when he turned around, Harry was kneeling down and holding a turquoise ring.

“I know this is kinda late, but it's better late than never. You're my omega, my life, and my home, to you I found my peace and I will never ever let anything come between us again. You deserved everything in this world. You are the greatest thing happened to me. We deserved our piece of heaven. Louis Tomlinson, my omega Will you marry me?”

Louis looking teary and gesturing Harry to stand up. “Yes, I will marry you and wherever you'll have me heaven or hell, I'll be at your side.” Louis wore his ring and admire the simplicity of the design that truly reflects how Harry knew him.

They kissed each other eagerly and holding each other tightly.

“I love you, Louis! My sweet omega.” Harry kissed Louis’ hand tenderly.

“I love you, Harry! My only alpha.” Louis kissed Harry’s lips with much passion and love.

They ate their special dinner and took the photo of them all smiley and holding Louis’ hand showing the engagement ring and uploaded it to their social account.

Louis’ father called them up and congratulates the couple. They also told them that they will come to the city for his schedule check-up to his obstetrician and they are pleased to have them and stayed to his former wing.

They went home to their cabin after the lovely dinner and Louis went straight to their room to loosen up. He was really feeling tired and sleepy since he didn't do his nap in the afternoon.

Harry knew he would not have his omega tonight and he does understand it. But sometimes he couldn't stop himself to try to be intimate with his pregnant omega.

“Sweet, are you sleeping already?” Harry whispering to Louis’ ears.

Louis didn't reply to him. Harry just hugged his omega and rest on his side and kept on sniffing his scent gland and spooning his omega while holding Louis’ belly.

 

**********

The couple woke up early, Louis was seated on the front passenger seats, while Harry securing his seat belt. He also brought Louis back pillow for him to be comfy, because they will have two hours drive to the mansion.

They will reside in Louis’ family mansion for five days and Sebastian already took care of everything they need. Louis will have their schedule check-up for Louis’ obstetrician and at the same time, attend their graduation ceremony with the span of those days.

Harry also needed to visit the bakery and talked to Martha that he couldn't do the partnership anymore since he was spending most of his time at the cabin until Louis gave birth and living in the villa was far away from the city and discussed to his Chef friend Ed to take his possession on his behalf.

Lottie was very excited that they will spend time with the couple. Since the time their father accepted Louis and Harry. They didn't go back to live in the mansion or even visited them. Lottie will seize this opportunity to bond with his pregnant omega brother. Lottie dropped out of her studies at Boarding school in Paris, she'll continue her remaining term in the UK instead, because she can't afford to be distant to his alpha Niall.

Niall was almost living in the Tomlinson mansion. He’s only finishing the contract or their previous lease on the apartment before he formally collects all his belongings there. Then, he'll live in the mansion for good because that's Lottie’s wants and Mark agrees on it and didn't fight on his daughter desires and doesn't want to make the same mistakes twice.

Louis’ parents will be back from the business trip before their son's graduation. They arranged a dinner party to celebrate it and the engagement of Louis and Harry.

 

**********

The couple arrived at the mansion, Sebastian greeted his Young masters with a very pleasant smile. He ordered the maids to carry the luggage in Young masters old room. They went straight to Louis’ wing. And Lottie and Niall, waiting on the newly engaged couple at the sitting area and excitedly greeted them.

“Welcome back and congratulations to both of you!” Lottie screaming to the couple and hugged his brother tightly.

“Harry you've been quiet. Your planning it all along then you didn't get us involved.” Lottie punches Harry's side.

“Hey, I called Niall during the time, you are in the vineyard I think and his the one telling me that it's nice there. Good to know you kept that to your omega you really done that for me?!” Harry tapping Niall at his shoulder.

Lottie looking at his alpha angrily.

“You’ll sleep on the couch and you will not scent gland me today! that's your punishment for removing me in the loop.” Lottie looking at Niall fiercely.

“Babe, I just want to be a good best friend to Harry. And it's an unintentional promise.” Niall crossing his heart.

“No! Damage has been done and I’m always the last one to know.” Lottie pouting to Niall.

“Stop being dramatic Lot's, it doesn't fit you...stop harassing your alpha.” Louis smiling to Harry and to Niall.

“Are you just acting? Fuck! you got me again. Why you're like my omega.” Niall shaking his head.

Lottie sprinted away and went to the north wing as fast as he can.

“Got to go needed to punish someone.” Niall following Lottie.

**********

Louis asking permission to Harry for him to call Zayn and Harry agrees on it. As long as he will put him on speaker. Louis just nodded.

“Hello Z!” Louis greeted his best friend.

“Hey, Lou! How are you? How's Harry are you okay?” Zayn on his worried voice.

Harry looking at Louis’ reaction and lying on Louis lap his favorite resting place.

“I’m good! We are good. I'm here at the mansion and we want to invite you to have lunch with us. Only if you are free to today...” Louis put the phone on the side table still talking to Zayn.

Zayn sighed deeply. “Of course! I will be there and I want you to meet someone.”

“Okay! Bring that someone along. See you later Zaynie!” Louis immediately put down the phone.

Louis called Sebastian and asked him to prepare a luscious lunch for them and prepare it in the garden of the north wing. Harry and Louis prepare themselves and took a fast bath.

“Sweet we can go together in the shower to save water…” Harry talking on his flirtatious voice while kissing Louis shoulder.

“Ohh! Really, okay we are helping the environment then, by taking shower together?, I didn't know you're environmentalist my only.” Louis teasing Harry.

Harry pulled up Louis shirt and unbuttoned Louis stretchable pants. And pulling out earnestly. Louis on the other hand slowly unbuttoning Harry's buttoned shirt that makes Harry impatient and helps him with it but Louis slaps his hands.

“Eager much my only? didn't know you're this excited to take a bath.” Louis biting his lips.

“You know I'm… I love taking baths! I'm doing my pants sweet, please hurry with that.

They are now facing each other naked, looking at each other intently. Harry lifted Louis up and carry him to the bathroom that made Louis squeal a little.

“I miss your soft skin, I miss this intimate time with you. I'm horny from scenting you alone and filling the room with your pheromones.” Harry whispering to Louis and biting his earlobes.

“Why you're not telling me that! you know I'll give anything to you…” Louis touching Harry's hard length.

“You're always tired and I know you need your strength for the baby and I don't want to push you to something you don't desire.” Harry tracing kisses to Louis body from his neck down to his belly.

“Are you talking to the baby again?” Louis jokingly teasing his alpha.

Harry pressed a kiss to his omega’s tummy and stood up to savor his lips.

“Yes! I told the baby that their papa will take mama to heaven and stay good, behave and not give you a hard time.” Harry kissing Louis and nibble his lips.

“Then take me to heaven then...the baby will be fine, stop worrying.” Louis gets down to Harry's hardening cock.

Louis sucks Harry's cock and moving his mouth eagerly, back and forth that making Harry moaning loudly.  Louis holds Harry's butt cheeks pressing it hard to give him the proper rhythm.

“My sweet you're really talented! Your mouth is sinful. You’re the angel that will be brought me to heaven.” Harry gasping for breath.

“You talked too much! I'm leaking my slick here...when are you planning to take me?” Louis sarcastically teasing Harry.

“Oh, am I? Feisty! Now, I guess.” Harry lift Louis up and pressed him to the cold tile wall.

“Fuck that's cold. Warned me next time…” Louis tangled his feet to Harry's waist and grip Harry's soft curls.

Harry gently pushing his hard length to Louis’ rim hole and pushing it till he bottomed out making Louis screams in pain and pleasure. Harry holds Louis butt cheeks to control the rhythm of Louis pushing himself up and down to give more pleasure and controlling his anal muscle to create more friction.

Louis knew how to bring his alpha to the edge. He moves his waist in a circular motion and tightening his rim muscle that makes Harry moan loudly.

“Fuck my sweet I'm coming! I will pull out my cock ‘cause I can't knot you here.” Harry pulled out his cock and Louis goes down and put his mouth back to Harry's cock.

“Sweet… Ahhh!” Harry coming out to Louis’ mouth slurping every drop of Harry's come and Louis jerking himself out until he also came and moaning loudly.

They kissed each other and they started to clean each other.  Harry shower Louis’ hair and gently pour liquid soap to his body and continue to rub him gently until Louis was squeaky clean.

“Thank you, my only!” I missed that! Hope next time you'll tell me if you want me okay? No matter how tired I look like I will always want you…” Louis drying off himself on a towel.

“And who am I not to give what you desire...”  Louis continues teasing his alpha.

“Ohh! My sweet you know I can't do that to you… Your rest is far more important than anything, I missed your soft body too much…” Harry finishing his bath while Louis handed him a towel and dressing gown.

“We will find a way, to give each other that moment... come on, Zayn might be arriving.” Louis hugging Harry from behind and slapped his butt and exited the bathroom.

After they completed their shower they both headed to the north wing to check their lunch. Louis called out Sebastian to get the finest wine in the cellar.

After a beat, Zayn’s car arrived and he was accompanied by an omega. Louis’ eyes widen and to his surprise, they were holding hands.

“Hey Z! Good to see you with... Liam? Right? It's been a while since we've seen each other I'm sorry!” Louis nodded to his best friend and looked at Liam confusedly.

“I know what's on your mind… you look surprised, but I will tell you everything you need to know… Hey! Harry, I want you to meet my  _ SOULMARK _ omega, Liam.”  Looking proudly at Harry then to Louis that earns the couple laughing and clapping for happiness for Zayn.

Then Lottie and Niall joined in. The three couples are seated on a circular table sharing the lovely meal. All laughing and proudly sharing stories about finding their soulmark mate.

“Zaynie, are you ready to tell us how you knew Liam was your soulmark mate? You've known each other way back before we are presented right and then…” Louis looking curiously to Zayn and Liam.

Liam holds Zayn hands and gesture that he'll tell the group their stories of finding each other again.

“When we are on the summer camp, I still didn't know that he was my soulmark mate not until we are both presented as an omega, then Zayn families asked me to back off a little to give you both a chance to deepen your relationship. My soulmark did hurt, but because we are spending so much time his mark didn't ache and my scent didn't transcend to him because you are always with him… Not until I've gone to your rehearsal and saw him drinking alone, I followed him secretly and he smelled me. Then his soulmark started to ache from then on… When he visited me at my home I've touched him and then he was surprised that the aching of his mark subsides and then here we are the alpha and the omega that truly meant to be.” Liam looking to Zayn eyes full of love and admiration.

“That’s good news! We are all so lucky to find our soulmark mate, aren't we? maybe it's a trend now! Let's drink to that but of course not you Louis.” Niall opening a bottle of wine.

“My omega too, he can't drink I have a hunch that he was pregnant too.” Zayn smugly commenting to Niall.

“Triple celebration it is! Finding our mates, Harry and Louis’ engagement and Your omega's pregnancy! Wow… babe when can I be a daddy too?” Niall looking to Lottie.

“When you stop acting like a child and when I finished my degree. So, more time for you to man up my alpha. But I love you more than ever.” Lottie teasing Niall and hold his hand.

“Hey! My omega you're making me blush!” Niall pinches Lottie's cheeks.

They all laughed and share their new life. While the omega's drinking their tea and wine for the alphas.

“We will have a scheduled check-up tomorrow and to know how many pups we already have.” Harry gesturing Louis to get up and sit on his lap, Louis excitedly follow.

“How did you know I want to sit on you?” Louis curiously asking Harry.

“I told you I can feel your desire. Every inch of your being is carefully intricate on my bloodstreams.” Harry holding Louis’ waist and kept on touching Louis’ belly.

The other couple continues to cheer the sweetness of this couple. After their lunch, Zayn and Liam stayed for the movie that Niall and Lottie prepared in the movie room.

Liam was already seated and comfy while Louis, Harry, and Zayn are still busy getting their snacks on the table.

“So, Z how're your parents, especially your father coping with all of these? I mean, you find your mate? Louis asking Zayn on a low voice didn't want Liam to feel left out.

“At first, they were hesitant to accept Li, but I threaten them that if I won't have him as my omega, they won't either get me as their son and heir to their businesses.

“Wow, you told them that?” Louis’ eyes widen.

“I know it's overly dramatic but you know my father. I’m protecting Liam for any judgment of my family because he suffered so much already for keeping himself on the sideline before, even he knew his my omega all along.”  Zayn looking at his omega with full of admiration and desire.

“Yes, that's really something but my omega also did an amazing job and be the bravest omega I've known. He fought against the big league and I never ever thought that someone would do that to me.” Harry embracing and kissing Louis’ cheeks. “We are lucky alphas,” Harry commented to Zayn and they both pat each other shoulder.

Louis hardly shook his head and gesture to the two alpha to quit bromancing because the movie was about to begin.

 

**********

The next morning, Louis woke up with a terrible headache he kept looking at the clock on the side table. He was not feeling well and he wants to throw up, he was smelling sauteing garlic and onions.

“My only can you asked Sebastian to please ask the chef not to saute’ onions or garlic in the west kitchen I can smell the garlic and onions and it's making me puke. Please!” Louis holding his head.

“My sweet, the west kitchen is far away from this room, can you really smell it?” Harry touching Louis’ back.

“Yes! And it’s making me dizzy. I need to sleep more before my checkup, that smell makes me cranky and I want to punch people right now. And tell them to close all the window in the kitchen I don't want to wake up again with that fucking smell.” Louis lying on his side and pouting.

Harry immediately comply with his pregnant omega's request. He was really grumpy and moody this morning and he doesn't want him to trigger any distress from him or other things.

Louis got up hurriedly and went to the bathroom to vomit, Harry patting his back to make him feel relaxed.

“I will call my mom maybe you're sick.” Harry worriedly dialing his phone.

“Hey! My only, I may be having my morning sickness. I will later ask Doctor Shawn to prescribed me medicine for it. Don't worry too much. Are you ready for your graduation? Have you bought your new suit? Father told me that we will have small get together and I mean small means the whole Tomlinson pack. You can ask your mom and Robin to come and celebrate with us.” Louis wiping his lips and looking pale as ever.

They prepared themselves and went to their schedule checkup. Louis entered alone while Harry parks the car and listed his name and seated near the entrance so Harry could see him right away. There are only a few patients lining up and most of them are male omega's. Doctor Shawn specialist on omega male pregnancy.

Harry looking at his omega outside the clinic from the glass panel. He was catching his breath and mesmerized how Louis looks so pregnant with Harry's big shirt and stretchable pants, Louis still takes his breath away.

“You look beautiful in my shirt, my sweet. Are you feeling okay? I felt your heart is beating fast, are you nervous?” Harry kissing Louis’ lips.

Louis pulling Harry and whisper to him. “Yes, I mean I'm a month pregnant and it looks like I'm three months pregnant. My belly is showing and I need to buy a new wardrobe since mine didn't fit anymore and look at all the blushing pregnant around me I look like I'm an elephant compared to them.” Louis close to tearing up and holding Harry's hand.

“Mr.Louis Tomlinson, Dr. Shawn is ready to see you.” A nurse called them out.

“Hello, Louis and Harry I'm Dr. Shawn Mendes nice to finally meet you both. Please take a seat,  How are you both feeling right now?”

Louis didn't immediately answer to Doctor Shawn. Harry on his behalf replied to doctors query.

“We're are good. And we are excited to know how's our baby doing right now. And my omega is having a hard time in the morning.” Harry looking straight to Doctor Shawn.

“We will have our ultrasound in a minute. And regarding the morning sickness, I can prescribe some medicine to lessen the vomiting and you can eat some Bland, carb-rich snacks like crackers, dry cereal, and pretzels have ice-cold treats like watermelon and Popsicles if you feel that you are overheating. Avoid Fatty and spicy foods it might upset iffy stomachs, but if you find that they work for you, by all means, go ahead and eat 'em.

“Doctor Shawn, may I ask how long is morning sickness last?” Louis taking his phone and listing all the advice he needs.

"Nausea usually starts around 6 weeks of pregnancy, but it can begin as early as 4 weeks. It tends to get worse over the next month or so. Most of the pregnant omega's experience nausea during pregnancy and feel complete relief by about 14 weeks." Shawn writing on his prescription pad.

“Ohh shit... That long?” Louis couldn't stop biting his nails and pout to Harry, Harry holds Louis’ hands.

“Yes and sometimes it worsens so, remember to re-hydrate with fluids.” Doctor Shawn looked at Louis with sympathy.

“As your record show, you are in your trimester. Fifth to sixth weeks ” Doctor Shawn looking at Louis' file.

“Please elaborate Doc, we are first time parents and we are totally clueless about many things?” Louis and Harry diligently listening to Doctor Shawn.

“Well, trimester is one of the hardest stages of pregnancy but I know you can get over it… you have the support of your mate and that's the most important. Get plenty of sleep. Get at least eight or nine hours of sleep at night and it can help you feel better during the day and If you can still manage to do some exercise, please do so. You know daily exercise gives you a rejuvenating burst of energy — even when you feel tired. Regarding food intake eat energy foods and eat often because you are eating for two or more and most of all slow down and any problems you have about your pregnancy you can call me twenty-four-seven, okay Louis and Harry?” Doctor Shawn looking at the couple intently.

“Okay let's look at your baby or babies.” Doctor Shawn got up on his chair and the nurse assisted Louis. To lay on the patient's bed.

“Okay, please lift your shirt up, the gel may be cold for you… Take a deep breath are you both ready?” Doctor Shawn put the gel on Louis’ belly.

Louis and Harry are holding each other's hand tightly. Looking at the monitor both eager to know their baby.

“Okay, I'm hearing... Two heartbeats and sound of it they are healthy.  As you can see they are now the size of a grapefruit if you want to know.” Doctor Shawn looking at the couple happily. Harry now looking at the monitor crying, Louis became emotional too.

“Sweet, we have twins…” Harry kissing Louis’ belly.

“Ohhh! That's why I'm so big…” Louis brushing Harry's hair still crying.

“I will give you a copy of this. The first photo of your twins.” Doctor Shawn and the nurse assist Louis back to his chair.

“Louis and Harry, the other early pregnancy symptoms include feeling tired, feeling bloated, peeing more than usual, mood swings, nausea, and tender or swollen breasts. Not everyone has all of these symptoms, but it's common to have at least one of them. Okay? So, alpha should be mindful with your omega's feelings. Having twins might have an additional trigger.” Doctor Shawn looking at Harry.

“I will see you both soon, Linda will give you your first-time pregnancy kit and your pregnancy book. Always bring that when we have a checkup and do read books like  _ What to expect when you're expecting _ it's a really good book for the first-timer like you. Remember Harry, this is not just about Louis it's also about you too, because both of you are the parents of these unborn children on your omega's stomach. Okay! So goodbye for now.”

Harry went out to get their car, while Louis received the kit from the nurse. He was rubbing his tummy, It was his new way to relax himself, maybe his babies felt his love as he was caressing them.

“Calm my little babies, we are going home and we will lay down and rest okay?” Louis whispering to his babies.

Harry arrived and assist Louis to get inside the SUV, Harry put the pillow on Louis’ back.

“Are you talking to our babies? I see you.” Harry smiling at Louis.

“Yes I'm, I told them that we will get home a little while and they will have their rest.” Louis moving his chair to extend his feet.

“Are you comfortable now?” Harry looking at Louis. He simply nodded and smiles.

After a while, they arrived at the mansion and Louis asked Sebastian to get an extra picture frame, Sebastian handed him a wooden frame Louis put out the copy of the photo of his ultrasound and he placed it on their side table that made the couple emotional admiring the first photo of their twins.

 

**********

Louis' parents will arrive today because tomorrow will be Harry and Louis’ graduation.

Harry went out to visit Martha's bakery.

“Hey M! Nice to see you.” Harry happily greeted Martha.

“I'm good... I know why you are here. I've heard your omega is pregnant and I understand that you need... to focus on him. My offer will always standststand still in the back working some pies. Nice to see you Harry and give my regards to Louis.” Martha waves his goodbye and went inside the office.

Harry entered the bakery working area, it felt surreal that he was here and only visiting his good friend Ed.

“Hey man! How are you?” Harry patted Ed's shoulder and Ed shook his hands.

“I'm good… Honestly, I'm far to be as good as you… most of the customers still ask your baked goods. I'm offended though I'm getting a hang out of it. No, Just kidding! I know you are a good chef and thank you for this job. I came here two to three times a week and Martha paid me in full week it's amazing right! Are you back here?” Ed checking the pie in the oven.

“I guess it will take too long for me to be back here, honestly I'm not sure if I'll be back. I’m living in the villa now with my omega, countryside and my omega are also pregnant so I have to be there for him.” Harry checking on Ed's baked goods.

“Is that Shepherd's pie? Can I buy a whole pie?” Harry bid his farewell to Ed and M then hurriedly leave when he got the pie in the box.

Harry arrived at the mansion and went straight to their room.

“My sweet I brought you some snacks!” Harry excitedly announced to Louis.

“Is it Shepherd's pie?”  Louis drooling to the mouthwatering smell of the pie. He immediately tasted the pie and he eventually spits it out.

“It's not your pie! I don't want that!” Louis on a verge of crying.

“Hey, I didn't tell you I've made that it's Ed's and that's not nice. You're spitting your food. That's so immature and why you are crying?” Harry looking at Louis disappointedly.

“I'm crying because I want your pie and it's like I'm tasting an imitation and yours tasted better. I don't know why I'm like this… I'm hating myself right now.” Louis crying and bury himself to the pillow.

“Sweet I've googled about pregnancy and stuff I've read that pregnant omega tends to be emotionally vulnerable to the feelings of anger, stress, irritation, and anxiety. I'm here my sweet… I understand you so, please stop crying it might affect our babies. Harry kissing Louis’ lips. And rubbed his belly.

Louis smiled and choose to bury his face on Harry's chests instead.

 

**********

Mark and Jay prepared a lavish dinner party, the food menu is well arranged in a buffet manner, the table was perfectly arranged by their maids. They are very proud of their son Louis and Harry, for celebrating these special events of their life with them. The graduation party and their recent engagement.

The couple doesn't know most of their guests. They have been told that it was their cousins and some are known as relatives of the pack. Louis stayed at the party for a while because he was hating the smell of other people at the party and he felt overwhelmed by it.

“My only I'll be in our room, I really could not handle the smell of everyone. I felt that my mind will explode and it's so loud. I'll rather rest and sleep.

Harry accompany Louis and went upstairs they both decided to spend the night cuddling. Louis loves the smell of his mate he was often seen scenting roses when Harry was out and crying if he was out for so long.

“Maybe I'm having a nervous breakdown if I could not smell you… Especially your armpit your scent gave me so much joy and I felt that I'm alive and your shepherd's pie, is the only food I want to eat. I'm craving for it always.”

“I could make some more if you want. I'll ask Sebastian to buy the ingredients and I'll make more for you to have it every day.” Harry hugging him tightly.

“Yay! Thank you, my alpha… Can I smell your armpit again please!” Louis lifting Harry's arms trying to sniffed Harry's armpit that made him chuckled that his omega was being weirdly pregnant.

 

**********

 

Louis and Harry are having their breakfast in the west dining area. Mark, Jay, Lottie, and Niall joined in.

“Father we are leaving tomorrow morning and I want to say thank you.  And sorry for the party, last night is just that I have a terrible scent problem these past few days. I don't like too many scents lingering on my nostrils I felt that my mind will explode.” Louis talking to his father while eating his shepherd's pie.

Niall gets a slice of shepherd's pie thinking that's allowed to be eaten by them. Louis started to cry and look at Niall with darting eyes.

Harry got up and calm his omega. He felt that Louis was ready to jump out of his seat and kill the alpha using his bare hands.

“My sweet, calm down, please…you have plenty of those pies okay.” Harry holding Louis’ face and look him in his eyes.

Louis stayed quiet but still looking intently to Niall. And everyone stares at Niall.

“What did I do?” Niall asking everyone on the table.

“You've just eaten Louis’ pie and he was craving for it and being pregnant you are often possessive with what you crave for. Give it back so we could eat our breakfast in peace.” Lottie scolding his mate.

Niall put the slice back and makes Louis smiling again.

“That's all mine and for my babies.” Louis starting to eat again his pies.

 

**********

It's been two weeks since Louis and Harry went back to the villa. Harry was busy preparing for their upcoming wedding celebration. He was trying his best to make it as simple as possible, especially, Louis was not keen to have a big celebration. They wanted their families and a few friends to witness their wedding.

Harry hired a wedding coordinator to make things possible.  They envision a garden wedding in the Villa. Louis wanted their place filled with roses were planted on their lawn until they reach the wishing well area where they will do their vows.  The garden will be set up for their intimate wedding dinner celebration.

 

**********

28th of September

 

It's Louis and Harry's wedding day. Louis still asleep while Harry was involved in coordinating things to their wedding coordinators and double checking stuff.

Louis was already four months pregnant. They both decided to let them passed the mark of their trimester before they decided to take their wedding celebration.

Harry woke up Louis with a shower of kisses.“My sweet today is our day will you wake up already and do your morning walk… please.”

Louis covered himself with the duvet but Harry tickled him until he let go the duvet.

“Fine! Will you come with me my only! I'm really feeling tired today then my feet were swollen and my breast is so tender. I don't think I have energy until our celebration.” Louis still lying on the bed pleading to Harry.

“Fine! for your extra energy I will let you scent mark me all day and all night. Please be good for your alpha even just for today, my sweet.” Harry continued lifting Louis’ mood.

“Okay! I will hold on to that… you know I always want to be a good omega to you.” Louis changing his outfit and changed into more comfy shoes.

Louis went around the Villa with Harry holding his hands. Louis was mesmerized to noticed the newly planted roses, surrounding the pathway. He was looking at Harry with wide eyes.

“We are really doing this...we are getting married.” Louis smiling and crying.

“Yes we are my sweet, you'll be my spouse forever!” Harry embracing his emotional omega.

 

**********

Thousands of white roses, filling up the garden. The scent of roses lingered in the air.

Mark and Jay were waiting for Louis, on the middle of the aisle all teared up.

Thousands of white petals carefully place on the aisle, red roses surrounding the arch, where Harry standing and waiting nervously. Harry was wearing his black tuxedo, his man-bun was neatly tied up, some curls swirling on his forehead, already crying. Besides him, was his Mum and Niall. Waiting and anticipating at the end of the aisle for his beautiful pregnant omega.

The serenading sound of the violin captured the attention of everyone, while Louis slowly walking down the aisle, wearing his white tuxedo, fitted perfectly to his bulging belly, holding a bouquet of red roses, that he carefully sniffed, from time to time to keep him calm and relaxed.

He was holding his breath when he saw Harry's eyes. The one-eyed blue and green, a sign that they are truly the perfect match. He never removed his sight to his alpha while he was slowly walking down the aisle, feeling the tension and his nerves are not calming down.  Breathing heavily. His heart was beating fast. Looking at their family and friends who are there, all smiling to him.

Louis kissed his father and mother, while they gave Louis hands to Harry. They all teared up with pride and joy that now Louis will be forever be belong to his true alpha.

As the moment their eyes met, Louis and Harry hold each other hand tightly, the wedding officiant started the event and made the ceremony as personal as possible.

“You may share your vows to your spouse.” The officiant announced to the couple.

Louis looked at Harry with his adoring eyes. “We've been through heaven and hell together. Never thought I'll be your rightful omega, I may not be the perfect one for you, but you know I love you until my last breath. Thank you for your undying patience and love to me and to our babies. I'm sorry for my bitchy attitude but you know I'm trying my best to be good omega. I always remember to do my morning walk, even how tired I'm and be patience in waiting when you are out without me. Thank you for letting me love you because with you I found my worth here in this world.” Louis was all teared up. lips quivering from holding his emotions.

Harry wiping his tears with his hands.

“My sweet... Never imagined that we will have everything we've been dreaming of, living together, be mated and now be my spouse. You've always shown me how much you love me. I’m proud that you only wanted my scent, the craving you have for my shepherd's pie and you can taste the difference even in one bite. You showed me how to be brave and everything became beautiful because I shared it with you, as long as I have you I know I'll be okay. You are my strength and my Joy without you I'm nothing. Thank god you're my precious soulmark mate.” Tears fall into Harry's eyes he hugged Louis tightly.

“And now I present you, Our newlyweds.” The officiant instructed the couple to face their families and guests. All of them are cheering and applauding the new couple.

Their guests took their photo and endless applause echoed in the Villa. They all went straight to the dinner set up.

Thousands of beautiful roses were scattered in the garden, thousand of fairy lights were neatly arranged to set a romantic mood and a long table has been set up to accommodate their families and a few friends.

Louis and Harry are seated in the center of the long table beside them, are their parents, who also loving and admiring the intimate set up they choose to have. Niall and Lottie, both wanting to have the Villa life and promised to buy nearby courtyard for them to be close to each other. Zayn and Liam, also attended the event also planning to get married after Liam got birth because Zayn family wanted a grand celebration for their only son.

Harry stood up and raised his wine glass as he clung his fork to call everyone's attention.

“We would like to say thank you guys for coming! We truly appreciate your effort to come here and celebrate with us this special event. It's a long drive from the City and be with us at this event means you really loved us. On behalf of my omega, Thank you again and we love you all dearly and we would like to announce that we are also having twins. Cheers!”

Mark and Jay hugged each other and couldn't believe that they will be a grandfather and grandmother soon for twin babies. Anne and Robin hugged Harry and Louis instantly. Zayn and Liam gave their warmest congratulatory for the couple. Niall and Lottie made a bet, about the number of Louis’ baby and Lottie definitely won and Niall paid him up, that made Harry messed up their hair.

“You're both silly betting, on my babies…” Harry scolded the two.  Lottie punched Niall for being too obvious.

After dinner, some of the guests leave and only the immediate family remains. Anne and Robin will stay the night at their Villa, while Niall and Lottie will stay in the nearby hotel wanting to spend more time living a simple life out of the City. Mark and Jay waited for their helicopter to arrive.

“We wanted to stay, but you know us, my son, we are working machine… Even if we wanted to stop we can't. Thousands of people rely on us. So, we will wait for your scheduled check-up for you to visit us. Before I forget I wired our gift to both of you.” Mark looking to his sons.

Jay squeezed Louis. “Hope you'll take care of my son and now you're also part of the pack. You know, he deserved the world. My brave omega son.” Jay and Mark hugged both of their sons and leave when their helicopter arrives.

Liam and Zayn walked forward to the newlyweds as they say their goodbyes and handed them their gifts.

“Lou and Harry, Congratulations and best wishes to both of you! May you always have a happy year of married life. And visit us soon. Okay?” Zayn patted Harry and simply nods to Louis being careful not to create tension or jealousy from his omega or to Harry. Also waiting for their own helicopter to arrive because Liam was restricted to travel long drives and he's still not over his trimester stage. Liam pregnancy was sensitive compared to Louis.

When they fully alone, Harry pulled his spouse to sit on their front porch swing.

“Please seat beside me… Do you remember the first time we went here at your Villa? We seated here on this exact spot. And now look at us... We are now spoused.”

“I remember everything as if it was yesterday… and I’m so proud of us… We achieved something great…”

Harry cupped Louis face, as they savor each other's lips.

 

**********

After two blissful days of the newlyweds. They checked the gifts of their family.

Anne and Robin gifted the couple a trip to Japan, for their honeymoon.

Niall and Lottie gifted the newlywed new bed, that will arrive soon, because it's specially made for them. A headboard with a rose design from a turquoise stone beautifully crafted for the couple.

“We should call Lottie and Niall for being this creative.” Harry rubbing Louis’ belly.

Zayn and Liam gave them a  _ Rolex _ couple watch that has their initials in the back.

Louis pulled Harry's hand and put on the watch. “We are now twinings like our babies.”

They checked their newly conjugal account, Mark and Jay Tomlinson really loved to spoil their children they give the couple, Ten million pounds. Both of them are awe with how much money that Mark and Jay gave them.

“We can start to build your own bakery or a cafe downtown, I want the world to taste again, how much delicious was your baked goods.” Louis kissing Harry tenderly.

“Yes! We can have a bakery or a cafe  while we took care of the kids and still live here.” Harry caressing Louis gently.

“Everybody wins… I'm proud of us… Especially for you! You know that ever since I left the mansion, you never let me use my own money you told me you'll take care of me as your omega and I have everything I needed and more. And you gave me a wonderful life my alpha.” Louis proudly holds Harry's face. “And now Father gave us money, to start up for business I know you'll do your best with all your effort to give our children the life they deserve and I'll be at your side to help you achieve your dreams for our family.”

Harry lifted his omega and turned him around.

“Alpha stop! I'll be dizzy put me down.” Louis tapping Harry's shoulder.

“I will not let that happened my sweet. Thank you for choosing me as your alpha and be the daddy of our twins.” Harry put down Louis and nuzzled him.

“Our love story is different and I know our love story is so beautiful that deserved the nicest ending.” Louis pressing his lips to Harry.

 

**********

After two months

Louis was six months pregnant, the couple became busy with their newly owned Cafe and bakery especially Christmas was nearly coming, bulk orders are being placed. Harry usually baked everything from home they built Harry's working space on the Villa, while Louis has his flower farm garden beside it. Louis gains profits by his new hobby by selling potted flowers in their cafe that helps him feel calm and relaxed when Harry was not beside him.

Louis was still needy and clingy pregnant omega that's why Harry's office has a bed for his omega when Louis want to stay longer at the Cafe. Harry hired other bakers baking at the Cafe, but he was the only one allowed to bake from home. He will not allow other people besides their family to come to their Villa, he was still a possessive alpha as he was.

Niall and Lottie still love to visit them and they purchased nearby Villa beside Louis and Harry’s, but they stayed there when Lottie doesn't have class in Uni.

Louis and Harry live the most simple married life. The typical couple that still fought, banters and bickers from each other but they kissed and makeup like a newlywed couple again.

“After you gave birth to our twins, I will knot you and breed you again,  after you recovered... Do you agree with me, my sweet?” Harry putting Louis shepherd’s pie in the oven.

“Of course! If I can manage it... I will give you as many children you like. Because I'm your only Mama omega!” Louis teasing his spouse.

Everything falls into places, as time goes by.

Harry bought Louis a rocking chair, for his Christmas gift. He placed it near the window of his flower garden right across his working table in his kitchen. So, he could see his omega on his tea time while reading a book.

“My only did you know that with occasional stress will not do any harm to our babies. But if you have chronic anxiety and stress, it can cause the body to produce cortisol, which is the stress hormone. And If the baby is constantly exposed to that hormone while inside the womb, it is possible that the baby will end up with an anxious and colicky newborn. Good thing you're always looking out for me. I didn't know that… I'll try my best not to be stressed with simple things from now on.” Louis rubbing his belly.

Harry walked towards his omega with flour on his hands. And gently peck a tender kiss to Louis’ lips and to his tummy.

“Did you heard that babies...Mama will be more patience with Papa, when I'm working and can't lay beside him immediately and he will listen to Papa when he doesn't want to eat and all stressed out because of it. Am I right Mama?” Harry Looking at Louis eyes and Louis crinkled his eyes and nods.

“That's my good omega! We will visit the City for your checkup tomorrow and stayed at the mansion for Christmas. Your father didn't allow you to travel by land, so he'll send the chopper instead to pick us up here.” Harry patting Louis’ hair.

“My father is overly dramatic, but that's very sweet of him. Right?” Louis brightens up to Harry and he just smiles and nods.

Sometimes Harry can't still believe that he was married to one of the sons of the richest pack in the UK.

 

**********

 

Louis and Harry are preparing to sleep Louis loves to wear Harry's t-shirt even he bought a new wardrobe. it became his security blanket. Harry was in the bathroom when Louis squeals to Harry.

“Ohhh My only!  Come here the twins… They are moving… I was singing to them a Christmas carol like I always do and rubbing my belly, then I felt that there is unnecessary movement. So, I lift my shirt up and then I saw them poking my belly it's amazing! touch them common!” Louis reaching Harry's hand and place to his belly.

Harry began to rub Louis’ belly, then his eyes widen and become teary, they both felt the babies movements, Louis started to cry as Harry gently close their foreheads together and rub again Louis’ belly, they noticed that the twin was responding to their touch. Harry starting to relax and lay on Louis lap and caresses Louis tummy gently touching it and singing their babies to sleep. Louis played with Harry's curls as he sang along with him.

**********

They have been picked up by the chopper and went straight to Louis west wing, his room was neatly cleaned and organized by Sebastian even they seldom visited the mansion.

The mansion was heavily decorated for Christmas season. The maids and Sebastian welcomed them and carried their luggage to their room.

“Good to see you again, Young master! You are glowing today.” Sebastian greeted Louis and nodded to Harry.

“Ohh, that's sweet of you to notice. Uhm, Sebastian can you ask Henry to drive us to Doctor Shawn clinic later, We didn't transport our car here and please tell him to go slow as possible because I'm used to Harry's driving. Thank you!” Louis winked to Sebastian.

“No problem young master, everything will be arranged according to your liking, I’ll bring you some snacks and tea for you to relax before you leave for your checkup.”

“Thank you! Did Niall and Lottie knew that we are coming?” Louis asked Sebastian curiously.

“I really don't know young master, I will ask Margaret, Lady Lottie's House parlor Maid.

“No, I'll just text Lots, it's just unusual that they are not here. Maybe they are on vacation because I've known Lottie she loves to spend her Christmas in Paris. Anyway just gave me a wake-up call before two o'clock so I could have time to prepare before my checkup. Thanks again.”

Harry and Louis lay on the bed. Louis used to sleep on his side because it's the most soothing position for him and Harry will just spoon him. They tangled their legs until Louis fall asleep.

Harry felt the sudden urge but he was scared because Louis’ belly was getting bigger. He was hesitant to ask something to his omega for his own pleasure. He just sleeps it over.

Harry knew that his rut is coming and he was so scared that he'll hurt his omega. Unlike before when Louis was not this pregnant, they can still do it. He might go to a rutting facility this time around.

Louis and Harry heard a soft knocked, Sebastian woke them up for there three o'clock checkup.

They prepared themselves and proceed to the garage.

Henry opened the door of the Limousine.

“Young master, I know you didn't like to use the Limousine but Master Tomlinson insists for both of you, to use the Limousine.” Harry and Louis both looked at each other and got inside. 

They knew that they will not succeed with this argument. They proceed to their journey, to Doctor Shawn's clinic with comfort and security.

Louis was embracing Harry and he smells his husband arousal scent. “Do you want me to get you off my dear husband? I know it's been a while.” Louis looking at Harry teasingly. “We've got the limo to ourselves and might as well use this to our advantage… We haven't tried it on the car.”

“Hold that thought after your check-up my only! I've been needing to ask something to Doctor Shawn about my upcoming rut and I think this time I will not spend it with you because you are so pregnant and I'm scared to hurt you or our babies.” Harry squeezing Louis waist “And it's not safe to do this here I will not put you or our babies in danger even how much I want you.”

They arrived at the clinic, on a Limousine and most of the people turning their heads and curiously checking them out. That's why Louis always used regular cars because he doesn't want attention and became curious about him. He just wanted to blend in, but as a pregnant omega, his father wanted Louis to have the most luxury and comfort he could have especially if he was staying at the mansion.

“There is no reason to change or alter your sex life during pregnancy. Intercourse or orgasm during pregnancy will not harm your babies and you are very healthy omega. Remember that your babies are well protected in your uterus by the amniotic fluid that surrounds them. Do you want to know the gender of your Babies?” Doctor Shawn commenting to the couple.

They both feel at ease and they loved to know the baby's gender.

“Yes please, we wanted to know it ever since.” Louis breathing heavily.

“Well, they are both… Baby boy.” Dr. Shawn showing the 4d digital view of the babies.

“Ohhh! Amazing I love having two boys. They have an automatic best friend.” Louis staring at the printed image of their babies. Harry hugged his omega and stares at the monitor with teary-eyed.

“They look healthy and on the right weight. Don't worry too much okay. Sooner or later they will be here with you. Merry Christmas and Happy New year. ” Doctor Shawn look at the couple happily.

They went home to the mansion and Louis excitedly removed his clothes.

“You’ve heard the doctor I'm healthy omega and our sex life should not change stop being so protective alpha… We are okay and I also need you… I need your knot.” Louis lying on the bed, the scent of arousal and pheromones lingers in the air.

“I will love to have you and knot you my sweet omega. Your scent is sending me to my perfect spot of arousal.” Harry spread Louis’ legs and lick Louis rim. Slick dripping as he continues to swirl his tongue up and down. Louis moaning Loudly.

“Alpha… Please take me! I want your knot.” Louis gasping for air, heart beating fast.

Harry slid his cock into Louis tight rim and gently pushing his cock inside, that made Louis scream to the pain but changed into orgasmic emotion when Harry continues to hit his sweet spot. Moving his hips and spreading his legs for Harry to have better access. Harry eagerly moving back and forth holding Louis cock on his hand jerking his omega to double the pleasure of arousal.

“I missed you my sweet, I love you!” Harry continues to moan loudly until he reaches his climax.

“My sweet I will knot you and I want you to come for me.” Harry jerking Louis cock, holding it the way Louis wants to be touched, Louis grips into Harry's arms till he reaches his orgasm and moaning loudly. The pain and the pleasure from Harry's knot expanding makes him wanting more of his spouse.

“Fuck, that's amazing! I've enjoyed it. Please don't feel guilty. It's a usual thing for a married couple having sex while being pregnant okay?” Louis fixing Harry’s hair dripping with sweat.

“Are you okay my sweet, Am I too heavy? Do I pressed my body too much?” Harry continues to talk when Louis pressed his lips to Harry.

“Sshhhh! We are relaxing and I told you won't hurt me. I'm bound for you! Built for you!” Louis continues to press kisses to his alpha.

After they’ve spent Christmas to the mansion and New year to Anne's house, they decided to spend the remaining holidays to the Villa especially Harry’s rut was coming.

***********

They shared Harry's rut with an amazing time, Louis slightly felt his rim was soaring from constant fucking and knotting, but the pregnant omega was ten times horny than his usual days. Which makes Harry felt contented and never will be scared to share his rut again to his spouse, pregnant or not. He knew he would satisfy his omega wherever he desires to be taken.

After the blissful days of sharing Harry's rut and remained indoors for a couple of days, they are back to their regular routine especially Christmas and the new year has already been done.

Harry pulled Louis inside his Cafe office.

“Stop yelling at me! I told you that alpha was there to help me with my pots, because I can't carry the pots outside the SUV, and you’re busy here with your customers. Don't think I neglect your help. You are my spouse and my alpha why your thinking I'm flirting? Look at me I'm pregnant as fuck with your pups. Stop that act!” Louis sobbing from tears.

“I told you I hate it when there's alpha close to you beside me… you can just tell him to back off! Because I could do that for you...” Harry leaning to Louis and pinning him to the wall.

“You’re so Jealous and forgetting that I'm your soulmark mate not just your spouse do you think even one alpha could beat that! I'll be at home and let you cool down and when you come home think twice before you open your mouth!” Louis hurriedly leaves the Cafe and rubbing his belly.

After Harry works at the Cafe he saw his omega lying on the bed with puffy eyes.

He doesn't want to fight or yell to his omega because he knew this might affect their babies well being. Fighting may cause anxiety and depression to his omega and that's the last thing he wanted to do.

He lay beside his omega and didn’t say anything he just hugged him tightly. Louis glances at him and still hurting.

“I know you love me so much but I'm your spouse, your mate and most especially your soulmark mate do I have to remind it to you from time to time? Did I give you a reason to be jealous? I'm pregnant with your children and I'm hurting that you're not trusting me.”  Louis rubbing his hands to his belly.

“I'm sorry… You don't deserve any of that. I’m used to that I'm the only alpha you wanted and the alpha you're always depending. My inner alpha felt threatened that someone might ruin our beautiful family. I'm selfish and I'm really sorry my spouse my omega, my mate. This will not happen again.” Harry consoling his omega, hugging Louis tightly.

Louis looks at Harry with full of love and acceptance. He hugs back and they slept tangled together.

 

**********

Louis on his eight months of pregnancy usually stayed on the Cafe helping Harry out for attending their customers. He always stayed on the counter, while Harry assigned to refill the counter display with a new batch of baked goods and bussing tables.

They don't want to hire many people at first because Louis wanted to be at the Cafe and spent time with Harry.

They close their Cafe early because it's their Monthsary being married and they celebrate it every month.

Louis was standing outside the Cafe, admiring the little business they have.

“My only, look at our another baby, that's the fruit of your labor. I'm truly proud of us because somehow we've become the best version of each other. You really deserve every success you'll have and I'll be there and our kids proudly cheering you. I love you my alpha.” Louis applauds to Harry and hugs his spouse.

“This is not only mine but also yours. You are my strength and with you, I will strive for the best. I love you and our babies you're really my omega and the love of my life.”

 

**********

After one month, Louis was busy preparing for his Alpha’s birthday dinner and he felt a sudden ache in his stomach. He knew the baby was coming. He called Dr. Shawn immediately and he advised him to list down the interval of the contraction. The contraction still partly apart every two hours interval.

He doesn't want to panic and calmly call his spouse. “Harry my only! I know it's your birthday and my greatest gift to you is you'll see your babies. I think I'm ready to deliver our babies! Call father to send the chopper and tell him I'm giving birth.” Louis inhales and exhales feeling the pain. Doing the breathing exercises to ease the pain. Harry kissed Louis and dialed Mark’s number.

“The helicopter will arrive here in thirty minutes, I'll get ready for our things. I will close the Cafe and ask our bakers to go home. Relax my sweet! Thank you for your gift and Ohhh shit! We are going to have our babies on my birthday!” Harry hurriedly talking to Louis.

“Calm my alpha… your voice is stressing me… please relax breathe with me. Inhale, exhale, inhale and exhale. Are you calm? Now call the bakers and close up the cafe. And be back here in the room. The Interval is still far away.” Louis breathing heavily and pacing the room back and forth, two hands on his back.  _ “I can do this!”   _

Everything was perfectly ready, the contraction was now on thirty minutes mark, the helicopter arrives and after a while, they arrived at the mansion.

Sebastian welcome his Young Master and Harry observing Louis who's holding on Harry's hand tightly.

“I will call Master Tomlinson that you've arrived here in the mansion and Lady Lottie and Young master Niall are in the swimming area didn't realize that you're coming.” Sebastian following them behind.

“Is our room ready for the kids? prepare the other room and buy cribs and lots of bedding for my kids. Sebastian, I will be having two sons, yellow, white and blue bedding will do and please sanitized the room and don't let anyone enter the room, especially when I scent mark it okay? And assigned two maids for each of my children. Their clothes are in our luggage. Harry my only, please carry me to the room.” Sebastian immediately complies and Harry was amazed at how organized and how calmed Louis was acting even though he was in so much pain.

Lottie and Niall hurriedly enter the room. Louis was kneeling on the bed while Harry massaging his back.

“You're in Labour my dear brother...how was it?” Lottie asking Louis curiously.

“Are we really doing this now Lottie! The pain is terrible but I'm trying my best to calm because this pain is all for our babies and I will see them and touch them and cuddle them… AHHHH! Children, please be good for Mama.” Louis calmly talking to Lottie.

“Ohhh before we forget Happy birthday H, we are supposed to come for dinner later but you know greater things are coming...  We're all ready to see your Babies, Father and Mother are now in the plane going back here and Niall called Anne and Robin.” Lottie commenced.

“Fuck I forgot to call my Mum. Thanks, Ni, I'm really nervous… My Omega is really brave… Now I believe that omega is much stronger species than alpha's and they will have the same birthday as mine.” Harry continues to massage Louis back. “How's the interval?” Harry asked Louis.

Louis looks at the notebook fifteen. “I think we need to go to the clinic now. Sebastian please call Henry and tell him not to use the Limo this time or I will not leave the house and call the maids to carry my pillow, my blanket, and my son's bags and my luggage.” Louis looked at his husband who's dumbfounded and looking pale. “Hey, I'm the one who's giving birth not you... My only, Let's go!” Louis on his demanding voice.

“Lottie, can I have Niall with us I don't want Harry to be alone when I'm in the operating room. Please? And please check our babies room but don't get inside I already scent mark it… Just want to know if everything is what I wanted I already gave orders to Sebastian but still I want this to be perfect for my son's.” Louis breathing heavily.

“Of course! I'll be on top of it!” Lottie kissed and hugged his brother. “Have a safe delivery, my brother!”

“I will, Thank you, Auntie Lottie!” Louis all teared up, Lottie was softly gasping with tears.

“You're making me soft… fight my little brother… Be brave omega!” Lottie assisted Louis and kisses Niall. “Be a good friend! Love you!” and patted Harry on his shoulder “Be strong Alpha! Louis needs you!”

 

**********

Louis was inside the operating room for two hours. His father and mother arrived at the hospital with Lottie then Anne and Robin arrived after.

“Thank you for coming I'm really nervous right now, Louis inside for two hours now and I'm feeling that he is in distress I want to come inside and be with him.” Harry now pacing back and forth.

Mark and Jay talked to the head nurse and asked about Harry's request. But Doctor Shawn went outside the operating room and made some announcement.

“The babies are out! And they are healthy baby boys.” Everyone applauded and thanking Doctor Shawn, Harry was crying his heart out. “But… Louis is still recovering from postpartum hemorrhage. His uterus does not contract strongly enough, its called uterine atony, these blood vessels bleed freely and hemorrhage occurs. That's why he bleeds so much blood, good thing the nurse called my attention, that Louis was bleeding too much because it is really serious and could be in a lot of trouble, but he fought a great fight and really do his best to calm himself but now we needed blood donors and I want to ask if anyone of you is A+ blood, that would be great.” Doctor. Shawn calmly explained the situation to them.

“I'm A+” Louis’ Father told to Doctor Shawn. “I’m willing to give my blood to my son.” Harry immediately hugged Louis’ Father.

“Thank you, Father! For doing this for Louis!” Harry gasping for air. 

“Everything for you both and to my Grandchildren. Now look after your children and I'll be with my son.” Mark hugging back Harry and patting his shoulder.

“Can I see my omega first, I wanna see him and make sure he's okay.” Harry talked to Doctor Shawn.

“Of course, but he's still unconscious okay? But I do believe he actually needed you for him to recover fast. His bleeding kinda’ drained his energy, but with your presence, I know he will heal fast.” Dr. Shawn patted Harry's shoulder.

They entered a cold room Louis was lying on the operating table unconscious, Harry couldn't stop himself not to be emotional his omega was lying on the operating table giving birth without him made him feel guilty. He could do enough to calm him, but he knew his Omega was brave enough and will do his best to live for his sons and for his alpha, but Harry still couldn't forgive himself for letting him fought alone.  

Harry whispered to Louis and sobbing from his tears “I'm sorry my omega… I'm not here with you… Please be strong… We will be waiting for you my sweet.”

Everyone excitedly looking at the baby, nobody dares to get the children from the nurses because they want Louis or Harry to hold the baby first. They were Identical twins and you can't identify who's who. Curly-haired with ocean blue eyes with long eyelashes. They all cooed to the babies.

After the blood transfusion, Louis was transferred to the hospital suite room, now filled with balloons and flowers but Harry still didn’t allow other visitors inside the room. Their families understand their wishes. Harry has been more protective alpha after what happened to Louis. He doesn't want anyone to come near his babies too. He wanted to hold Louis on his arms first and spend quality time with their babies.

Louis woke up and yawning, Harry immediately arose from his chair and sit beside Louis' bed.

“Thank god you're awake. Are you feeling okay? Are you hurt? I'm scared Louis when you're unconscious… I felt that you became distressed but they didn't allow me to get inside. I thought I’ve lost you! But thank god you've fully recovered from it.” Harry kissing Louis lips tenderly.

“I will never leave you and the boys… I will fight as hard as I can and even god will take me I'll plead and yearn to be back here with you!  I will face death bravely and continue to fight heaven or hell for you, my family.” Louis cupping Harry's face and kisses his spouse tenderly.

“Sweet are you hungry? I've cooked sweet potato soup for you... Later you’ll have to feed the babies.” Harry whispering to Louis. He just nodded to his alpha and excitedly wanting to hold his twins.

He ate his soup while Harry feeds him till he was fully done and asked for the babies. Harry get their babies and held them on each arm.

“Sweet our twins. We haven't given them names. I just put them with different colors clothes because I really couldn't see the difference. They are so Identical.” Harry handed the baby in yellow to Louis and held the baby in blue in his arms.

“Give him to me and I will tell you their differences,” Louis asked the other baby to Harry.

Louis now holding the baby in his both arms, staring at them.

“First you can identify them by their smell, the baby in blue smells like cotton candy and the baby in yellow smells like chocolate, then they have different hair color the baby in blue have darker shades while the baby in yellow has lighter shades.” Harry sat beside Louis and stared at the baby and agree on his omega. “Then look at their nose the baby in blue has a slightly pointed nose while the other has none. Their lips are slightly different too.” Louis smiled at Harry.

“How did you know about it? I'm their Father but I can't identify it at first but now it really shows when you pointed it out.” Harry looking at his omega admiringly.

“I'm their mother and I know them and I can feel them too. If they are hungry and distress.” Louis proudly commented and kissed the hands of the twins.

“Now let's give them names. The name of the baby in blue, is Rylie Tomlinson- Styles what do you think?” Louis looking at Harry. and he simply nods and smiles.

“I love it...I want the yellow baby name would be Raven Tomlinson - Styles. Is it okay sweet?” Harry smiling at Louis. Louis nods and agrees to his alpha.

“Rylie and Raven... Welcome to the world my loving sons…” Harry gets his babies to Louis’ hands and talked to his sons.

Harry handed back the babies to Louis while he hugged them tightly. He picks up his phone and took their first family photo. And share it to his account. Louis also took his phone and take a perfect shot for their first family photo and send it to his family.

Louis excitedly called his father and thank him for what he did to him and announced that they will stay on the mansion for a while before they are back on the Villa.

His father joyfully called Jay and called out all the maids, to sanitize the mansion because a few days from now his Grandchildren will be staying with them. Niall and Lottie excitedly went to the hospital to visit Louis and the babies.

Louis and Harry agreed to receive visitors, but they only allow their immediate families and friends. they ask for extra security because when the PR announces that Louis gave birth to the media, many reporters and other pack members wanted to congratulate or have interviewed the couple, which they didn’t allow and Tomlinson PR team released an official statement, for them instead because they really become the talk of the town. The bravest omega is what they described Louis.

Lottie and Niall visited the couple and they held each of the babies and Lottie seated on the couch while Niall was beside Harry. The babies started to cry.

“They are crying because they are being separated from their twins. We always put them close together and sat beside each other, you'll see what I'm talking about.” Louis looked at Niall.

Niall seated on the couch beside Lottie and the baby started to sleep silently.

“Fuck! That's amazing!” Niall excitedly commented to the group.

“Hey! Don't swear in front of my children! You're giving them bad aura! Only good words are worthy to be heard by my sons!” Harry protectively get his baby to Niall.

“Hey! You're so overly dramatic!” Niall slaps Harry's butt.

“You'll know what I mean if you became a father and it's not overly dramatic because we only wanted the best for them.” Harry looked at Louis and winked to his spouse and slapped back Niall's arms.

 

**********

After two weeks of staying at the mansion, the couple went home to their villa. Mark didn't allow them not to use the Limousine and they put the babies into a carrier safely place in the Limousine.

Mark assigned Sebastian ahead of time to be at the Villa and some maids to sanitize the cabin.  Be ready for the babies arrival and leave after they've done their chores to give the family and privacy and to scent mark the house.

Louis and Harry stood in front of their cabin holding their children on each arm they took their first family photo. Louis emotionally cried into Harry’s shoulder.

“My only… never I thought that I'll be this happy and complete. Before I’m only dreaming to have this and now I have everything I needed here and I thank you for sharing that to me. And now we are here in this villa as a family.” Louis tearfully looking to their children and to Harry.

“You are my greatest dream, ever since I felt my aching mark starting to hurt, you've become my greatest joy when you choose me and mated to me and now us standing here in front of our cabin, holding our children I would always love to be back in this moment and these things cannot be exchanged for anything. Finally, we are complete and you're really the Alpha's sweet omega!”

The end.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope to hear from you... Kudos are always appreciated... Loads of love...


End file.
